Fade Lovers
by foxylittlelady
Summary: Inquisitor is about to stop Solas from destroying the Veil and take her desired place as the Herald of Andraste; Worshiped. The Warden called back by Leliana, seeking revenge for the death of Alistair and the Wardens, saves him. The Warden seeks to protect what she can before the Calling takes her or the Veil's torn down, all the while she's pulled toward Solas, unexplainably.
1. The End of The Inquisitor

The Wardon sat in the empty woods, raven on the branch, letter in hand. She had read it a hundred times since its arrival. Leliana was worried about the Inquisitor's state of mind. The Inquisitor had taken to giving out very harsh punishments for crimes that were nothing beyond gossiping. The Warden paled as she stared at the words regarding the other Grey Wardens serving the Inquisition. Alistair had returned from Weissthort and publicly denounced some of her decisions. This prompted every Grey Warden remaining to leave the Inquisition and head north. Leliana voiced her concern for their safety as the Inquisitor vowed their deaths, for the slight.

"Stupid, my love. Stupid." Her breath caught in her throat in panic. He was always very shortsighted and rash. He should have quietly gathered his forces and left, making up another excuse. He should have sent for her, anything other than what he did. She had hoped he learned his lesson after Knight-commander Clarel. The Warden scribbled a quick word of, "protect the Grey Wardens for me, till I return. See you soon my friend." The journey to Skyhold was short and uneventful, snow crunched under boots, and the Warden moved as fast as she could. The castle came into view and the Warden gasped. It was burning, fire dancing around, and a few people laying in the snow, stained red.

"Leliana." the Warden ran abandoning her stallion, knowing he'd stay nearby. She crossed the bridge without incident and came to the crushed gate. The wood splintered outward as if someone was trying to escape. She darted into the open air and growled at the taste of death and magic in the air. She had seen her fair share of war, to know this wasn't a battle, but a slaughter. Who was slaughtering who, remained to be seen. There were no bodies. Leliana had been kind enough to let the Warden know the basic lay out of the place, and it was easy to find where she stayed. Her body was there, along with several others, some alive, some dead. She pulled her sword out and the living turned their own weapons drawn.

"Who are you!" There was a high-pitched anger in his voice. He was tall, dark skin and hair with a mustache. The other person was short and blood covered his exposed chest and crossbow.

"What happened to Leliana?" The Warden's voice was laced with venom; she was going to kill whoever did this. The short man sighed and put his crossbow away kneeling at leliana's side. The other man followed suit keeping an eye on the new addition to the room.

"The Inquisitor... didn't approve of her talking to people outside about her... She asked us to come back..." The dwarf stood up shaken. "I'm Varric, that's Dorian. We weren't here when this went down." he paused and looked at the Warden who put her weapon away and was looking sorrowful at Leliana's body.

"Nakurali." She whispered her name and went to the side of her friend, saying a prayer to no Gods, but to her fallen friends and family. "Please look after those who will arrive with you today." Varric gasped glancing at Dorian who was just as open surprised.

"The Hero of Ferelden... that Nakurali?" Dorian's voice had evened out and wasn't so high pitched. The Warden sighed.

"I'll never out ran that title..." She stood up and looked at them. "Call me Naku." Naku tried to smile, but the light never reached her eyes. "Where are the Grey Wardens?" Dorian paled and looked away. Varric fiddled with his crossbow and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Naku growled, arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Most of them got risen by the Inquisitor's necromancers..." His voice was trying to sound light, in hoped of making the information easier.

"Alistair? Where's Alistair!?" her voice broke; she knew the answer, but needed to hear it.

"Beheaded, I believe." Dorian was not one for finesse and Varric hissed at him in warning. The Warden let out a slow, angry, defeated sigh. With the Grey Wardens gone, no Alistair, what was left to do.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." The Warden stepped around the two men and out into the grounds. They followed unsure about what to do next.

"You do realize, that she is standing behind an army... headed to fight another army... lead literally, but the last remaining God on Thedas... right?" He glanced at Varric who shrugged, "Right?!" The Warden didn't turn around, but whistled for her stallion.

"They are headed to the Emerald Glades. I don't know why Sol... Fen'Harel decided to do it there, but it is being done all the same." Varric's voice was calm, filled with reason, abandoned by the Warden. "If you fail... There's a group of people settled in Valammar. See if it'll hold out during the chaos. Feel free to join us." The Warden nodded and Varric pulled Dorian away. The Warden mounted her horse and took off.

The Emerald Glaves were beautiful, even with the loud sounds of battle raging against the trees. She rode through panicked people, running from the blood of battle. She jumped off her horse, kissing him and giving him to a family trying to pull a wagon of injured. The battle field came into view just as quickly. Hundreds of people were fighting and she was thrown back to Ostagar. But this time she was not atop a tower, unable to fight in the fray. She whispered her Prayer again to the dead and jumped into the fighting. Most avoided her as long as she didn't attack them. Everyone was reacting, not thinking. There were elves, dwarves, humans, all kinds of horses and weapons. She moved through the field like she was born on the field.

"Protect the Herald!" The cries continued to ring out giving her a headache and filling her with even more hatred for this woman she had never met. To inspire such loyalty and throw away so many lives. She was abusing her circumstances. The fight between the 'divine' and the God was obvious. Lightning, fire, and power rang from the top of the stairs in the ruin where the battle was taking place. The Warden put her sword away and took the steps two at a time, hoping she would get the chance to let her blade taste the blood of the pretend Herald.

"You are pathetic Solas." The name was let out with a snarling laugh. "So much for being a God." The Warden rounded the statue at the top of the stairs and took in the scene. A bald elf male laid sprawled out on the floor, blood pooling noticeably on the ground under his armor. His eyes were sharp and narrowed on the girl standing above him. She too was an elf, with bright blonde hair and vallasin for Mythal covering her face. The Warden walked over slowly, remaining unnoticed by either as the girl continue to rant and rave about his weakness and stupidity. "Fen'Harel, like Corypheous, you will fall by my blade. Aren't you pleased? You get to help me be an actual God." He snarled a response she didn't hear or understand in Elven. The girl laughed louder and he tried to stand.

She lifted her blade glowing a strange red color and brought it down, intending on taking his head. The Warden stepped forward quickly and with a twist of her own blade, the inquisitors weapon flew across the battlefield and landed twenty or so feet away. The Warden stepped between the two as the inquisitor backed away surprised and angry.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The anger in the inquisitor's voice meant little to the Warden. She seemed like a child outraged at being denied a toy. With Fen'Harel still on the ground behind her, she pulled her second blade and squared up with the elf woman in front of her.

"Clearly you're not a warrior; Can't even hold your blade properly." The taunt worked perfectly and the inquisitor snarled and pulled the staff from her back. The Warden didn't know what was so special about the blade now forgotten on the ground, but for a mage to try to wield it; it must be important. She stayed between Fen'Harel and the now enraged Inquisitor for the few first spells. The Warden gaged that she was probably worn out from fighting Fen'harel, or was not as powerful as she was led to believe.

"Why would you help that bastard?!" The inquisitor was breathing heavy, and the Warden guessed low on magic. "He wants to destroy the world!" She shifted and The Warden could feel something building in the air, but ignored it.

"If people like you are in power, maybe this world should end." Her words were empty half-truths, filled with her feelings of sorrow. The Inquisitor scoffed and stood a bit straighter, the air now humming.

"I have been blessed by Andraste herself, to save this world from that False God." She gestured angrily at Fen'Harel, who remained silent, watching the exchange between the two women, thoughtful. "How dare you stand in the way of Divine Power!" The Warden shook her head lightly in disapproval.

"It seems to me, that you are nothing but a child taking advantage of her circumstances." The Warden took a breath and charged the Inquisitor mage, feeling the hum in the air, and knowing that she was about to find out what exactly it was. The air sparked and the Warden felt the area around her explode. She pressed through it, debris tapping her armor and cutting into her face. She stopped when a strange wind cleared the field of dust and looked behind her. Fen'Harel was standing, watching her, having blown the dust away.

She stared at him for a moment as they came to a silent agreement, for now they weren't each other's enemy. The Warden looked back in time to see the Inquisitor chug a lyrium potion. She threw the bottle away and smiled power now teeming from her hands.

"Last chance to get out of my way." The inquisitor's voice was shrill and almost maddening.

"I can't do that." She braced herself for the renewed battle. "Fen'Harel, stay on the defensive, and keep her away from it." He didn't answer, and she didn't really have time to wait and see if he understood. The inquisitor launched spell after spell. The Warden charged through, dodging and taking hits as needed. Fen'Harel for his part seemed to have a great understanding of the battle, his casts were on point and she was thankful for his help. The distance to the Inquisitor was covered quickly and the Warden's small blade came up to stabbed her in the stomach. She threw ice and was able to move out of the way as the larger blade sliced through the air, intending to put her in two pieces. The Warden's arm was trapped in ice for a moment allowing the inquisitor to back away, flustered.

"Why are you doing this?!" Her voice was a little panicked and the Warden shattered the ice freeing herself. She felt the warmth of a healing spell from Fen'Harel, warming her chilled body.

"Does Alistair mean anything to you? Or maybe the Grey Wardens." The Warden found her anger that had been buried by her grief. The Inquisitor turned red.

"Those treacherous bastards should have stayed out of the Will of the Divine." She sent a flash of fire that the Warden's armor absorbed. The Warden took advantage of the Inquisitor's spell failing and slammed her larger blade into her abdomen. The Inquisitor coughed up blood in surprise, and her eyes flashed red. The Warden was suddenly thrown back and only stayed on the field, because Fen'Harel grabbed her and threw up a shield.

"Well, that hurt." The Warden stood up and looked at the inquisitor, blade tossed to the ground and blood covering her front. "What have you done..." She watched the Inquisitor change and morph.

"She's an abomination. Sold herself to a spirit of Pride." It was the first time she heard the elf man speak, and she paused to look at him. His face seriously and his eyes narrowed on the inquisitor that was now a large ugly thing. The body of the previous elf hanging from the top, like a decoration. The Warden sighed, stretched, and looked back toward the battle. It was still changing.

"Are you still able to fight?" Her words were sunken and clear. Fen'Harel looked at her, bloody, armor damaged, and her face bleeding from cuts. Her main sword arm, shredded from the force of the previous attack. Her small sword arm, gripping her remaining blade like a lifeline.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" There was serious humor to his voice. She smiled.

"I've survived worse." She chuckled a little flexing her injured arm, seeing if it was still useable, it was. "Right now, I just want that bitch's head."

"I can still fight, but I can't heal your arm." His words were cautious. He looked over to her larger blade, now under the abomination that was the inquisitor. "You won't be able to get that sword either." She shrugged.

"Just do what you were doing, I got a plan." She smiled at him, a large grin that gave her blue eyes a shine. She moved into the battle keeping her injured arm tightly against her and charging the creature. It lashed out at her and she dodged it, rolling toward the forgotten blade of the inquisitor. Her free hand grabbed it and winced with the effort.

"This is for Alistair." The Warden's voice was filled with all her hatred and loss, and longing, knowing she'd never hold her love again. She easily danced around the large creature's attempts to hit her. Fen'Harel having guessed the plan supplied her with an ice wall to jump off of and land gracefully atop the creature. The blade was sharp and went through clean. The inquisitor's head in her hand, she took the other blade and buried it deeply into the abomination slicing it open as she used her weight to drag it along its front. It screamed and then fell, still and dead.

Fen'Harel stared at her eyes curious and unsure. She dropped the head and sheathed her remaining blade. He didn't move as she walked over to him, arm hanging dead, and covered in blood.

"Introductions are in order, I presume." Her voice was soft as she stood in front of him, getting a good look at his sharp features and tight but clear eyes. She studied him like she would study any who could be a Grey Warden. Looking into his heart and soul. She sighed, looking out at the field, and trying to look harmless.

"Are you here to stop me..." his voice was clear and after all the death, not unpleasant on her ears. She smiled, and wondered if she could, even if she wanted to.

"Maybe." His eyes narrowed, and she felt him pull his magic into himself, preparing to fight. She sighed again, tired. She let her emptiness fill her eyes, her very being filling the air with, please don't make me kill you. Their eyes stayed locked and slowly he relaxed, moving to a more comfortable stance.

"So why are you here?" He looked weary of her. She couldn't blame him, following his eyes to the fallen inquisitor.

"She killed my love..." She tried thinking of the elven word. It didn't come, being a city elf, the language was rarely spoken to her.

"Alistair..." He repeated the name she'd spoken earlier, and she nodded. "You're the Hero of Ferelden." It sounded like an accusation.

"Some have called me that..." She made sure to catch his eyes before smiling, "My name is Nakurali, but you may me Naku." They stood there in silence for a moment, letting the new reality settle in. Naku wasn't in a hurry for more fighting, and it seemed he felt the same. "So, what's your story, Last Living God of the Elvhan." He scowled her with a face and an angry noise.

"Solas." He snapped. She tipped her head in question, "My name is Solas." She nodded understanding.

"Okay, Solas... What's it mean?" All Elvhan had meaning to their names. He frowned.

"Pride." His voice clear. She let out a loud humorous laugh, thinking how appropriate. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to contain her laughter. He sat still, unamused by her. "it's just a name." She let the laughter die down and smiled at him.

"A good one for a Soon to be God." He shook his head, shifting his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. "So Solas, what's your story?" He told her half-truths and spoke as little as possible. She gathered his goal and overall hatred for the inquisitor as well as a basic understanding of their journey to this point.

"What's your story, Hero of Fereldan." There was a bit of curiosity to his question, as well as teasing tone. She guessed he didn't like not knowing, a scholar then. He humored her, so she felt he deserved it back.

"I'm from the alienage in Denerim." He snorted, maybe having guessed. She ignored him. "Due to some choices I made I wound up in the Grey Wardens and following at Ostagar." He was watching her intently, quietly listening. "Alistair and I were to light a fire and Loghain would join the fray. Darkspawn had come up the tower somehow from the lower levels and we had to fight our way to the top." She ran her hand through her hair feeling the weight of that moment all over again. "Duncan," She said his name like a prayer and glanced over at the inquisitor. "I'm sorry." He remained silent during her display, having seen the event from the fade, but having a person from the moment, standing before him, was unnerving.

"What happened next?" He wanted to know what truth she held from the moment. There were so many seen from then in the fade. She looked back at him eyes finally having a bit of shine.

"He quit the field and those in the battle lost their lives." She turned away, getting away from him. The memories still so fresh, and painful.

"Why did he do that?" He followed slowly behind her, drawn to her emotion.

"He didn't believe it was a true Blight. He didn't want to lose men so he would be forced to ask for help from Orlais. He thought the King a fool." She turned sharply and glared at him. "Why, is of no use to the dead. Why, doesn't help the families of those lost. Why? Why? WHY?" She snarled at him. "Why destroy the world a second time without even trying to change it first?!" He took a step back at her rage, fire in her eyes a change from the cold empty of before. She bloody hand arise in accustation between them.

"Loghain wanted to save Fereldan; he did everything with that view in mind." Her voice cracked. "It didn't matter who had to die for that. Me, Alistair, Duncan, not even the king. Save Fereldan." Those two words bitter tasting in her tone. She glared at him. "I'd rather you didn't take down the veil." Her voice unwavering. "I gave everything to save this world... my home, my family, my life, my freedom. I don't even have a name. Hero of Fereldan." She took a step closer to him, he didn't move, angry for a reason she didn't know.

"I understand you better then you know. You made a hard decision that destroyed the world and then fell asleep, and the world carried on. You awoke in a world nothing like you knew. Same problems, different people." Solas stood his ground even as she leaned closer to him. She noticed for the first time that he was bigger than the elves she knew. His shoulders wider somehow and he was taller. "You are a coward. Taking the easy way out and then blaming everyone else for trying to get by, for growing and evolving in a world you made." He shifted a step back uncomfortable with the closeness.

"I have to save the elvhan." His words quiet and unsure. "They deserve to be saved." She touched his face, her blood warm against him. He looked as her eyes softened. "I did this." The guilt was there, fixated on the surface, and she could see it.

"So you did." She was entranced by him suddenly, a warmth in her blood called his magic strangely. "I killed Loghain, I killed countless others to change the world. I did what I had to do." She ran her fingers against his ear feeling the pull on her to sleep and finding the red of her blood oddly satisfying on his pale skin. She was always tired these days. "But you are a fool, to see the same problem, do the same solution, and expect a different result." She resisted the urge to slap him and instead removed herself and stepped away. The air had become tense and she was dizzy. "I won't make the choice for you." She smiled and winked, "I am not a god after all." He chuckled lightly, maybe filling the pull like she did.

"Maybe you should be." It was a light hearted statement, but there was a truth to it.

"No, thank you." She responded quickly. "Someday I want to..." Her voice cracked and she felt the day catch up to her. "Someday... I want to..." She buried her face in her hands. She wanted to travel, she wanted to see the world with Alistair. "Fuck." She sobbed. There was nothing left for her, why was she still fighting? She felt a hand on her neck, it was soft and comforting. She felt the warmth of healing as it guided her to a shoulder and soft comforting words in Elven. Her instincts told her to fight, to ready herself for the blade in the back, but she could only sob, clinging to the comfort of this stranger.

"I'm sorry." The first words she understood, but the purpose was lost. What was he sorry for? She took a deep breath, stepped away and looked at him, his eyes full of sorrow, understanding. His hand still on her neck, mixed with her hair.

"I'd welcome death." She whispered so quietly he barely heard. "But there are so many who still need me." She stifled a sobbed and looked at his chest, trying to collect herself. "I will continue. Veil or no Veil." She shook her head, smiled weakly at him and placed her hand on his on her neck. "I await your choice, Solas." He took a breath and wrapped his fingers around hers. It was odd standing there silently staring at each other. He knew her struggle, like she knew his.

"What other choice is there?" He shifted their hands between them. "It's like walking through a world of tranquil." She brought his hand to her lips and kiss him, tasting her own blood.

"Do I feel like tranquil?" Her voice soft. He looked away and toward the inquisitor. His hatred of her flashing on his face making it obvious that she had helped harden his resolve to end this world. Solas looked back at the Hero of Fereldan her face still red of tears, shaking his resolve.

"No... are you a mage?" He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Warrior." He looked skeptical. He watched her as she rubbed the tears from her face with her empty hand.

"I suppose, it wouldn't hurt to wait." His voice clear, and a small smile on forming. "She succeeded in that at least." They both looked around the battle. Whatever he had planned to do here was not possible anymore.

She nodded, letting go of his hand. Solas watched her walked around the area, kicking the inquisitor's corpse and retrieving the weapon buried beneath it. The inquisitor's blade now on her back with her larger sword and the blade she used to cut off the inquisitor's head in her hand. Solas didn't speak as she stretched and looked toward the noise of confusion. The battle was over for the most part, but people were looking for someone or something to blame. She shook her head and with a wave, went to leave.

"Wait." Solas moved toward her with a bit of hesitation in his steps. When he reached her, she paused and was looking more through him than at him. He caught his breath, admiring her resolve. "What will you do now?" She shrugged. She supposed she would seek out the men from Skyhold, but she wouldn't tell him that. She didn't know the relationship between the men, and it wasn't her story to tell. "Will you come with me?" That surprised her. He was watching her curiously, eyes on the sword of the inquisition.

"No, you don't need my help." her voice was certain in tone and left little room for him to argue. He shook his head and looked toward the battle.

"So, what will you do?" He was curious about this strange girl that leapt into the battle and plowed through enemies like a strong wind though snow. "I don't think I'd like to stand opposite you in battle." She smiled, the light never quite reaching her eyes.

"I wouldn't recommend it." She turned to leave, and he followed. He looked unsure at the woman in front of him, she was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He wanted to know exactly what that meant. However, as they descended the stairs, he grew more and more certain that she'd make it hard or even impossible for him to get that information. The Hero of Fereldan was a mystery to most people, and now she was in his sights, he didn't want to let her out of it. He couldn't think of a way to get her to follow him, and he wasn't going to try to get that blade from her. He smiled lightly as they got closer to the battle, and he knew he could always see her in her dreams.

"Good bye, Hero of Fereldan, be well." His lasts words to her as she disappeared into the crowd and out of his sights. He had plans working in his head, plans to watch her and make sure she didn't get in his way, but the wounded needed to be cared for. He needed a new plan.


	2. Haunted Dreamers

Naku called over for help lifting a particularly heavy rock. Several of the dwarves came over and shooed her away, intending on moving the rocks themselves. She smiled, thanked them and walked away before they could start using her titles and making her feel like someone else. She was finally falling back into herself. She was Naku, not the Hero of Fereldan, not the destroyer of the inquisition, not the tamer of Gods. That last title was the most annoying to hear; the unfounded rumor started when she returned to the field, Solas a few steps behind looking thoughtful. She went to quit the field and find a new direction when he bowed lightly and wished her well.

Somehow that changed into "Taming the Gods." She sighed at the memory a year old. She hadn't heard from the Elvhan god in all that time, and she made a point to stay out of his way. The large tunnel looped around and came to a cross roads. She and a number of others had been slowly clearing areas and tunnels in the deep roads, hoping to establish a safe place away from the possible chaos of the veil's destruction. There were a few workers taking a break against the wall. Varric among them.

"Hey Naku, taking a break from Taming the tunnels?" He smiled. Naku scoffed at him. Varric took an unreasonable amount of pleasure out of using that title as a joke to annoy her. She would never tell him so, but it made her happy. He treated her like everyone else; to Varric, she was Naku. Varric divided his time between Kirkwall and the newly cleared tunnels. They kept the tunnels connecting the two open. Hawke had been left behind in the Fade, and Varric still felt her loss.

"I figured I'd give the tunnel a chance to recuperate." There was a small laugh to her voice as she sat down next to him. He chuckled.

"Did you want an update?" Varric was looking at her thoughtful, "Don't take this the wrong way, Hero, but you look like shit." The Warden laughed shaking her head and making a point to look away. "Still not sleeping?" The other workers had returned to the tunnel and she and Varric were alone.

"Nightmares have always been a problem." Naku found Varric easy to talk to and a friendly face. She could tell him anything and knew it wouldn't get passed him. He held your secrets closer than his own. "I'll be fine." The two shared a moment where Varric's face screamed bullshit, but he wouldn't say it, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Maybe try a nap. No one will bother you and this tunnel is clear." Varric patted her shoulder and when she went to get up, he crossed his arms, "That wasn't a suggestion. Take a nap Naku, then I'll update you on the Elvhan's movement." He waited until she settled back down before walking back up the tunnel. Varric had funded most of the venture and picked the places where they were establishing the new colonies. They were made up of anyone who would follow. Naku was still very surprised how many people appeared every day; she was certain Solas had at least a few spies in the people. It didn't matter, she wasn't trying to stop him, just trying to help others survive whatever choices he made. She worried more about Qunari then anything else.

She leaned her head back against the wall and thought about sleep. Nightmares had haunted her since she became a Grey Warden. It had only gotten worse after killing the Archdemon. Whatever had happened, all she knew that was after she killed him the dreams became worse, and she could cast small spells and walked freely in the fade. The Dalish called her a Dreamer, but she wasn't a mage. She didn't feel like a dreamer, her mind only took her back to the darkest parts of her past. Skyhold recently began appearing as well. She closed her eyes, trying to take Varric's advice.

_She was sitting in a dark room like always. She found closing herself off while asleep was the best way to ignore the nightmares. She could still hear the fighting, the screaming, and feel the pain, but at least she wouldn't have to see it. She curled into herself, face buried in her knees, trying to block out the noise and get some restful sleep for a change._

"_This is why you are so hard to find." His voice was a sudden unexpected change to the noise of war and death. She looked up at him. Solas was standing straight, hands behind his back, looking around her black room. He wasn't wearing the armor and fur from the war, but rather a basic mage outfit and a jaw bone necklace. She focused on that, it looked like a canine bone of some sort. She thought it was a bit morbid since he was called the Dread Wolf. His feet were bare and he looked well. She shook her head and placed her face back into her knees, doing her best to force him out of her room, like every other nightmare. "Stop that." He was glaring at her clearly annoyed._

"_Go away." her voice was haggard, like she had been screaming. He sighed and relaxed, moving closer to her._

"_Bad dreams?" There was a bit of honey in his voice, like he was trying to put her at ease. She looked up and almost smiled when he tipped his head curious. He kept her eye contact and sat down crossed legged in front of her. "What do you dream about?" She looked around the empty room and back at him. He was quiet, curious, and patient. She wondered how long he'd wait for an answer. She sighed, trying to not shake as she sat more comfortable in front of him. The pain of her nightmares, ripped through her body and she cried out. The hot white pain suddenly stopped; his eyes glowing. "Better?" She shifted looking around, the noise was gone, the pain was gone._

"_How?" Her voice was weak, unsure. He smirked._

"_I influenced the Fade." He waited as she settled into a seated position before asking again, "What do you dream about?" The honey still in his voice. _

"_The past mostly..." She rubbed her legs and arms, feeling uncomfortable. "How are you here?" Her dreams were the only place she didn't want anyone to see. It was the only time she felt weak, helpless and crushed by the past. She didn't have the luxury of that, too many depended on her. Only Varric_ _had an idea of her dreams, but even he didn't know the half of it. _

"_I'm a dreamer." His voice was proud, much like his name. She relaxed enjoying the silence for as long as it could last. "This set up you have, makes you very hard to find in the Fade." There was a question to his voice and he looked around again. "not very practical if you still feel pain." She snorted and drew his eyes back to her. _

"_We can't all be The Dread Wolf." Her voice laced with sarcasm and annoyance. He just stared at her, not getting the joke. "Why are you here?" _

"_I wanted to see what you were up to." His voice hinted that to a degree he already knew. She stretched feeling lighter than she had before. _

"_Get better spies then." She stood up moving around the room, enjoying the stillness of the moment. Solas didn't get up but continued to watch her twist and turn. For a moment she forgot he was there. She barely noticed the music that began to play as her movements gained a pattern. She wasn't dancing, but rather testing movements she didn't have. Her breath hitched in her excitement and she started to run. The room followed her and never ended. Solas strangely didn't move, just like she never got away from him. She ended in a cartwheel twist and landing on her back with a thump. She let out a joyous squeal of delight, the past for a moment forgotten. She shot up and with wide eyes high on the freedom and lightness, locked onto Solas who was watching her with raised eye brows and curious face._

"_Can we go anywhere?" Her voice was low and daring. She blinked as he nodded and went to speak, but the moment was lost and all the rage and death slammed into the room, the black walls crumbled and they were standing at Ostagar. She was bloody from climbing the tower, Alistair was screaming in the background as more darkspawn charged the room. The mage and soldier who climbed with them dying from wounds. But she could only look out at the battle as Duncan died fighting the ogre. _

"_Come here often?" His words were teasing but his tone was serious. He looked down at the war raging and back at her face. The moment was just a show for him, but he saw the pain, rage, and sorrow on her face. She blinked back tears, and he threw them back into the room as the arrows ran her through. She landed on the floor blood splattered from wounds, long gone. Solas was breathing heavy from the strain of moving them. "You're a dreamer." His voice was strained for a moment, before he relaxed and looked at her sprawled out on the floor. She heaved and sat up, trying to block out the memories. _

"_What do you want Solas?" There was a rage to her voice that gave him pause._

"_I wanted to speak with you again." A strange moment of honesty. "I didn't realize how haunted you are." She didn't answer shaking as the armor she wore at Ostagar_ _disappeared, the wounds healed, but the blood stayed. "You seemed so unwavering." He moved closer to her still standing, "...Without regrets." She pulled into herself, like she did more than_ _once in reality. _

"_I have many regrets." He reached out a hand and she took it standing up, more wary of the peace Solas gave her. "I just don't let them prevent me from making the hard choices." She reached out and touched the jaw bone. Pulling back, she continued, "That's what needs to be done." she looked up at him, feeling light, but not letting it overwhelm her like before. "This is a bit morbid." touching the bone again. He touched the necklace and lifted it between them, before dropping it softly ignoring her statement._

"_If you could go back, would you change them?" His voice was laced with a feeling of uncertainty._

"_Time travel is not a good idea, or so Varric_ _tells me." He chuckled at her words. She smiled rubbing the back of her neck._

"_I see the child of the stone is still gravitating toward people who change the world." She snorted._

"_He changes the world. I am hardly required." Her voice was humble. He laughed, it echoed in the room, filled the space and causing her to blush, embarrassed. "If only you had the anchor..." There was a_ _humor to his voice. "If only power was given to the humble." He shook his head watching her red face turn more red. _

"_Power corrupts, maybe I'd end up just like the inquisitor." Her voice was shy. He grabbed her shoulders turned her toward him and stared intensely into her eyes._

"_The fact that you say that, makes me doubt it's truthfulness." His voice was honey laced, and she couldn't look at him. The silence stretched on for several moments before he spoke again. "May I visit you again?" She nodded and stepped out of his hands, running her hands through her hair._

"_I'd welcome the peace, even if fleeting." She shuffled awkward around the room, before turning back to him. His head tipped a little in curiosity. _

"_I will show you a few tricks next time." He relaxed his posture, and took one last look around the room, "It's best saved for next time... It's time to wake up."_

She opened her eyes and saw Varric's looking at her puzzled. "Good nap? I don't think I've ever seen you smile in your sleep." She chuckled lightly stretching, feeling refreshed for the first time in recent memory.

"Do you make it a habit of watching me sleep?" She let the humor coat her voice. Varric leaned back staring at her.

"Good nap then. You don't usually joke so close to waking up." He gave new orders to the workers; they were cleaning up and heading back. She stood on shaky feet, face suddenly feeling hot. She watched Varric and wondered if she should tell him of her dreamer visitor.

"Solas joined me." Her wording wasn't the best and her face turned a deep red at the implications of the statement. Varric whipped around so fast she couldn't get the blush down before he saw her.

"Chuckles did what now?" Varric raised an eyebrow at her face, "Something that made you look like a deposit of red lyrium..." He spoke in teasing accusation. She scoffed at him, trying to find the words to explain the truth. "Didn't think the Dread Wolf had it in him." She threw her hands up and walked to join the workers. "Wait up, tamer!" He caught up to her, "Giving that a WHOLE new meaning!" She ughed at his teasing, practically running away from him. When he caught up he spoke slowly. "On a serious note. What'd the living god want?" His voice dropped low, not wanting the workers to hear.

"He wanted to talk to me." She whispered back, still confused about the whole situation. He shook his head.

"Be careful, he isn't called the trickster for nothin'" Varric voiced a warning, and they agreed to discuss it later in private. The few miles back to Valammar was quiet as everyone listened for any danger that maybe there. Naku thought it strange, considering they had cleared this tunnel ages again, but she still found herself listening as well.

"Welcome back." Dagna was at the entrance almost dancing in delight. She had followed Varric here and loved the work she was doing to protect the colonies from the possible Veil's destruction.

"Hello, Dagna. Any news?" Naku almost covered her ears as the young dwarf squealed in delight. She couldn't voice the change and instead grabbed Naku's hand and dragged her to her work shop. Naku would normally find a corner to find a bit of sleep, but she felt rested.

"I've been looking at those ancient elven artifacts Varric mentioned! You know the ones!" Naku knew they would glow green and Solas, told the Inquisitor to active them to support the veil while traveling around with her. She nodded as Dagna continued, "I found a way to create a small barrier using 6 of them! If you could find enough, we could shield the whole colony from the Fade!" She stopped at the work shop and showed Naku a small circle with the strange artifacts at the edges. Naku could feel a strange push from the circle.

"How many?" She went closer and stopped, feeling uncomfortable. Dagna threw out a number she didn't hear, to distracted by the glow. She blinked when she heard her name and turned to Varric now standing by Dagna, looking concerned.

"You okay Tamer (change later)?" Varric's voice filled with concern. "Maybe you should sit down." Naku nodded and grabbed a seat still looking at the glow, while Dagna explained everything to Varric, who reacted much more loudly then Naku.

"Fuck yeah! Way to go Short-stuff." His voice louder then it needed to be. "Hear that Bianca, we got ourselves a plan!"

"Varric, I'm just as tall as you." Dagna looked at him indignant. More laughter from Varric. Naku shook her head reminding Dagna that sometimes there was no reasoning with Varric.

"This is all assuming Fen'Harel goes through with his plan of removing the Veil." Naku was hesitant to speak.

"He seemed pretty set last year." Dagna snapped, and no one could argue. Naku thought about his visit to her dreams, and wondered if she should tell him this new information.

"Let's keep this tight. No one else needs know what we found out." Varric looked straight at her when he spoke, "No one else." There was a cautious warning that Naku agreed to. She sighed. The tension between them, readable. Dagna kept quiet and looked from person to person. Naku nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go grab some sleep." Her voice was quiet, hoping Varric didn't hear. She could feel his eyes and smile.

"Say hello for me." She glared at the dwarf who winked and laughed. "Don't do anything you can't write home about!" Varric's laughter followed her out of the workshop. The tension from the moment gone when the agreement was established.

She found a little nook to settle in. She had a hammock to sleep in despite everyone wanting her to have a room, but there would be people and she wanted to be alone. Sleep came easy for her

_She didn't build her walls this time but allowed herself to stand bloody in Denerim. The archdemon overhead throwing fire, and the darkspawn ripping into the men and women around her. She listened to the noise and felt the wounds of the day as they appeared and disappeared on her flesh. She was thrown to the top of the prison, forced to watch her companions and herself fight the Archdemon; they were the last hope for Fereldan. It was raining in her dream, but she couldn't remember if it had been raining that day. Alistair's war cry drew her attention to the fight. _

"_No room this time?" She ignored Solas and watched Alistair. He was wearing Cailan's_ _armor that they had found in Ostagar. Her fingers twitched, as she felt the urge to run into the fray in hopes that she would get to touch him again. The knowledge that would never happen stayed her hand, and she turned to Solas as the Archdemon cried out and fell. Before the final blow, they weren't there anymore. They were in the alienage with her cousin, afraid of the darkspawn filing in, needing to be stopped_

"_Didn't want to make it harder for you." Her voice was hollow, far away, as she relived the memories. He reached out and touch her hand. She flinched and they were back in the room, it was still raining. She shook her head, really looked at him and smiled. He was in his normal mage outfit with the jaw bone. She was wearing the armor from the final battle, Duncan's swords upon her back. _

"_Would you like to go somewhere else?" he was looking at her curious, always the scholar. The rain continued to fall in the room, and she looked up at it annoyed before speaking._

"_Anywhere to get out of this rain." There was a laugh to her voice. He nodded and suddenly they were somewhere else. A ruin maybe, but it wasn't as old as it should be. "Where are we?" He shrugged and stepped away from her, gesturing for her to follow. She followed he through rooms, shining floors, and murals. She stopped and stared at one in particular. It was of Fen'Harel_ _as a wolf, done in the old style. "This looks like the ones at Skyhold." Solas nodded._

"_I can see why, I painted both." She stared at him; eyes wide._

"_You painted them?" Her voice full of disbelieve, "Truly?" He scoffed at her disbelieve and nodded, continuing into the ruin. She walked slowly so she could look around at the splendor. "It's beautiful here." The ruins ended at a pool of shallow, clear water. The floor was titled, reminding her of a fountain. He walked into the water slowly, until it was waist deep. _

"_Come." He stretched out his hand. She shivered and looked down before looking back at him. It began to rain again. She sighed and walked out to join him taking his hand. He was staring at the rain a thoughtful look on his face, "You have such a strong influence on the fade." She let go of his hand as he admired the rain, and she walked around the pool looking at the tiles and clear water. The rain continued._

_She frowned at the weird symbols painted onto each of the tiles; she didn't know what they meant, but she was sure they meant something. Smiling, she dropped down to get a better look. They weren't symbols, but rather just designs; swirls and strange angular shapes. She swam a bit and tried to see how many there were. Slowly she stood up and looked at Solas who was watching her._

"_This is beautiful." She walked around the lake, admiring the water and running her fingers lightly on the surface. Solas moved around her watching, unsure about what to say. "where are we?" She looked at him, thoughtfully. _

"_It's not a place you can see anymore." He stood straight hands behind his back, and she smiled, feeling mischievous. "Time has worn away every part." He looked around thoughtful. "I believe it is just an empty valley now." She had slowly walked toward him trying to look innocent, then as he finished his sentence, she pushed. He grabbed her in reflex and they both ended up submerged. He surfaced first and growled as he shoved her back under. They threw each other around in the water, Naku_ _laughing harder than she had in ages; even Solas had a smile on his face. They stopped and she floated lightly enjoying the warm water, and letting the warmth die from her face. Solas kneeled in the water, and looked up, the rain finally stopping. _

"_Thank you," She straightened up and looked at Solas, smiling warmly, "I really needed this." He nodded._

"_Glad to help." He stood up the water rolling off him, rather than sticking to his clothes. "I don't want your last few years to be a nightmare." She scoffed and shook her head, thoughtful._

"_How kind of you." The sarcasm leaking off her more than the water. "I could never ask for anything better." He flushed as she smiled and turned away from him. _

The wall came into focus and she stretched and woke up. The dream was pleasant enough, but she found herself annoyed. He had to ruin the beautiful scene with his honesty. She stood up and went to look for Varric, he still had to update her about Solas's movements, as well as what they were going to do about the artifact for the artificial veil. Variic was easy enough to find, looking over the work, while pretending to be hiding. Varric, never like to look important, it was a strange thing, so someone who was in fact important.

"Hey Tamer, how was the dreams?" he wasn't looking at her.

"He took me to a beautiful outdoor pool..." She wasn't sure why she was telling him this. "Ruined it with his stupidity." Varric chuckled lightly.

"However old he is, I don't think Chuckles has ever been good with people." they shared a moment of understanding.

"Where do we go from here?" He frowned.

"You and Chuckles? Fuck if I know." He looked at her seriously, then cracked a smile.

She smacked him, "Varric, I killed people for less."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," a smile. "Find more Artifacts." He paused, "I marked at least four dozen I remember from my time with the inquisition, but we need about a hundred for each colony and that doesn't take into account the roads between each." Another moment of silence, "But at least we can count on Solas opening his mouth and inserting his foot." They both laughed.

The stormy coast was living up its name. They had been camped for several day trapped in a hurricane that made movement impossible. The Warden sat awake keeping watch as her companions slept. She tended to keep watch, since she rarely slept anyway. Solas had not appear in her dreams for a while now for unknown reasons. She wondered if he ever would again. She relaxed and watched the lightning rip the sky apart. They had been lucky to find a little cave right before the worst of the storm hit. They had been looking for one of the elven artifacts located nearby. Dagna created a device that would make finding them easier; it had proved invaluable.

She counted the time between lightning and thunder and knew it would not be safe for them to leave just yet. The lightning was practically overhead. She hoped that it would end soon and they would be able to return to Valammar with the item in toe. It sat a few feet away wrapped in a cloak to hide its glow. Most of the time, scouts or other warriors would be sent out to retrieve the artifacts once their general location was discovered, but this area had a very high activity of Elvhan. Fen'Harel was doing something out here and anyone else might have trouble getting in and out. She stared out the cave entrance, seeing nothing but the wall of water.

"Hey Tamer, my shift." Varric was standing behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, looking at him wearily, trying to decide if it was worth fighting him about it.

"I won't be able to sleep Varric, get your sleep while you can." Her voice was soft trying not to wake anyone else. He glared at her in the all too familiar expression. She smiled weakly and shrugged getting up, knowing he would not take no for an answer. "Goodnight." She headed to the deepest part of the cave, hoping that if her nightmares twisted her body in reality, no one would be hurt from it. She leaned against a wall and continued to stare at the rain, Varric's back to her, looking into the storm. She let her eyes close slowly as she drifted into the fade.

_She found the room cold and frightful. Without Solas there the noise and pain returned tenfold. She curled in herself, like she always did. Memories flooded the space, in noise and feeling, never taking form. _

"_Hello." His voice cut the memories and pulled her to the now. She looked up at him, eyes hazy uncertain of reality or dreams. He was wearing the armor and fur. _

"_You look stupid." The words were soft, not thought out. "Trying too hard." She shivered standing shaky. "I thought so then too." He tipped his head slightly, waiting for the moment to catch her and bring her out of the haze of dreams._

"_I'll keep that in mind." His voice was soft, unassuming as she walked around the room blinking away the dreams._

"_You can't sleep in that." It was a statement._

"_I appear as I want." She snorted and turned to him;_ _eyes almost glowing._

"_And you choose that?" her sneered laughing lightly to herself. She looked at him again, taking in the shiny glitter silver of the armor and fluffy texture of the fur. She walked over to him, the haze still holding her strongly from realizing it was a dream, but real too. He didn't move as she reached out and touched the fur. It was as soft as she thought and she fought the urge to touch it to her cheek. "You look like a boy trying at being a man." He tensed, but didn't make a sound. She stepped away and looked at his face, a light blush tinted his ears red._

"_I wore this a millennia ago." He watched her blink the haze away and rub her eyes. The red on his face died down and her face found it. He wanted to smile as she looked around, embarrassed. "Would you like me to change?" She snorted covering her eyes. When she looked back, he was in his basic mage outfit, complete with jaw bone. _

"_What did you want to speak about?" She tried to change the subject, enjoying the dark silence of the empty dream. They sat cross legged near to each other, but far enough they couldn't touch. _

"_Where are you?" His voice was clear, curious. She shrugged and spread her hands out on the dark floor._

"_You really need better spies." She was in good humor, hopeful for another good sleep, away from the nightmares. For his part he didn't really seem to relax, but kept looking lightly around for something. _

"_I know enough." He was vague for a reason and she saw no reason to ask more. "How are your preparations going?" She watched him look uninterested._

"_Well enough." It was awkward. She didn't want him to leave, because he quieted_ _her nightmares, but she also did not want to tell him anything useful._

"_After the Archdemon was defeated, I was charged with reestablishing the Grey Wardens in Fereldan." He snorted and looked at her annoyed._

"_I've seen these stories before." There was none of the annoyance in his voice. "I visited your keep in the fade." She sighed._

"_Then what do you want to know? I'm not going to tell you of the now. It's none of your business." She shrugged away her annoyance. "I have nothing for a man who can see everything in the fade." He remained silent and she panicked. "What do you see in the fade? About my Keep?" He shook his head but humored her. He told the story he saw, the variation and she told him what she saw. She told him of Justice and they spoke about the Architect as well as her choice to kill him. _

"_Do you regret killing him? He was clearly special." He was curious, as she shook her head._

"_What he wanted, would put the world in danger." She stood and walked the room agitated. "We have to make choices that effect everyone. Maybe in the long run it would have brought a peace unimaginable. Darkspawn and the rest of the world living together in harmony..." She looked down shoulders hunched. "But I won't bet the world on a maybe." _

"_But you'd let me?" He stood up with her, wanting to see her face. She took a breath and looked at him. Her face tight and her eyes hollow. "I can bet the world on maybe?" He spoke again waiting for an answer. She smiled, knowing something he didn't. _

"_You wouldn't bet the world on maybe. You were certain of your truth." Her words took him back and his breath hitched as she moved closer to him. "You'd bet on nothing less..." She looked away, now in arms reach. "...Sometimes, even the truths we are certain of are wrong; at least you are taking the time to see." _

"_Are you certain of yours?" He paused and stared at her before asking another question, "What is your truth?" He was amused as she wandered around the small space, looking everywhere but at him. She came back to him, close enough to touch._

"_My truth... that's not an easy question to answer." She shifted uneasy. "I don't know anymore." He wanted to reach out and comfort her like when they were atop the stairs after the battle, but he didn't think it was the right time._

"_When you appeared there..." He was talking of the ruin, and she was entranced by his words. "I felt the whole world change." She scoffed._

"_Felt the whole world change..." She echoed his words, trying to find the meaning in them. When she looked back, he was gazing at her, a warmth in his eyes that pulled at her. The magic in her blood warmed her face, and pulled at his. She looked away, "... you weren't exactly what I expected either..." She shook her head and went to move away from him to get away from the pull. He reached out and touched her face, lost in the moment. She looked back at him just in time to feel the kiss. It was quick and thoughtless, bringing a warmth to her body. He pulled away too quickly, and she missed the feeling._

"_I..." He went to speak, but she grabbed his face and kissed him again, there was a desperation in the kiss. Both searching for something lost and the need to feel something else. She pulled away first face red, and her heart pumping so loud, unnerved and afraid._

"_I'm sorry... I... this isn't right..." her words were unmoving even as she felt the urge to continue. "I can't..." She couldn't look at him, shame covered face. _

"_I shouldn't have... I'll see you again." His words were laced with something that made her heart jump. She looked up and he was gone. The noise of death and pain of memories flooded back and she was on the ground screaming into the void._


	3. The Dragon and the Tower

Varric tapped her shoulder softly, "Good morning, the storm has passed." She nodded and blinked away the sleep trying to forget the kiss. She resolved to not tell Varric; he would never let her or Solas live it down. She stood and shook her head, trying to figure out why she kissed him back. It felt wrong, but left a warmth in her chest. The other companions gathered their camping gear and readied themselves to go.

"Varric, how far is it to the Deep Road entrance?" She was a bit nervous about moving through the Stormy Coast with the artifact. If one of Solas's men found them, she'd have a lot of explaining to do. She didn't want to kill any of the Elvhan, there were so few.

"Why? Want to get back to that pool?" Varric's voice was teasing and Naku was put at ease. He had a way of doing that without effort. He eyed her, sliding his pack onto his shoulders. "Must've been quite an experience." More chuckles. Naku grabbed her pack and joined the others leaving the cave.

"I just don't want to fall into the sky." She was poking fun, "The pool was very beautiful." She smiled slightly to herself, but Varric caught it.

"Sure sure." He stepped out into the after-storm air and breathed deep, "maybe an hour, depends on how fast we walk, and what we run into." he reminded her that Solas's men had a high activity level in the area. The four of them shuffled out of the cave and into the narrow passage leading to the cave. They walked slowly up the sides and planned to follow the ridge to the placed they entered from.

"Do you hear that?" Naku turned toward the human mage who joined them on this trip. She stopped walking and listened, a dragon. She looked up sharply and waited, hearing it getting closer and closer. Varric yelled telling the others to move to cover, as it flew overhead, but she just watched it; a storm dragon. The wind whipped around her turning her head to follow it. She looked at the ground and cursed, ducking behind the rocks with the others as elves in similar clothing to Solas's weird fur armor, charged after it.

"The fuck they after a dragon for?!" Varric whispered in a sharp hiss, when they were passed them. "The inquisition took a few down, but fuck, they wanna die?" Naku's heart was racing the pull of battle calling her.

"Think they'll be alright?" She was worried for the hunters and she wasn't sure why. "I mean, they have to be pretty confidant to go after a dragon..." Varric snorted, the mage and shield warrior looked at her weary.

"We aren't gonna help them, right?" the warrior's question was directed at Varric.

"Sure as Fuck we aren't. Let that big lizard eat 'em if they are gonna be stupid." Varric looked at Naku, who's eyes were still following the path the dragon took.

"It'd be smart to see what they are doing..." She looked at Varric with a small smile.

"You won't listen to me if I tell you not to do this?" Varric shook his head already knowing the answer. "We are gonna wait by the entrance, don't hang around and get singed." He did the motion for them to move out, and the other two started with him toward the entrance, and the mage grabbed her pack from her with a nodded.

"Good luck Warden." She watched them pass the first part of the ridge before she turned toward the dragon's path. She followed the ridge staying high up but low to the ground. She kept her smaller blade handy and her ears open.

After about fifteen minutes of walking she started to hear the tells of a dragon fight. She let out a slow breath and peaked over the edge. The elves were using mostly bows and keeping their distance. There were about a dozen of the them. She waited, watching, seeing if anything useful would happen. The Dragon roared and smashed its tail into the elf bowmen grouping. She took a hitched breath and fought the urge to jump down and help. They picked their target; it wasn't any of her business. Her dominate arm twisted with the urge again as the dragon set several of the bowmen ablaze. It was then that she saw the mages. There were only a few of them, off to the side out of the reach of the dragon.

"They should have brought at least one warrior..." she whispered to herself. The dragon continued to lash around the field without a consistent direction; hitting any and everything. She watched concerned as slowly one at a time the bowmen went down and spells stopped firing. "Sorry Varric..." She took a breath drew her sword and jumped off the ridge. It was easy enough to slide on the angled side. She slammed her foot into a rock sticking out of the ground and launched herself onto the back of the dragon. She heard some commands in elven and arrows flying by overhead. Her small sword caught on the wing and ripped it open.

The dragon roared and tried to throw her; she let go and used its momentum to launch herself onto its back. Her larger blade in hand she split its skin open. The dragon tried to roll and broke the other wing. She tossed her blade away from the dragon and rolled under its head as the creature roared and blew fire, stuck on its side.

"Mother Fucker." She popped her shoulder back into place and yelled at the creature. The elves were watching her under hoods and distance. She spotted her blade a few feet away and ran for it. The dragon got itself up and poured fire at the bowmen. The mages must have replenished their supply of lyrium, because an ice barrier appeared. Blade in hand she ran toward the bowmen, who pointed their arrows at her instead. She was smiling feeling the battle in her blood, crying out in joy.

"Aim for his left eye!" She didn't really care if they heard or even listened, she turned sharply and squared up with the creature and taunted it. It roared and threw fire at her, the runes in her armor protecting her from the worst of it. She charged him. She screamed in joy as the arrows went for his left eye. They listened. The dragon turned his head left shocked by the arrows. She didn't let up speed, trusting the arrows to hit their mark; according to the Dalish, Elves are the best bowmen after all. She ducked under the turned head rammed her sword into the soft part of the neck. The force of the slide slit the creatures throat. The dragon barbled and dropped. She managed to move out of the way, preventing herself from being stuck under the dragon's body.

She let out a shout of excitement and triumph doing a jump spin. She pulled her sword free from the dragon's throat and climbed it's back to retrieve her small sword. Once both were safely back in their places, she looked at the elves, their bows now trained on her. She smiled, maybe the fight wasn't done. She cleared the distance to them, bows still pointed at her. One of the elves walked forward, raising his hands for the bowmen to drop.

"Who are you?" The bowmen relaxed their bows. She didn't answer and just stared at them, debating what to do or say. She did her best to wipe the blood from her face. He said something in elven and the bows went back up. "Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes, flexing her hands. The bowmen didn't react.

"You should have at least one warrior when fighting a dragon." Her voice clear and solid. More elven and the bows went down.

"We would have been successful without you..." he stepped closer walking in a proud, confidant way that made her want to run him through. "However, you made it happen a bit faster. What do you want for your assistance?" She shrugged. Relaxing and looking around at the bowmen and mages, who were emerging from the tree line.

"Maybe I just wanted to fight a dragon." She looked back at the dragon corpse, remembering why she was there in the first place, "What do you want with a dragon anyway?"

"That is none of your concern." She turned back at his statement shrugged and moved to leave.

"I'll take my leave, bring a warrior next time." She waved and headed toward the coast.

"Hello Hero of Fereldan." It was a different voice, but she didn't recognize it. "Fen'Harel would like a word." She tensed and weighed her options. She turned back around and the first man to speak to her looked at her curiously.

"You are the one who killed the Inquisitor..." The leader bowed his head lightly in respect. The new man had his hood pulled back, but she didn't register the face.

"I'd rather not get involved with the Dread Wolf." There was a hiss from the man who recognize her. He stepped closer and eyed her thoughtfully.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." His voice overconfident.

"You'll have to take me down first." She smiled when the bowmen leaned back slightly, as she squared up with the new man.

"You really think you can get away?" His voice threatening in disbelieve.

"I know I can." She glanced at the bowmen and mages all eyeing her unsure. The man laughed saying something in elvan. She widened her stance and prepared to put up a fight, when Varric caught her eye. He was on the ridge, Bianca pointed at her. She smiled.

"Come willing, you don't want to cause more damage." He was annoying her.

"Confidence is all well and good, but arrogance will get you killed." She turned sharply and ran for the coast. He shouted something in elven, but before they could fire Varric covered the field with smoke. She rounded the bend and disappeared into the trees. They were unable to catch up.

She ran until she was at the Deep Road Entrance, Varric waiting just inside.

"Couldn't help yourself." There was a bit of anger to his voice, but mostly relief. "please don't do that again, Tamer, the colony would be lost without you." She snorted and high fived her friend.

"Thanks for the assist Varric, I didn't want to kill any more Elvhans." The two other companions were looking weary, but didn't comment. They had six artifacts stashed at this particular entrance, and they were supposed to bring them to Valammar this trip. "What do you think they wanted with a dragon?"

"Maybe it was bothering something else they were doing?" The mage spoke up and the guesses continued almost all the way back though Varric and the others did most of the talking. Naku kept quiet thinking of the exchange and only piped in every once in a while.

They delivered the artifacts to Dagna who kept them under lock and key in the vault. Naku split as soon as possible, not wanting to deal with Varric's teasing. He was busy telling Dagna about Naku's 'stupidity' and always having to save her ass.

She found her hammock and moved quietly to not wake anyone up. The long week trip from the Stormy Coast wore her out. She had made it a point to sleep as little as possible, not wanting to deal with Solas and his questions about the dragon and her interactions with his Agents. She wondered if he had a standing order to capture her. She'd have to be more careful when going out.

_She drifted to sleep, before she realized it and found herself on a strange floating island. The ground felt normal, but there was a pulse to it, like it was enchanted. She remained fixated on the ground and didn't look up until she bumped into a wall. She stepped back from it a little surprised at it being there. It was a strange thing to see. The walls also felt enchanted; it looked and felt like it was always thus. She ran her fingers over the stones, and they were both warm and cool. _

"_Strange." She whispered to herself and finally looked at her surroundings. There were several other floating islands, each with unusual buildings that moved and stood in ways she did not think possible. Stone and Crystals adorn the builds and islands, shining from an invisible sun. She looked back at the building she was standing near, and began walking around it, looking for an entrance. The archway was framed with detailed pictures of stories Naku_ _did not know. The very arch seemed to shine with an internal light that gave her pause. _

_The next room was large and opened into a dome that could not have fit in the tower structure she had been walking around. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling very out of place and wondering how she had gotten here. The walls of the dome were covered in murals of more stories she didn't know, but this time she recognized a few symbols. These walls also seemed to shine from within brighter in some places then others. She quietly continued into the area, paused here and there to admire the murals and unique glow of the room._

_She came to two stairs that wrapped around the front of the room, and led up to another archway. Naku placed her hand on the banister and sighed from the warmth. It was comforting in a way a hug from a friend after a long trip was comforting. The room almost seemed to chant that everything would be alright. She ran her fingers across it lightly while climbing the stairs, weary of trusting such comfort. The next archway was plain in comparison to the entrance of the tower; rather than the intricate stories it was decorated with leaves, branches, and small birds. As she passed underneath it, she was certain she heard them singing._

_This room told a different story, there were elves in soft white and other light-colored outfits, moving through mirrors and dancing together. There was a tint of a green glow filling the room from the paintings. Naku_ _would blink and it seemed the people in the paintings were dancing and moving, smiling into the room. She was unnerved, and walked through the space as quickly as possible. She emerged on the outside of the tower; a staircase wrapped around the structure leading her up and up. She felt more comfortable with the sky above her and the strange room left behind. She walked up the stairs slowly, admiring the floating islands and the awe-inspiring_ _beauty of this strange world. _

_The stairs led to a wooden door that she would swear was alive. When she ran her fingers crossed it curiously, it opened into a small round room. This room had a simple desk and the walls were covered with books and tiny trinkets. She walked over to a shelf and skimmed the volumes; all in languages she didn't understand. She sighed, feeling a loss she never acknowledged. By choosing her current path, she never learned as much as she could have._

"_You found me this time." Solas's voice cut through her melancholy, but she didn't turn around immediately. After a few moments she turned to look at him. He was wearing something new this time. Naku_ _could only think of bed clothes, warm, but loose for comfort. She looked at herself, dressed for the battle with the dragon. _

"_Where are we?" She looked back at him, curious and still in awe of this strange place. He gestured for her to follow him to a small balcony on the other side of the room. She started toward him, and watched him lean on the railing looking out toward the sky. She came to stand next to him, opting to sit on it instead. _

"_This is my home..." He paused and stood up, hands pressing against where he had just been leaning, "Or at least used to be." He looked at her, shook his head and looked back at the scene, "This place doesn't exist anymore." There was a tone to his words, and echoed its loss, and gave Naku pause._

"_I'm sorry." She spoke softly not wanting to ruin the place with the present. He pushed off the rail, turned toward the tower, leaning back on it. The two sat side by side, silently, both thinking of something else. "About the kiss..." The words left her mouth before she had the sense to pull them back in. "I've never done anything like that before..." She stumbled over her words, trying to find the best way to get him to understand. _

"_There's no need for this." he was looking into the tower, his face unreadable, "It shouldn't have happened." She took in a sharp breath and looked at the ground, red starting in her ears and pooling in her face._

"_I wouldn't say that..." She practically whispered it, "It's just... I..." He was looking at her with the strangest expression, and she felt a sudden uncontrollable guilt. She ran her hand through her hair, a nervous tick she had never quite been able to shake. "It's just that... I'm alone..." She was shaking slightly. She had never voiced her fears to anyone. Even Alistair she kept secrets from, because while she knew he cared, he'd be crushed under the weight of what haunted her. She would never do that to him. Be strong, be a hero. She looked at her hands squeezing tightly together, trying to stay grounded. She didn't want to look at him as she continued, "I don't want to use you." She couldn't find the words, "we both deserve better than what we are given." She felt his hand in her hair, and she snapped to look at him, fearing she was making it worse._

"_I understand." He placed his hands back on the railing and stared thoughtfully out at the horizon. Naku_ _lifted her legs over and let them hang over the ground, joining him. She took a deep breath, relieved that at least this moment wasn't a bad one. She wondered if he really understood or just knew what so say. She glanced at him, thinking, and felt the warmth in her chest grow. Whether because of his pull on her strange magic, or something else she didn't really care to know. _

"_Duncan," She whispered and did her best to ignore Solas's attention on her. "I know I've asked a lot from you over all these years, but I hope you are still waiting for me at the end of this journey..." She heard Solas add something in elven that she didn't know, his words and the moment reminded her of an old lullaby her mother would sing to help her sleep. She let the words flow through the air like a spell, singing so softly the wind wouldn't take it. _

"_You are beautiful," his words were whispered even more softly then her lullaby. She looked at him, and he looked entranced. It reminded her of the first time she told Alistair she loved him. She sighed, unhappy of the sadness the memory brought, when it used to bring such joy._

"_Do you know what the song's about? I was never able to ask my mother." She asked the question still looking at him, flattered by his gaze. _

"_It's a song about goodbyes and dreams. Hopes and the future." That was all he would say, standing up straight and placing his hands behind his back. He looked regal, and it was the first moment she thought he looked like a god and felt a distance she could never close. _

"_Everything comes so much easier in the fade." She didn't want to look at him anymore. She felt an anger building inside of herself and left no room for anything else. That was when the song began to ring in her ears, then it was everywhere, bouncing off the walls and filling the whole of area, echoing on the wind._

"_What is that?" His hands moved to his sides relaxed as he listened._

"_The Calling." Her voice clear. He looked at her, maybe he knew what it was, maybe he didn't. Either way she didn't care; it was time to wake up. She jumped from the tower._

She was back in the deep before she hit the ground. The room she shared with a few others empty. The dream, felt more like a dream then reality, and she was quite happy to pretend as such. After getting dressed and moving to get breakfast, she remembered that Solas never brought up the dragon. She wondered if he would next time. She paused on the stairs to the kitchen. Her feelings twisted between happiness and uncertainty.

"There will be a next time."


	4. Sparring and Muscles

The Warden changed into her training gear, hoping to work off some of the anger from her dream. The tight knee length shorts and loose top worked well enough. Quietly she headed toward the training yard to look for a willing partner. She was weary, because while she saw herself as Naku, everyone else saw her as something else. They were not always willing to spar with her, and she was really in need of it. Her bare feet felt good on the cold floor of Valammar. The dwarf city was proving to be more home to her then any other place she had stayed before.

The training yard, was a large oval shape that used to be something else. Varric guessed it was some kind of market or staging area, but now it served as the place the fighters gathered to have at each other and learn. She scanned the open stone, looking for someone who might be willing to go a few rounds with her.

The Calling returned to being just a light ringing her ears, something she could ignore. No one caught her eye, so she moved deeper into the area to search for the commander. She was a woman that served the inquisition and Varric vouched for. The inquisition quickly fell apart after the fall of the Herald. The hope they had once stood behind, cut down too early. She had been hesitant of allowing anyone from the group into the colonies, but Varric swore up and down they were for saving the world, not out to get revenge for their fallen leader.

Lysette came into view barking instructions at two warriors, sword and shield in hand. She was a templar first, and joined the inquisition after the destruction of the Concave. The Warden felt the guilt of not returning sooner; she wondered if maybe she could have directed the inquisitor to a different path, or at least saved more of the fallen fools who followed her. Lysette spotted her first and grunted a greeting. Naku nodded, acknowledging her and watching the two spar. The elf had the all too familiar shape of the Elvhan, wider shoulders and taller than the modern counterparts. The Warden knew, just like Varric, that Solas had spies and the like hidden all over Thedas, but she wondered why he would send one here that was so obvious. His opponent was a human she didn't know the name of, he had brown hair hanging out of his helmet, and was a bit shorter than the average humans she knew.

The elf knocked the human down and Lysette called them to stop. He helped the fallen comrade stand and bowed lightly to Lysette who dismissed them with a nod.

"What brings you here Warden?" Lysette was not an easy person to get close to. She had seen far too much damage during her short time with the Inquisition, and it hardened her heart.

"I was hoping to find a sparring partner." Naku ignored the name; the Wardens were essentially gone and the title didn't really apply anymore. She was something, the corruption still inside her, so Warden it would be.

"Evunial, would be your best bet." She pointed at the elf who was watching the exchange curiously. "He needs a challenge." Lysette took a shallow bow and walked away to inspect the others in the area. Evunial smiled and moved closer setting his sword and shield down.

"I would be honored." He didn't have the usual accents she heard from elves in their colonies. The population was primarily city elves. They had a few Dalish clans that passed through, but never stayed long.

"Are you Dalish?" She asked looking at him blankly. His smile widened and he discarded his armor.

"No." It was a flat short answer that hardened her belief that he was indeed one of the Elvhan and probably a spy. She shook her head dismissing it, as long as she had someone to spare with. "I'm assuming you wish to fight with our hands? Without armor?" He gestured at her loose clothing and lack of weapons halfheartedly and waited.

"I prefer sparring hand to hand. Is that alright with you?" She danced around him, forming a circle before stopping. The people around them stopped to watch the exchange. The Warden was looked up at as someone above them all, and despite her best attempts that didn't seem like it would change anytime soon.

"Ma nuvenin." She didn't understand the words, but he moved back a little and took a stance. She shook her head, annoyed at how often she was hearing Elven now. She let out a slow breath and allowed the anger to fill her limbs, making her tense and ready. They danced a small circle, rotating around each other before she jumped toward him. He sided stepped, but stumbled when she suddenly dropped down and swung a kick at his ankles.

Taking advantage of his imbalance, she rounded and hit to his face. He slammed into the ground with a grunt, but was up before anyone could breath. His eyes were narrowed, thoughtful, and she knew he had not expected her to get the better of him. He spoke more elven and she found her ear turning red, not understanding the words, but knowing he was complimenting her. They circled again, more people now watching. He leaped at her first this time and instead of side stepping, she slid her arm against his, forcing him to back step, and twisting her body to place her hand on his back and push him forward, where he stumbled again.

"Lysette, said you needed a challenge." Her voice was laced with authority and a bit of mockery, "I didn't realize it was because of over confidence." He laughed, and they continued. Naku lost track of time, and quickly Evunial improved with every encounter. She decided that this attack would be the last and with a few well-placed blows he was on his back on the floor. She threw her legs on either side of him, red faced from the exercise, her hands on his chest holding him down. "I win." His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavy.

"You win." He put his hands up in mocking defeat, as she got off him and offered him a hand. He took it, staring at her with a look she couldn't identify.

"Well, that was quite entertaining." The Warden looked up and saw Dorian. He had a goatee now, and he was even more tan, if that was possible.

"Dorian, what brings you back to Valammar?" He smiled, a hand over his face holding back a laugh.

"Just wanted a word with our fearless leader, and of course you." He winked, and she rolled her eyes. Dorian was a flirt if she had ever met one. She turned back to her partner and thanked him for the spar. He nodded quietly and went to collect his stuff. She watched him for a moment, thinking about asking if he was in fact one of Solas's spies, but decided against it.

"Let us go to Varric's office to speak." She gestured for him to follow and he did, stealing a look at the man she had just been fighting, and seeing him and others watching her with thoughtful expressions on their faces

"Oh dear, I think you may be getting a fan club." The Warden scoffed at him and continued toward Varric's office without comment. Varric wasn't in his office so she helped herself to the drinks he tended to keep handy. She sat down gracefully on his little couch and looked at Dorian concerned.

"What did you mean by fan club?" She was unnerved by hero worship and would not like it any worse than it currently was. She just wanted to prepare the colonies for the Veil and figure out the rest later.

"I wouldn't be surprised if at least a dozen men and women didn't just fall madly in love with you." He made a show of throwing his arms around to bring emphasis to his words. "The one you were fighting for certain." She snorted and took a drink, taking what he said with a grain of salt. No one but Alistair had ever showed any interests.

"Don't be ridiculous Dorian." She took a thoughtful drink while he planted himself dramatically on the side of the couch.

"You may not be aware of this, love, but you are fiercely beautiful." He smiled when she spit her drink out in surprise, "I imagine there are many who would gladly be subjected to your dominance." He put his arm around her shoulders and laughed when she started to turn red.

"I'm all muscle and angles." She rebuffed him, "Men want softness." She glared at her drink, never having realized before how unfeminine she found herself. She wondered when she had stopped thinking of herself as a woman, and started thinking of a genderless soldier. Dorian in his own dramatic fasion flopped against her.

"You are as hopeless as the dwarf." As if on que Varric walked in, papers in hand and a face of annoyance. He looked at the two of them and smiled. "Varric, please warn this muscular, empty headed woman, that she is going to have the whole army falling in love with her if she's not careful."

"Ah." He poured himself a drink before adding, "The Dread Wolf could use a little healthy competition." Naku jumped up with a hiss, but it was too late.

"Oh? The notorious apostate has a thing for our blundering hero?" Dorian laid sprawled out on the couch while he and Varric had fun at her expense.

"Drop it, before I stab both of you in the throat." She spoke through teeth, "That's not a rumor that would benefit anyone if started." Dorian sighed exasperated, and Varric shrugged and took a drink.

"What brings you here Dorian?" Varric sat in his chair, eyed his ever-growing pile of papers, and did his best to not look at them.

"Just wanted to catch up with some old chums," He gestured for a drink and Naku obliged happy for the change in topic. "Really I wanted to get away from those damn meetings. All that fighting and nothing gets done. Fen'Harel is still on track to achieve his plans, there's no final support for you two lovely birds, and more and more people are disappearing daily." He took the drink and after one sip put it back down.

"We are having a bit more luck." Varric leaned back in his chair. "Just a bit." Dorian nodded and the air grew tense with uncertainty. The Warden wondered why they supported her after the beheading of the Inquisitor. Nations called for her head, many claiming she had sided with the Dread Wolf, but they both backed her up. She had killed the inquisitor and the world's current best chance at stopping the Veil from being removed and turning the world into chaos. She became as much of a villain of the stories as the hero.

Without the backing of the Wardens or any nation, Varric hid her in his newly establish colony at Valammar. She stayed in hiding for several months until the leaders became too distracted with other things to bother with a woman who no one could find. Solas continued to expand his network and look for another way to implement his plans. The inquisitor may have been stopped but she destroyed the way he had planned to take the Veil down. The Warden assumed this was why he was taking his time with his plan.

"I vote we get good and drunk, and worry about all of this tomorrow." Varric spoke up, "Maybe there won't be tomorrow, and Solas will save us the trouble and headaches!" Dorian agreed and Varric sent for more drinks. Naku, giggled as she lost another game of wicked grace. She was practically laying on top of Dorian who had taken to braiding her hair. Varric was sitting neatly on his chair, only his occasion lopsided smile, hinting at his intoxication. The two men made her feel at ease and comfortable. She basked in that and relaxed.

"Varric, good sir, how's about another round?" Dorian finished the current braid he was working on, shuffling the cards. Naku giggled louder and tried to stand.

"I should go to bed." She didn't stand. Dorian laughed, and Varric put away the cards. Naku smiled big at Dorian and in the most seductive voice possible, "Your room or mine?" Then burst out laughing. The two of them rolled on the floor, giggling, Varric shaking his head, smiling as well.

"All right children, bedtime." Varric spoke in his most adult voice. The two in questions sat up quickly, nodding and trying to contain their laughter. They make short work of the rest of the drinks, and Varric headed to his room, while Dorian led Naku to his.

They sprawled out on the big empty bed and breathed, fighting more giggles. Dorian wrapped himself in blankets and wished Naku goodnight. She wiggled a blanket free and listened to Dorian dropped off. She stayed awake a little longer, basking in how normal everything turned out to be. It was a far cry away from the endless parade of uncertainty. She felt herself drift into sleep, and her last thought was of the elf she sparred with, and whether Dorian was right or not.

_Naku_ _opened her eyes and found herself at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The high dragon circling above before landing on the mountain and sleeping. She could hear muffled voices of herself and her companions walking toward where the trials were. She looked at the high dragon and felt a little dizzy. She rubbed her face and giggled. She was a little drunk. The sky turned a strange pink shade and she couldn't stop looking at it. _

"_Where might I find you this time?" Solas came up to stand behind her and followed her gaze. "Why pink?" She shook her head._

"_I don't know. Something different from the usual." She answered trying to keep herself from giggling. "I'd like to know more about you Solas." Her voice sounded clearer than her head. She looked at him, but he was still looking at the sky, thoughtful._

"_What would you like to know?" He still didn't look at her, now watching the high dragon circle above them. _

"_How did you start traveling the fade?" She was supposed to be a dreamer, but could go nowhere_ _within her control. _

"_I grew up in a village to the north..." He paused, finally looking at her, "there was little to interest a young man. Especially one gifted with magic." He shifted the fade and they were in a snowy mountain pass; the pink sky became a sunset and colors danced. "But as I slept, spirits of the fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined." She looked away from him to the new scene, cheeks turning as pink as the sky. "I treasured my dreams. Being awake, out of the fade became troublesome. I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore." She forgot her original question, feeling the cold wind, but not being cold. _

"_I gather you didn't spend your entire life dreaming." She thought of all the things she knew he had done. Manipulated so much toward an aim that made little sense to her, and only blew up in his face. _

"_No, eventually I was unable to find new areas in the fade." His words pulled her out of her thoughts. He could go anywhere._

"_Why? You can go anywhere..." There was disbelieve in her voice that he smirked at. After a moment he looked around, picked up some snow._

"_Two reasons, first the Fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled, I would never find anything new. Second the fade reflects and is limited by our imagination. To find interesting areas, one must be interesting." He changed the snow into a sphere, clear like glass, but when he handed it to her, she knew it was ice. _

"_You are interesting..." She was perplexed by the sphere and missed him smile._

"_I'm glad to hear it." He laughed when she dropped the ice surprised at his honesty. "In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the fade."_

"_How so?" Every word he spoke, made her think of him as a normal person. Someone just like anyone else. A person who could be her friend, her rival, her lover. The last thought drained the blood from her face, but he didn't notice. _

"_You strengthen your body to deliver and withstand punishment. The muscles are an enjoyable side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike, because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I." She was confused by the statement but a few words caught her ear, and reminded her of what Dorian had said earlier that day. She casually looked at the sky, maintained a face and resolved herself to speak._

"_You find the muscles enjoyable?" The question came out clean and she was pleased that her face stayed neutral, even as the giggles threatened to bubble over. Her one regret was that she couldn't force herself to see his face when she asked. She wondered what expression he was making._

"_I meant you enjoyed having them, presumably." There was a humor to his voice, that made her feel childish. He wasn't a normal person. He was an ancient Elvhan_ _god. Or at least a very old, very powerful Mage. She must seem like a child to him._

"_Ah" She was able to hide the disappointment and wanted to wake up as soon as possible._

"_But... yes, since you asked." She turned her head so fast; she was certain she created a wind. He was standing there, his hands behind his back, like normal, but with a knowing, teasing smirk on his face. She didn't get the joke._

"_Really?" Her disbelief laced her voice and she scowled herself for taking it so seriously. She looked away face red and ran her hand through her hair._

"_I find much of you enjoyable." She snorted at his response, tussling_ _her hair._

"_You're as bad as Dorian." She crossed her arms and looked back at the sunset, that had become the night. The stars weren't any she recognized, and she let the wonder at what they were all called distract her from her own embarrassment. _

"_Hero..." He drew her attention away from the stars. _

"_Naku." Her voice was short and held no room for debate._

"_You are a fierce, strong, beautiful woman, anyone who say otherwise is hardly worth your time." His voice danced over every syllable like he was saying a prayer. She held his gaze, the strange pull in her skin warming the air. He reached out and brushed a bit of snow from her cheek. He rubbed his thumb against her face, feeling the spark of her power calling to him under her skin, familiar. _

"_Dorian thinks the elf I was sparring with today likes me." She barely whispered the words, trying to break the tension, but also not wanting to. His gaze was more intense after her words, and he brought his other hand up and lightly grabbed her face._

"_Probably not the best idea." She tipped her head, not understanding. He leaned in so they were a breath a part. She swallowed, unsure of what was happening. He took a breath and moved away removing his hands, and with a shake of his head, he was gone. She stood in the mountain pass, stars overhead and alone._

"I don't know what you are dreaming about, but your face is on fire." Naku opened her eyes to Dorian staring at her with wide curious eyes. "Dread Wolf pay a visit?" She moaned and buried her face into her pillow. "Called it."

(Notes; moon- evune; to conceal – diala; Evunial is used to mean hidden moon. As you say - Ma nuvenin)


	5. Stopping Dreams

**NOTE; the Italicized part is very graphic and maybe upsetting, skip it if you want. You just have to know it was a graphic and upsetting dream to get the Story.**

"_First day, they come and catch everyone." She was standing at the edge in the Deep Roads, Hespith's_ _poem echoing around her, chilling her skin. The Warden hated this dream the most; the words and horrors Hespith_ _described caused her to wonder what happens to female Wardens on their calling, who do not die in battle. Her imagination telling her that many women must be taken and treated to the same terror that Branka's house had. Naku_ _closed her eyes, felt the tears forming as the poem once began rang out again and again, bile building in her throat. Her heart thundered against her skin, bringing a different kind of fear. _

"_Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat." She stared out into the vast empty chamber, trying to ignore the taste that filled her mouth, and the horror of it tasting good. She heaved in the Fade but couldn't get rid of it. She could feel the death in her stomach and skin, squirming, trying to get free. She knew it was only just beginning. She had lived this dream before. _

"_Third day, the men are all gnawed on again." She was in the hall again, the pieces of things she never wanted identified covering the walls, and leaving trails. The very place wiggled and drew to mind all those who suffered and died here. She was forced to walk the halls, slowly unwilling to step on something alive. The crunch of the ground, terrifying her. Don't look, don't look, don't look. She chanted in her head, forcing her chin to stay high. She went to look, unable to control even herself in that place. _

"_Fourth day, we wait and fear our fate." She didn't have to see; she was elsewhere. Standing in the room with Hespith, grey and bloated skin. The Warden scratched her arm, feeling her skin peel off. It didn't hurt, but she was in so much pain. Hespith_ _staring at her, knowing so much, but showing so little. _

"_Fifth day, they return and it's another girls fate." The Warden tried to pull away, trying to see the dark room and the comfort of the known. She had heard and felt this dream a hundred times; trying so hard to not see it ever again. _

"_Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dream." Naku_ _didn't recognize her own voice, chanting the poem with Hespith. It was grainy and snarling. She was fighting the feeling of the living clawing at her skin from the inside. She breathed in the smell of darkspawn, and wanted to vomit at the strange comfort of it all. _

"_Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew." The moment ended and she was standing tall, surrounded by them. They were everywhere, touching, tasting, emptying something and everything inside her and around her. She wanted to fight, but her body wouldn't respond to her commands. Her stomach growing and consuming her. She was screaming, she was certain of it. Screaming and crying and fighting. Was she?_

"_Eighth day, we hated as she was violated." The Warden was floating, she was and she wasn't. Looking at herself from within something that was and wasn't her. The pain of transformation, an image in her mind, but the actual transformation unreal, and dizzying. _

"_Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin." It tasted good but wrong. The need to consume was all encompassing. She was reminded of Alistair, saying Grey Warden's_ _are always hungry. She was hungry, starved. The camp flashed, interrupting the horror of her accepted dreams. She bit into something, someone? She wasn't sure. _

"_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast." She was herself again, staring at the bloated, turned brood mother. She was stabbing herself and it. She was breathing life into darkspawn and wasn't. The pain of death and killing innocent ripping_ _her mind to pieces and forming it back together. _

"_Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams." She was able to finally find herself in the dark room and lock the images behind a dark wall. The poem continued, the words and pain continued, but she wouldn't see it. _

**Note: Start** **here to skip graphic part**

She shot awake, sitting in Varric's office. She was breathing heavy, trying to gather what was left of herself and not the brood mother, before anyone showed. Varric with concern and questions or Dorian with reality and joy, or Solas with peace. She pulled everything into herself. She sat still; this hadn't happened in so long. She hadn't been trapped in so long.

"He didn't come." She whispered aloud and whimpered, "He will never come." She was trapped in the memory, the helplessness, the need for salvation. "No one will save you." She echoed words she told herself a thousand times to cope, "no one, but you." her skin itched so she scratched it, taking comfort from the familiar pain. The fear from the nightmare passed and she continued to sit and wait, letting the memory float abandoned in the back of her mind, until she slept again.

"Hey Kid..." Varric entered without her noticing and was watching her with concern filled eyes. He hadn't called her kid since the first time she tore through the darkspawn while clearing the Deep Road tunnels. "You alright?" She looked at him confused and went to respond, but followed his gaze. Her arm was covered in blood; she had scratched the skin off.

"Bad dreams..." She spoke quietly, "I'll be alright." She pulled a potion from her belt and drank it slowly, allowing the arm to heal. She grabbed a rag and cleaned off the blood. All the while Varric stood still as stone watching her.

"Want to tell me about it." She looked up at him absentmindedly. "Might help." She shook her head, feeling empty, with everything buried inside. "I thought it was getting better..." He set his papers down, hoping she talk about it, even a little. When she first appeared in Valammar seeking them out, wanting to help, she had been a shell. Something that moved and talked and laugh, but never really felt alive. Slowly over the first year, she started to live again. Her dream kept her from sleeping well, but she'd laugh, and he heard the joy in it. Now, as he looked at her, she was back then. The few days after her love died, and she killed the one responsible.

"I'll survive Varric, don't worry." She stood up to leave, wanting to find space.

"I'm sure you will..." He started and then stopped watching her move her limbs as if categorizing them, uncertain which she had and didn't have. "I want you to do more than survive Kid, I want you to live." She looked at him with hallow eyes, flexing and unflexing her hands.

"Hero's never live. We survive." She spoke it so clearly and flatly, Varric knew she had heard it repeated a hundred times to herself. He felt a pull of guilt and panic. He had not invited her here to trap her in the role of the hero. He had wanted to give her a home, somewhere to go and lick her wounds after loss. He wanted to give her a family, even if it wasn't in the strictest sense. Varric wanted to protect her like he couldn't protect so many of the heroes who fell on his path. Hawke's death still fresh in his mind.

"I'll always be here for you, and I got two good ears." He made a point of pulling on them, hoping to see a smile. She did, but it was robotic, like habit, not real. He swallowed, and sighed. "Naku, you're not alone, people care about you. We want to help." He had tried to not be too serious or pushy with the Hero of Fereldan, knowing that he could never know or understand quite what she went through and continued to go through.

"I know Varric." she wasn't looking at him, "But I've had friends before, and I still ended up alone." She looked at him and he froze, her icy empty blue eyes, chilling him. This wasn't the Naku he had come to know, this was something else, and he did not like it. "I have to prepare for that, or I'm of little use to anyone." She left the room quickly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Varric fingered his crossbow, struggling with what to do.

"Any ideas Bianca?" He continued to stare at the door now closed, his friend gone. He'd rather she cries and screams, then the silent emptiness he was confronted with. That he could deal with, but how to get a person to open was not as easy. He had a friendly enough vibe and more often than not, people just opened up. Naku was like that as well. His humor and nature made them fast friends, but she never let anyone see the deeper parts. He knew those were the ones that needed the most healing. Festering for a very long time, convincing her that no one could help and she was on her own. It was dangerous, and would eventually kill his friend. "Shit." He glared around the room and felt the urge to shoot something.

She was getting better. For the last six months or so she was sleeping, and the nightmares had stopped or at least eased up. She was more alive than he had ever seen her. He fired his crossbow at a target on the wall, growling as he let more go. Feeling a bit better, he poured himself a drink and sat at his desk, determined to figure out how to crack Naku's head open like a melon.

She exited the room, feeling a cold chill that crept into her fingers and flushed into the rest of her blood. Varric meant well, and she didn't want to give him trouble. She contemplated just telling him of the details of her nightmares, so much so that she had turned around several times, before changing her mind again. He shouldn't carry her burden. No one but she should carry it; she was a hero and heroes couldn't carry the world if she needed help with her own problems. She took the steps two at time, trying to get out of Valammar for fresh air and silence. People who noticed her bowed as she passed, and bile started worming its way up her throat. They all needed her to be stronger than she was. On the outside, she was a stone, none of her feelings showing on her face.

"Naku?" She stopped and looked up to see Evunial, speaking to her, curiously. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?" He had a shield and sword, dressed for adventuring. She shrugged, her feelings disappearing into the back of her mind, making her a stone.

"Outside." She answered in a single word and waited to see if he wanted to continue the conversation. He shifted under her empty gaze.

"I was about to get some herbs for the potion maker..." He rubbed his neck, "Did you want to join me?" She stared at him for a moment and wondered about what Dorian said. The thought caused her to tighten her jaw and look away.

"Sure." She turned to start walking to the exit, the elf rushing to catch up to her.

"So, is it true?" He had a weird laugh to his voice that confused her.

"Is what true?" She was walking with purpose and paying little attention to his questions.

"You're really an ancient Elvan god, hiding in plain sight." She snorted and looked at him, stopping just inside the door to the outside.

"I'm a city elf from Denerim." Her answer had a tone of disbelieve. "What else do people say?" She asked stepping out in to the world. Evunial obliged and while hunting around for herbs he told her all the outlandish claims floating around Valammar, and the rest of the world about her. Everything from her being a long-lost god, to being possessed by an archdemon. Some got close, saying she was once married to a human prince, other were so far off she couldn't help but laugh. She was her own daughter, or a secret love child of Flemeth and the Dread Wolf. The whole thing, put her dream so far out of her mind, that she found herself actually laughing. They each had a large bag of herbs for the potion maker by the time they returned to Valammar.

"Feeling better?" She paled and looked at him, who was smiling lightly, "You seemed like you were having a hard time... Sorry if I over-stepped." He took her bag as they entered the city, and parted ways after a thank you. She stood still, staring after him for a noticeable amount of time, because someone asked her if she needed anything. Shaking her head, she made her way to Varric's office without thinking. She found comfort in the dwarf's space. Her mind was all twisted and lost. Was her struggle so obvious to others?

Varric was sitting grumpy at his desk, staring so hard at a paper, she assumed he was trying to lite it on fire. He looked up as she came in and his eyes widened in surprise. He grumbled an acknowledgement, not sure if saying anything would cause her to flee again. She sat quickly and quietly on his couch and looked anywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry..." He spoke breaking the silence, she looked up at him, unsure. "I shouldn't have pushed you... you'll share what you want, when you want." She looked at her hands squeezing her knees. "You do so much for everyone else... I wanted to help you too." She blinked as tears landed on her hands. She let her shoulders hunch as she buried her face into her knees, trying to silence the pain. Varric got up and locked his office door, pouring two drinks and joining her on the couch.

"The worst dreams... and he didn't come... It hurt so much." She sobbed in between words. She looked at him, face red, shoulders shaking. He handed her the drink and put his hand on hers.

"It was a bad dream." His tried to find the words to comfort her. She downed her drink in one gulp and told him of the dream. Hespith, the brood mother, the pain, the taste, the strange comfort and belonging; she didn't stop talking until it was all there in the air between them. Varric cursed softly and got her another drink. "Are they always so bad?" She downed that one just as fast, he refilled it before sitting down. This one she sipped, tasting something other than the dream on her tongue.

"Not recently." her voice hollow, trying to pull the feelings back in. Coping in the only way that had worked for her all these years, but Varric's presence, pulling them back out. "He helped." Varric took a long drink and looked thoughtful around the room.

"Dagna says that the artifacts put something between you and the Fade. Maybe she can set it up so you won't dream?" Naku looked at him like he was crazy, it couldn't be that simple. "You'd have to finally stay in the room I've been saving for you." She punched him lightly on reflex.

"I told you I didn't want my own room." She was thankful for him, more than anything. "So, I'll be like a child of the Stone..." Her words clung to the air, and settling before Varric could speak.

"I would happily welcome you to the family."

Dagna looked from Varric to Naku thinking about the weird request. "You want me to set something up so you won't dream?" the disbelief in her voice, but she was thinking.

"Yeah." Varric answered, Naku looking pale and uncertain. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she also didn't want to tell Dagna why she didn't want to dream.

"Why?" She questioned, head tipped, "I'd kill to dream!" Naku started shaking her head, not knowing what to say.

"The Tamer wants to be a dwarf." Naku smiled at Varric's answer, "Do you really want to deny her that, short-stuff?" Dagna opened and closed her mouth. She clearly didn't believe him for a second.

"This is important to you?" She looked at Naku who nodded slowly, the moment intense. Dagna nodded, "Alright, I'm pretty sure I can tweak them a little, to keep you in rather than the fade out." She walked over to a few of the artifacts in her work shop. "Give me a few hours, then we'll test it." her voice was charged with curiosity. Dagna wasn't the dwarf who left all she knew to study at a Circle of Magi for nothing.

True to her word, she and Varric set up the artifacts in the Warden's new room around her bed. She just had to sleep and see if it worked. The room glowed a strange ire green, but it would be a fine price to pay to stop the nightmares. Sleep didn't come easy, but when it did, she blinked and she felt her exhaustion gone. She got up and went to look for Dagna or Varric, had she slept? Varric was sitting in Dagna's workshop.

"I'm worried..." His voice was soft unsure. "She should have woken up by now..." Dagna snorted.

"She fine. All her vitals are good, she's breathing. Girl just needed a good long sleep." Varric scoffed at her dismissal.

"But five days?!" Naku gasped at that; She was asleep for five days. It felt like a moment, just a blink. "Oh thank the Maker." Varric was up and grabbing her arms, "Are you alright Kid?" His voice filled with concern. She smiled, feeling light headed. Naku hugged Varric, then Dagna.

"It worked."


	6. Sharing Magic

The Warden's new found freedom in sleep, began to affect her mood almost immediately. After the initial five days of her sleep, where several people, Varric and Dorian, worried about her ever-waking up again, the overall experience was positive. She stopped avoiding sleeping, and would seek it out regularly. This also meant that she rarely went anywhere overnight. When she did travel for days at a time, she wouldn't sleep. When she returned home, she would sleep for days at a time. Varric was a little worried, but less so than before. It was a step in the right direction.

Naku had slowly begun telling him about her nightmare, as if the knowledge that she wouldn't have them anymore, reduced the fear and burden. Varric with her permission, started taking notes; there was something here. He just didn't know what yet. Naku was currently asleep in her room, catching up on the years she had missed thus far. She had said there was something so satisfying about closing her eyes and opening them to full awareness, without anything in between.

"Hey Varric," Dagna walked in, dirty from working around the city and tunnels. "I got the first set of artifacts installed." She wiped her hands-on rag, thoughtful. "there enough to connect to the next colony, but we still need a lot more." Varric sighed, writing something down before getting up, thanking her. He had been sending out messages trying to find any of the artifacts in other collections. Coin made things move and he had found a decent amount of them that way. Now he was trying again. He was avoiding sending people to look for them, because they were usually found around ancient Elvan ruins and that was where Solas had many of his people stationed.

"I'm still looking." He handed the message to a teen standing outside his office, waiting for just a message. Varric watched him go with a sigh, knowing that Solas knew almost all their moves. He wished there was some way to keep secrets from the man he once thought of as a friend. Varric turned to return to his office when an elf slowly walked up, hesitant.

"Hello, I'm Evunial... is Naku alright?" Varric had seen this man before, watching the Warden curiously. After a quick once over, he guessed why.

"She's just sleeping; had a long journey." He waved off the young man and entered his office. Evunial didn't follow, but Varric guessed he did not like that answer. He looked at Dagna still in the office, still thoughtful.

"If we used lyrium..." She was mumbling to herself. She started to pace, whispering things Varric couldn't hear. He sighed and went to sit behind his desk again. Dagna did this all the time, lost in her own little world, smart. That was all he could think as she stopped sharply let out a squeak and ran from the room. He shook his head, both amazed and appall that he was used to the odd behavior now. Evunial entered his office looking very unhappy and shut the door slowly. Varric laid his hand over his crossbow and narrowed his eyes.

"I am supposed to give you this, and wait for a reply." He placed a note on Varric's desk. There was no seal, just a folded piece of paper.

"And who, may I ask, is this from?" He picked it up annoyed. The man was clearly a spy for Solas, and not a very good one. It was a map, and written at the bottom, in neat, clean handwriting read.

'What you seek is here.'

"What's the catch?" Varric eyed the map, full of distrust. "And you never did tell me who it was from." The Elf just shrugged.

"I was just told to give it to you and wait for a reply." Varric did not have a reply. He set the map down and eyed the man in front of him. Evunial. Varric frowned.

"I appreciate the intent, but no thank you." He placed the map in a drawer out of sight. "If I've learned anything, it's don't take help from someone who doesn't wish to be known." Evunial, nodded and exited the office without saying anything further. Varric thought about the map again. If it was from Solas, why would he help them now? He couldn't ask Naku to ask anymore, since she refused to enter the Fade, and he would never subject her to even the possibility of those nightmares. They would just have to figure something else out. He pulled out paper and wrote a quick letter to the elven god.

_Chuckles, we are staying out of your way; stay out of ours, Child of the Stone. _He folded it, but didn't seal it. Let the little shit stew on whether it's actually from him or not. He walked the city and found her easy enough. She was a slim elf, older, and quick eyes. Varric knew for certain she was Solas's agent. She had told him as much when she arrived and told him something just Chuckles and he knew, as a way to confirm it. Solas sent her to move messages if need be, at the time, they were each supposed to stay out of the other person's way.

"Good afternoon." He greeted her and she nodded hand lightly open in front of her. Varric casually passed the note and kept walking, making a show of checking out this part of the city before returning to his office, feeling a bit smug imagining the annoyance the Dread Wolf would hopefully get from his note.

Naku was very pleased when she opened her eyes. She had never really had great dreams, even as a child they were always things she remembered or wanted to happen. The loss of those dreams did not bother her in the least. She stretched enjoying the stiff feeling of a good night's sleep. She put on her armor and swords, intending to go help with the tunnels today. The walk to Varric's office was a short one; he had placed her room nearby, for what reason, she had yet to figure out. She shook her head, opening the door to his office, ignorance of everything that happened throughout the day on her face.

"Tamer, sleep well?" Varric's humorous voice made her smile. She had slept very well.

"Nothing but sleep." She sat quietly on his couch, happily aware of the feeling of being a dwarf. She was aware of the Fade as well as what else was there. Varric didn't say much and she found herself feeling like something was missing. She licked her lips and excused herself. Varric had a lot on his mind, and didn't see the hesitation on her face. She rounded a corner and almost ran into an older female elf, leaning casually against a wall.

"Hero." She spoke the word like a greeting, but also a dismissal. The Warden paused eyeing her, not as savvy in the game as Varric, and did not understand what was happening. She also did not recognize the woman Solas had set up to deliver messages to Varric.

"Hello... You are?" The Warden fully stopped and watched the woman smile and move closer toward her.

"You are a wrecking ball. No finesse." Her words were factual, not meant to be an insult. The Warden felt the heat spread from her ears to her face, but didn't let her unease show in her posture.

"Is that so? And what can I do for you?" She wanted away from this woman, she must have been a rogue, her presence there but not there.

"Here." She handed the Warden a small piece of paper, "Next time you see me, just walk by." With a wink the strange elf woman disappeared into the streets of Valammar. The Warden eyed the paper with distrust, and turned around to see what Varric thought. He was in his office, but was pacing now. He had a drink in hand and was grumbling about orders and something about the merchant's guild.

"Hey Varric, I need your opinion..." He turned to her entrance, and gestured for her to sit. Instead she handed him the note, not having read it herself. "Some random elf woman handed me this." He opened it, read it, smiled and handed it back.

"About five and a half feet tall? Black hair? Shifty?" He described the lady perfectly, and Naku nodded. "It's a note from Chuckles." His smile widened. "That's his agent for me to use for go betweens." He turned away, going to refill his glass. "Best you read it Tamer. And If he asks, I never saw it." Naku felt the blood drain from her face, nervous about what the note said. She lowered her head and exited the office, gripping the note a little too tightly.

'Meet me here at sunset.' There was a map to a ruined tower she had passed by a few times while on her adventures.

The path to the outside was short, empty and strangely crowded. She had ventured outside, grass and without animals. She squared against it all and continued into the unknown. Naku fought against the mundane of the day, and twisted her spirit for the now. It was all a blur, a heat, a wave against her skin that drove her to seek the isolation of the wilderness. She was pulled to the tower, abandoned and alone; history written in the stone. She settled against the cold fabric of a forgotten tent and tried to reason with her mind, which suddenly was unreasonable. She sat, back against the stone of the forgotten tower, waiting.

"What am I doing here?" her voice echoed her mind, lightly into the fade, sleepy. Still, she wouldn't move. There was a reason for now; a reason for waiting. An echo of the request that she couldn't quite get passed, but understood in a moment that forced her to wait. She focused on the moment and crumbled the note between her finger, annoyed at the waiting. The sun was still above the horizon, at least an hour before it would set.

"Naku," Her name caused her to turn, Solas was standing there and she was relieved. "hello," his lips voiced a greeting that made sense, pulling her entirely out of the fade.

"Solas, why am I here?" He chuckled, reminding her of Varric's nickname and the dalish myth. Laughing as the world fell apart. She was sitting, waiting at the site set up from a long time ago. She sighed, remembering the Grey Wardens. She sat waiting for him to explain why he called her here.

"Why don't you enter the fade?" She took a deep breath surprised at his question. "This tower had stood the test of time. I wonder what it holds." He was looking at the tower, but she was looking at him. She gathered her wits enough to speak, unsure why she felt so muddled.

"It's just a tower." She shivered feeling his disapproval. She closed her eyes.

"A structure that stood the test of time." A phrase that got her to question her view. She looked at the tower, thoughtful. "Why can't I find you in the fade?" She eyed him, hobo apostate attire that gave everyone pause, but she found fit him.

"Not everyone finds pleasure in the fade like you." She tried to make him understand.

"The fade is what you make it." He didn't yield.

"It makes nightmares." She wiggled away from him, unsure of reality and the fade, but certain of her nightmares.

"Your fear influences it." He was angry. She wanted a way from him. He reached for her, wanting to show her the truth. He knew the fade to show wonder, she had known it to reveal something darker. "Let me help you.''

"How?" She glared at him, Solas trying to control the in and out of her environment. He offered his hand, open. Naku stared at him shaking her head. Why had she come here, with his hand still between them. "Solas..." She whispered unsure of him cross legged in front of her. She shifted, wanting him to be right. There were moments of the fade showing her amazing things. She wanted his approval, and to see all the wonders he did. She took a long slow breath, looking at the rainy, camp site set up long before her time here. She placed her hand in his, reveling in it. He was real; she was real. He let his fingers wrapped around her palm softly, giving her the chance to change her mind. When she didn't run, but rather faced him, ready for anything. His fingers tightened around her hand, pulling her lightly toward him, closer, and she locked eyes with him, ready for everything. She felt something flow from him into her hand, and spread out inside her; her face tightened as the feeling overwhelmed her senses.

She pulled her hand away, not ready for the feeling of white-hot pleasure shooting through her fingertips to the rest of her body. She curled away from him, moaning. Her body refused to move to her will, twisting and tightening in an intense climax. Thrashing, a welcomed fire in her blood. She could feel him in everything and everywhere. She uncurled herself, locking eyes with Solas, who had a look mixed with surprise and arousal.

"What was that?" He didn't reply immediately, and she tried to straighten herself out; she could still feel him inside her, like a pulse of power. She closed her eyes and tried to touch it, only to shiver and the tips of her tingling.

"I hadn't intended..." His voice drew her eyes, the look from earlier gone. "You are very sensitive..." He kept his face expressionless, his hands on his knees tight. She turned her body to face him, kneeling, the feeling of him still echoing throughout her.

"Hadn't intended?" She was embarrassed, "What did you intend?" Her voice was airy, warm from the experience.

"Overlay some of my magic in your blood..." His voice was cold, distant. "It may have hurt a little, if anything, not..." His voice warmed a little, his ear reddening lightly. She scoffed at him and rolled her shoulders, feeling strangely good.

"That did not hurt." She couldn't get her voice to return to normal, still high from the feeling of him. "It felt rather good." She was over her own embarrassment and was enjoying the red tint his ears were getting from the topic. He shook his head, the red gone, before looking at her.

"I'll try again." His voice laced with a warmth of its own.

"Try again?" She shifted her hips, fighting the feeling from returning. Her face was hot and her cheeks very red with the thought of what he was suggesting.

"Yes, I'll be gentle this time." His lips turned up in the slightest way, "Slower." She sighed, uncontrollable warmth washing over her body at the thought.

"I don't think that'd be a great idea." Her eyes still locked on him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"It will give you peace in the fade." He was being factual. She nibbled on her lower lip, trying to decide if it was important enough to justify letting him touch her insides again. What he had done had faded into the background of her blood, still there but an echo of before. It was a calming thought.

"Fine. But I'm going to be comfortable." She moved toward him slowly, enjoying his surprise flashing quickly across his eyes. She moved his arms from his knees and climbed into his lap, legs on either side of his hips. He was tense like a stone statue, as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"We will not speak of this." She whispered into his ear, pressing herself against him lightly, trying to hide her excitement on her face. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and took a breath. "I'm ready." She felt him loosen up and let out a breath of air. She didn't know what she expected, but she wasn't ready when he casually ran his fingers against the hem of her top, before sliding underneath, finding the skin of her back. She bit back a surprised gasp, not wanting to give him more then she had too.

"I'll go slow." She moaned into his shoulder as he poured the smallest amount of power into her. She wasn't sure of his reaction after that, she just enjoyed the moment. His power brushed against her, just below the skin and she twisted in his lap. His hands tightened against her, trying to keep her still as he pressed deeper. She tried muffling herself against his shoulder, gasping and moaning as he pressed closer and closer to her core. "Almost there." He sounded airy, his fingers gliding against her skin softly. She wiggled against him, let her voice loose, not caring who heard her.

His power brushed against a wall around her core. She jerked away from him, her body reacting strongly. She twisted and pressed herself tightly against him, reveling in the feeling. She could feel him moving beneath her, trying to get comfortable with her weight and constant shifting. He pressed into it again. This time she couldn't control herself, and tried to get away from him, pleasure ripping through her body. His hands didn't let her go, but rather followed her to the ground. She was on her back, legs wrapped around him, ankles locked.

"Harder." She wasn't sure if he heard or not, but he let out a growl and pushed. Her fingers buried themselves into his back as her whole body arched, toes curling. She was gasping moments later, the sounds of her own pleasure echoing in her ears, fingers pressing into Solas. Her legs unlocked and her toes wrapping around the dirt beneath them. She could hear him breathing against her shoulder, lips on her neck.

"Done." He spoke lightly against her skin, once she loosened up. "I used too much... You shouldn't have problems with the fade now." He removed himself and leaned back onto his knees, hands pressed into the ground around her. She let her arms go soft and fall to her sides, as she stared up at him. His face was straight, but his lips were red from whatever he had been doing to her neck. She reached up and touch the skin where his lips had been. His eyes following her touch. She knew he'd left at least one mark maybe more. She sighed, feeling his power moving through her blood, and lifted her hips suggestively against him. He chuckled. "No." She laughed, skin on fire, and heat still raging inside her.

"We are passed no." She reached up and touched his face, it was as warm as she felt. His power swirled inside her upon the touch, and she had to fight down her reaction. Her hand wrapped around his neck, and he allowed her to pull him down for a kiss. It was different from before, his power pulsing inside her, giving an intensity to it that had her gasping and struggling to be closer to him. He chuckled against her lips and she pushed him away, annoyed.

"How are you feeling?" She wiggled beneath him, feeling very good. He tried shifting away, but she grabbed his shirt.

"Just a little longer." He snorted, removing her hands to stand.

"Let's go to the fade." He set up a blanket near a corner of the tower, under a bit of leftover roof. "I'll show you what I did." He sat and patted the blanket next to him. She had sat up and was watching him intently, feeling embarrassed again. She blushed and slowly went to sit next to him. He smiled innocently. "We won't speak of it." He repeated her request from before, reassuring her there was no need for embarrassment. She sighed and got comfortable against him and the wall. Her head laxed on his shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep after that." She whispered to him, still feeling all the heat of the moment.

"I wouldn't worry." She looked at him, smiling mischievously. His eyes glowing for a second, before her head slumped asleep.


	7. The Calling

_She staggered into the fade, dizzy. Solas was suddenly holding her stable, as she got her mind straight. His hands on her shoulders triggered a charge that flashed green for a moment, before settling back to normal. She shuffled away from him, the charge a little too much for her in her current state. The fade reflected the tower years before. The tent was being set up, and she felt a sadness at the Warden's moving around with purpose. She watched them quietly, Solas watching her. Her skin having a hue of green that inflexed between dark and light, flashing, barely noticeable beneath her skin._

"_I know you don't care for the Wardens." She spoke softly; her voice filled with a sorrow and longing, "They were my family for so long; there when no one else was." She didn't care to look at him, worried that he would be looking at her in disapproval. The world shifted away and they were standing in a new tower, stone still intact and the Wardens gone. She knew that would always be a bruise between them, the Grey Wardens. It was night and music filled the small area, from somewhere she couldn't see._

"_They served a purpose. A purpose they allowed to justify a mistake that would have ended the world." He was cautious of the statement, not wanting to start a fight, but unwilling to lie._

"_In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, sacrifice." She brought her hand up to her chest, "That is a noble endeavor, but we are living creatures. People, flawed, but continue to struggle." She looked at him then, brave enough to stand against his disapproval. "It is a worthwhile_ _organization, willing to do what others are not." _

"_Maybe, but they are gone now." His voice laced with disapproval, but satisfaction. He was happy they were gone. "I understand why they matter to you, but they would have destroyed the world with their mistake." He had moved closer to her and touched her hair, running his fingers through the strands, the charge between them glowing lightly._

"_Sounds like you have more in common than you think." She smiled and looked at him, enjoying his surprised face and light touches in her hair. "but your mistake actually destroyed the world." She let the anger she felt at his hypocritical hatred of the Wardens fill her words. She expected him to pull away from her and become as angry as she was starting to feel._

"_If I had someone like you, maybe I would not have made my mistakes." Her anger melted under his light smile and warmth. "Shall we dance? Before the music ends?" She chuckled, assuming he was trying to change the subject. He moved away slightly and bowed hand reaching between them. She felt the heat on the back of her neck, and reached for him without thinking. The dance was slow, and she loved the way his hand fit just so on the small of her back. She laid her head on his shoulder, letting him lead her in slow circles. The music soft, filling the air around them. She pulled away lightly as just under her skin charged, sending sparks across everywhere he touched._

"_What is this?" She was staring at her skin, power rippling a charge between them. Exiting her and enter him, before looping back again. His face was loose, open._

"_The simple explanation is I wrapped my own magic around and inside you." He ran his fingers against the exposed part of her neck, sending chills everywhere he touched. "It's a warning." He leaned in close and kissed her cheek, the power shifting there, almost calling to him. "You are protected." He pulled away and looked at her, eyes glowing from the power calling to him from beneath her skin. She sighed, feeling content. His hand moved up her back, pressing into her shoulder blades, bring her closer to him. His cupping her face and place his forehead against hers. The power still settling inside her surged, and she shivered against him, pressing her hands into him for support. She wasn't sure who pulled away first, but her heart was beating and the music had stopped._

"_So, you think I need protection?" her words were airy, humorous. He chuckled, moving his hand into her hair, eyes locked. Different music started, a little faster in beat. He moved a bit farther away and they danced at a faster pace. She let go of the teasing question, enjoying the feeling of this moment, so unlike anything that had happened recently. He spun her as the song ended and pulled her into him. She laughed lightly, looking up at him._

"_You have a rare and marvelous spirit." He spoke with a hum in his voice. She sighed running her hands along his chest until they wrapped around him. She hugged him, the draw between them, sparking. She turned her head to rest on him, wanting to feeel_ _as much of the charge as possible. He whispered something she couldn't understand in Elven as they pulled apart, staying close enough she could feel his breath as he spoke. She didn't understand the words, but the cadence of the speech, warmed her chest. She couldn't help her warm smile, the moment forever in her memory. She pulled away and removed herself from him._

"_I should head back." She ran her hand through her hair, trying to hide her pounding heart. She wouldn't look at him, unsure and embarrassed._

"_Alright." _

She opened her eyes and stared at the night of the ruined tower. She looked back at Solas who was still asleep. She guessed it was harder for him to pull himself from the fade, or maybe he wasn't ready to leave. His arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. He looked peaceful lost in the fade.

"You'll regret caring about me." She whispered to herself, waiting for Solas to wake up, trying to figure out what to do. He shifted awake, and he smiled at her as his mind moved from the fade into the world.

"I'll walk you back." He stood up, and helped her stand. She laughed.

"You don't have to." She watched him gather the blanket and setting it inside the abandoned tent.

"I know." He held out his hand between them, she smiled and took it, starting toward Valammar. It would take a few hours to reach it by foot, and neither one of them seemed in a hurry. They walked hand in hand, slowly, allowing each other to bump together, neither willing to let go first. Her mind was completely clear for the first time since she left Valammar to meet at the tower. She enjoyed the feeling of his power swirling inside her, humming in her blood and concentrating in her hand, where he touched her. She'd brush it with her own power, just the slightest touch, and sigh at the way it warmed her, almost approving of the interaction. She smiled, looking at him, a mischievous idea floating in her mind.

She didn't have the sort of power he had, not being a mage. But there was something that had been inside her since the fall of the archdemon that might as well have been. It had been hers for so long, she and it were one and the same. Quietly she attempted to control it, slowly shifting it under her own skin, trying to replicate what he had done. She laughed lightly to herself as it kept slipping through her attempts. Solas watched her face dance between amusement and annoyance, wonder what was going on in her mind. Then he felt it, a sharp jab of power at his hand. His arm twitched as if shocked and he stopped to look at her, curious.

"Sorry..." She wasn't looking at him, but he could see her smiling. He gave a curious mhmm and continued walking. He knew what she was trying to do, and wondered if she'd be able to. She had a sort of power to be certain, but she wasn't a mage; so, mana and magic manipulation shouldn't be possible. There was a smaller pulse just on the other side of his skin; he shook his head lightly, and continued to watch her.

She got the hang of holding it, the pulse of her own power, but couldn't get it move the way she wanted. It seemed to have a mind of its own, not wishing to fully cooperate. Her original intention, lost as she struggled. She growled and heard Solas ask a question as she pushed into it. The power wrapped around her and thrashed against Fen'Harel's, before her vision turned blue.

_The place she found herself was mist, not real, but not an illusion. She knew it wasn't the fade, but didn't know what else it could be. In between, something echoed an answer. She turned and stared at a dragon, hazy, not fully formed; it was gazing at her thoughtfully, eyes glowing a light blue. She took a step back, surprised._

"_Shhh" It had a feminine voice as it shifted into a humanoid form with dragon wings. The woman placed her wing to her lips, a universal sign of quiet. The power around the glowing figure felt familiar, reminding her of the power she had inside herself. She knew, somehow, she had connected with the rest of the old god soul. She wasn't sure how, or why, just knew it. The rest of the god soul; the words sticking to her mind, that meant she must have a piece of it. The figured removed her wing and smiled, taking dragon form again and disappearing. _

"Naku?" Solas was standing in front of her, his own eyes glowing drawing her attention. She swallowed and blinked, bringing the world into focus. "Where did you go?" his voice was full of curiosity, not worry or fear. She rubbed her eyes, not really having an answer. Where had she gone.

"There was a dragon..." She paused, interested in his eyes, which had turned back to normal. "She has the rest of the Soul." She shook her head, wanting to ignore the weird moment and focus on something else.

"The rest of the soul?" Solas spoke, understanding for the first time, where her form of power came from. "You have a piece of Urthemiel's soul." She nodded thoughtlessly, the memory of the weird place becoming hazy and forgettable; as if someone didn't want her to remember. "You are unique." It was a statement filled with an endearment that gave her pause. He was looking at her in a way, she felt her stomach drop, as if a reminder of her life, the Calling began to thunder behind her ears. She reached up and touched his face, forcing her power to her finger tips, and laughing when he jerked away. He looked back at her, indignant. "I can show you how." reach his hand out.

"I'll figure it out." She straightened and started for Valammar, angry suddenly for no reason. She slowed her walk and looked behind her at him, looking confused. "I..." She started but made a face and shook her head, she wanted to tell him about the calling, but couldn't. "Thank you, for the help with the fade." She waited for him to catch up and shrug.

"I benefit as well." He moved close and brushed her hand lightly, smiling when she let him take it. She waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. They continued on their slow night walk to Valammar, both lost in thought, over similar but different things. They reached the entrance around midnight, and stopped just out of sight.

"Thank you for walking me back." She was looking at his chest, not sure what she wanted. He chuckled and tip her face to look at him. She sighed when he placed their foreheads together again, sending chills through her body with the lightest push of his power. "Not fair." it was wispy when she spoke. He leaned in a whispered into her ear; something in elven. She felt her neck heat up, wishing she understood elven.

"I don't... what does that mean?" He kissed her cheek and stepped away smiling.

"You'll have to figure that out as well." She stared at him mouth open in shock. He walked away from Valammar without another word.

She entered Valammar, quickly and quietly, waving casually at the guards on duty. They eyed her for a moment and then with a shrug looked back to the door. Valammar had been a peace for a while, with most countries and organizations, leaving them alone. The Warden guessed Varric and Solas had something to do with it. She sighed thinking about the fact that they both had enough sense to keep a spy available to exchange information relatively quickly. Her room came quicker then she had hoped, unlocking the door. Dorian was sprawled out on the bed, dozing. He had at some point dismantled her sleep aid. It was laying together in a box, near the door. She guessed Varric figured Solas would fix her nightmare issue.

"Dorian," She threw off her clothes and slid into bed, after changing into her night clothes, "You have your own room, right?" He shifted in his sleep and turned to look at her. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What in the Maker's name did you let him do?!" His voice was filled with curious awe.

"Huh?" She sat up and gawked as Dorian touched her arm, thoughtfully. She could feel Solas's magic rushing to where his hand touched.

"It's like, a barrier under your skin." He threw his hands up, as it shocked him. "I've never seen anything like this..."

"What does what mean, Dorian?" She was very confused.

"Solas's magic. It's like it's both apart of you and also alive on its own." As if to prove his point he grabbed her hand and she felt his magic brush Solas's. He pulled away sharply, his hand shaking from the pain. She didn't feel anything from it. "Such a thing should be impossible... or at least very painful."

"What do you mean? It didn't hurt and it's just to keep..." She stopped talking and looked away, realizing Dorian didn't know about her sleeping issues.

"Something to do with this." He gestured thoughtlessly at the box of artifacts. "An artificial veil." He sat up, more awake then before. "What aren't you telling me, Hero." he added the title as an insult, making his disapproval known. She laughed running her hand through hair, trying to decide what truths to tell him.

"It doesn't really matter Dorian. It fixes my problem..." She wanted him to understand.

"Doesn't matter?" He grabbed her face with both hands. "You are keeping secrets from me, your dearest friend." He fell back dramatic, "You tell the Dread Wolf, but not me." There was a humorous anger in his voice that gave her pause. She sighed, removing his hands.

"Dorian." She spoke softly, not having said it aloud before. "I'm dying... This..." She gestured at herself and the box of artifacts. "Gives me peace for the time I have. So yes, it doesn't matter." Dorian's face drained of blood and he stood up, tense. It had slipped out as the easier truth. She wasn't sure what they said about her, but Dorian didn't give her a lot of time to think on it.

"Dying?" His spoke softly, in disbelieve, forget whatever secret she was keeping about the artificial Veil. The Warden nodded, locking eyes with him. She had been at peace with it for a while now.

"You know what the Calling is?" Dorian let out a slow even breath, never breaking eye contact.

"It was told to me..." He looked lost, "That Grey Wardens go to the Deep Road to die in battle..." His stood silent in disbelief.

"Yes, we are corrupted with the blight; it's how we are able to fight and kill the archdemon." She patted her bed and waited for him to sit, the anger gone, and his shoulders hunched. "We go on our Calling when the corruption begins to kill us, to die before it takes our minds." She sat up straight, letting the truth sink it. "I haven't told anyone." Dorian looked up at her, upset.

"No one?" He shook his head. "Why? People care about you! They deserve to know." His voice softened as he looked away from her. "Why Naku, why not tell anyone?" She watched him, his face giving away all his emotions. She felt cold, hardened to this truth for a long time.

"It's just a part of being a Grey Warden." She touched her neck where she knew the marks Solas left to be. "I guess, I wanted to pretend..." She touched Dorian's shoulder so he'd look at her. When he did, she smiled. "Please, understand." His eyes bore into her, wanting to read her mind. He huffed, shook his head, and stood up.

"I don't... but I'll respect your decision." He moved around the room, going to door, before pausing, "But you should at least tell Varric," a pause, "And probably Solas..." The last part added bitterly.

"Won't you stay?" She didn't want to be alone. He scoffed.

"Fine, but keep that Elven God magic to yourself. It Fucking hurts!" They both laughed and instead of Dorian forming a burrito he wrapped his arms around her and buried them in blankets.

"I promise to tell Varric tomorrow." She whispered; he snorted.

"And the Dread Wolf?" Dorian moved his face very close to her, "Don't think I missed those lovely little bites he left on your skin." She laughed and hit him in the chest lightly. "Well, at least I will never doubt who you are sleeping with; probably kill anyone else who tries!" She chuckled and snuggled into her friend, feeling more like herself then she had in a very long time.

Morning came to quick, and she didn't see Solas in her dreams. Her journey into the fade was uneventful; she just wandered Valammar when it was a busy trading post. Dorian got her up and dressed, walking arm and arm to Varric's office, prepared to be support when she told Varric the very bad news. Varric was in his normal mood, making a joke about her 'lovely little bites' before noticing the intense atmosphere that followed them into the space.

"Alright, are you two eloping or something?" Dorian laughed weakly and Naku just shrugged and told him to sit.

"Varric, what do you know of the Calling?" She voice was clear, still at peace with her future.

"Fuck." He sat. "How long?" Dorian watched his face, Varric taking it better than he did. He looked back at the Warden, having not thought to ask.

"Six months... if I'm lucky." Dorian cursed, getting himself a drink.

"Make that two..." Dorian handed Varric and the Warden a drink, before sitting with his own. "How long have you known?" Varric continued to ask questions. She answered them as best as she could. He settled into his seat, each of them 3 drinks deep. "What does our living god have to say?" Her peace cracked, and she looked guilty into her drink. "He doesn't know..." Varric's disapproval obvious.

"He plans to destroy the world anyway." She shrugged it off. "I'll just be another casualty of restoring his old world." Dorian sat back quietly; her statement left no argument. Varric sighed. "He has already guessed, I'm sure. If he's as smart as he thinks he is..."

"Tamer, you are better than that." She stared at him, eyes cold, empty, icy anger.

"I am not." She stood up set her drink down, heading toward the door to leave. "Why do I always have to be better..." Her voice sad.

"Because someone has to be, Kid." Varric added quietly, "I won't tell you what to do, but we both know what's the right thing here." He downed his drink as she left. Dorian said nothing continuing to sip his own cup, lost in thought.

"I'll stay here for a while. Enjoy this time while we can..." Varric and he exchanged looks, sitting in silence. After a few more sips of his drink, Dorian added softly and sadly, "Thedas is almost out of heroes."


	8. Questions

**A/N I going to start updating every other week on Wednesdays. **

Naku did her best to avoid Varric and Solas, days passed and she was starting to regret it. Her time felt like an hourglass on full speed, and she was wasting it. She had taken to helping the soldiers clear tunnels in order to pass the time; they were always expressing their thanks and this way Varric wouldn't complain about her leaving the city. He was worried she'd drop dead out on some venture. He never said this to her face, but Dorian made sure to relay his thoughts to her whenever he could.

They had opened a particularly infested tunnel this time, and she had sent the remaining soldiers back for reinforcements. Being alone in the black, where killing darkspawn was like second nature, gave her too much time to think. The Calling ringing in her ears, like a bell reminding her that the end was coming. She resolved herself to apologize to Varric, and hopefully spend all the time she could with the dwarf. He was her family, whether he like it or not. She smiled thinking about how much time he was spending in Valammar since she told him. He usually divided his time between them and Kirkwall, but not right now. The darkspawn were pacing a little way away from her, waiting for something she guessed. She started toward them cautious, but not wanting to fight them with whatever it was. She taunted them and they screamed their usual noises and charged her. She cut down half a dozen when the ogre came rampaging into view, with another horde.

"Shit." She wasn't one to complain but a good fight. She knew it was what she was meant to do, stand vigilant against the dark. Duncan had seen it, and saved her, so she could use it to protect the world. She squared up with the large thing that matched the one who killed Duncan and Cailan at Ostagar. The horde stopped, screaming in voices and languages she couldn't understand, assuming they were languages. The Ogre made a spectacle of dancing around, taunting her. She smiled; they wanted a show. She briefly wondered if they knew who exactly they were up against. The Warden felt her blood turning, responding and hearing the darkspawn that were so close to her. The ogre charged and the battle began.

She matched its charge, swords tightly in her grip. It tried to swing at her, but she ducked down and used her small blade, mid slide, to rip into its leg. The ogre growled in pain and stumbled, before he could right himself. The Warden moved her back against the wall, not trusting the darkspawn to stay out of the fight. The ogre turned back toward her, angry, just the way she wanted it; anger blinded an enemy. She smiled and taunted it. The rage came in full and it charged again, head down. She rolled out of the way and it slammed full force, head first into the hardstone wall of the Deep roads. She shifted to a pillar as the walls started to shake, but held out. With the ogre stunned she went in to kill it. Sword raised to meet its heart. That was when the arrows started; like she predicted, the darkspawn horde would not stay out of the fight.

She was protected from most of the arrows, by her armor and their bad aim. One however found a hold in her shoulder; she didn't pull it out, just in case it was plugging up her skin. The ogre didn't right itself fast enough and using its body as a shield, she slit its throat. The darkpawn blood bathing her armor and skin in corruption. She did her best to keep it out of her body, but at this point it really didn't matter. She moved out from under the orge intent on dealing with the rest of the horde, when the arrows stopped. Standing in front of the bodies was a dwarf wearing Legion of the Dead armor and a familiar face.

"Hey-o, Commander!" Sigrun was holding her blades up in a wave. The Warden sighed, relieved.

"Hello, Sigrun." The dwarf walked over so fast, Naku wondered if she used a technic. The familiar dwarf was a tanky rogue that stood strong with her, to defend the city and eventually take down the darkspawn plaguing Ferelden, when she had been tasked with reintroducing the Wardens. After Naku had left the job to fulfill other duties, the member of the Legion of the Dead, returned to the Deep Roads, and no one heard from her again. The Warden assumed she was dead. Well, if she asked her, Sigrun would say she was already dead. "I never expected to see you here of all places." Sigrun snorted and pulled the Warden down to look at the arrow, imbedded in her shoulder.

"I run into the Legion every once in a while. Mentioned you were here, doing stuff. Wanted to see what was up." Sigrun wiped the blood as best she could to look at it. "Always in the thick of it, Commander!" Naku grunted when she yanked the arrow free, it wasn't very deep.

"I am no longer a Warden Commander, and the Wardens..." Naku sighed, still unwilling to say it out loud. Corypheous ruined their order, the respect and trust they earned over centuries lost in a few years. She cursed under her breath. Sigrun for her part shrugged and tossed the arrow aside.

"In War, Victory. In Death, Sacrifice. In Peace, Vigilance." Naku looked at her, a feeling in her chest she couldn't describe. "The Wardens have never cared for outside opinion. We do what needs to be done, and sod the rest of it." Sigrun smiled. "Don't lose hope Commander." Sigrun stood straight, tall and proud, "You taught me that. You taught a whole generation that." Naku chuckled.

"Seems I need the lesson myself." The Warden stood, hearing the approach of the soldiers and Dorian yelling at them for following her orders to be left alone to fight.

"Don't worry, good old Sigrun is here to remind you!" She looked at the dwarf before her and did her best to mirror her confidence.

"Does that mean you will be sticking around?" Naku asked hoping the answer was yes. Sigrun nodded and turned toward the soldiers and Dorian, all red faced from the pace to get back here.

"Don't worry boys, the Wardens got you covered!" Sigrun did a pose and was the only one laughing. The Warden did her best to chuckle, but it was getting harder and harder for her to feel anything other than the end. She was being morbid. The soldiers make quick work of the bodies, and Dorian healed her wounds, while she cleaned up. Sigrun bounced around among the corpses looking for anything useful, either tools, or hints to where they came from. Naku was thankful of the dwarf; she reminded her of before everything seemed to crash upon her head. Alistair was still alive, the Wardens were strong, and the blight was over.

"I know your time is limited, but could you please be more careful." Dorian's voice a whisper, "Don't make a death wish yet." Sigrun heard him, she was a rogue after all, and the look she gave Naku, there would be questions. A few hours later, after everything was cleared up, Varric arrived with a group of his own soldiers. The relief on his face when he saw the Warden was immediate. She waved thoughtlessly and Varric took to giving orders and sending the soldiers on their way back, with the 'treasures' salvaged from the horde Sigrun and Naku had taken out. The four of them settled at a small camp, Dorian got a fire going, and Sigrun started cooking nug.

"So, Commander..." Her voice was low looking at Varric in distrust.

"I will take my Calling in the next few months." Naku answer the question she knew was on Sigrun's lips.

"Damn, Commander..." She poked the nugs on the fire. "You haven't been a Warden for long." Varric cleaned Bianca quietly, having not heard much about the Warden's Keep, and her time between the Fifth Blight and the breach.

"Wardens who join during a blight are always different from other Wardens. Plus, I did kill the Archdemon. Can't do that without coming out with something else." She spoke with a humor that left no room for sorrow on her behalf. It just was.

"Still, not even fifteen years?" Sigrun eyed the others at the fire. "Maybe you're wrong... I heard other Wardens came for their Calling... and they were wrong." Varric knew what she was referring to. Some of the Wardens went against the Knight Commander and headed for the Deep Roads, the Calling a fact of life, not meant to be fought, but accepted. Their service done.

"I have been hearing it since before Corypheous." Dorian gasped at her response.

"How long have you been hearing it?" Varric joined the conversation, Bianca forgotten in his lap. Naku sighed knowing this wouldn't end until they knew the whole truth of it.

"The archdemon can only be killed by a Grey Warden, because if he isn't, he jumps to the nearest darkspawn and is reborn, like Corypheous." Naku shook her head, tired. She wanted to find the Fade and walks its wonders. The group remained silent, entranced by the story she had never told in full. "There were three Grey Wardens in Ferelden during the fifth blight. Alistair, Riordan, and myself, one of us would have to die to end the blight and not just die..." She wouldn't look at them as she continued, "The Archdemon's soul is pulled into us by our corruption, as it attempts to be reborn. A darkspawn is empty, no soul. A body cannot hold both souls, and the Warden's soul is destroyed along with the archdemon's." She said a quiet prayer for the fallen wardens who made the ultimate sacrifice for a world that would turn on them now.

"Morrigan..." She started and stopped, looking at her companions. "She had a way to draw the soul without killing the Warden or the Archdemon being reborn." The rest of the story fell from her tongue like a well bursting from pressure. A weight came off her shoulders, making her feel lighter. She had never told anyone what really happened that day, or the night before. With Alistair dead, only she and Morrigan knew it. "The soul passed through me, before going into the unborn baby." The group was silent for a while, the nugs finished and they all ate in silence.

"Damn Kid..." Varric spoke first. "So, Morrigan's son has the Old God's soul?" Naku shook her head.

"Someone else has it now. I don't know who, a woman..." The memory flashing in and out of her mind. "It doesn't really matter." More silence.

"So, let me get this straight. You made the literal soul of an archdemon just move on through you like a cheap ale? Right out the other side? That's why your Calling is like sped up?" The Warden nodded, thinking for a moment the Nug tasted pretty good. "So, you've been hearing the Calling since then?" Naku nodded again.

"Fuck, did you tell anyone?" Varric's voice was wispy, in awe. Naku shook her head. She had wanted to tell Alistair a hundred times, but it never felt right. Sigrun scoffed.

"Remember when you found me near the Deep Roads?" The group began to exchange stories. Bonding over their lives and struggles. Varric talked about Kirkwall and the inquisition, Dorian growing up in Tevinter, Sigrun of the Warden's keep and her life before, and the Warden everything in between. Laughter echoed the tunnel and they settled around the fire in the companionable moment. The threat of the Veil, the impending death, and the rest of the world forgotten for the now, giving these heroes a happy memory.

_Naku_ _opened her eyes in the Fade, happy to be asleep, but sad that the moment was over. Her life was a struggle, but those moments existed; and sometimes they were hard to remember. Varric_ _had told them something Inquisitor Ameridan_ _had said. "Take moments of happiness where you find them. The world will take the rest." His words spoke the truth for so many, herself included. She wished she had gotten to meet the last inquisitor, save one. She wondered if he would have approved of her killing the inquisitor who closed the breach. How he would have reacted to her corruption and choices that saved the world and the life of a warden. _

_She wanted to see it, the memory of the Jaws of Hakkon. But she only saw endless battles with darkspawn. Echoed of wars fought above where she slept. She thought about the tunnels beneath her feet laid down by ancient dwarves in a time before everything the current world knew. Before even the Elves knew, she wondered. The elves created their world of magic and legacy, while the dwarven empire carved the stone and created their own world to be in awe of. The blight ruined all of it. _

_She paused on a particular battle, a ghost war between dwarves of old and their allies, Grey Wardens she guessed, and darkspawn. If she could go back, she thought, would she have tried to stop the blight from entering the world? She shook her head. No. Thinking on the past and what could have happened, changes nothing, but her state of mind. She was now, this was the world she was handed, and she would do her best to protect it. Solas flashed in her thoughts and she looked around expecting him, but he wasn't there. His power pulsing in her blood, reminding her, in a way he was always there._

_She sat down and watched the battles rage, the same fight, but one on top of another. The spirits recreating the feelings of the warriors. It didn't inspire fear or pain like it would have before. She was not a part of it, but rather an observer who could watch without the feeling overwhelming her. She knew suddenly why Solas could watch this and be so detached from it. He didn't see this as his world, it might as well be a story book he opens when he wants something to read or entertain or learn. She was uncomfortable, was that all history was, lessons to be learned? She looked out over the field and felt all her own emotions come to the front of her mind. No, these were people, struggling, fighting, and she would never see them as anything else._

She opened her eyes, feeling the peace of the fade wash over her, comforting. It reminded her of her childhood before her mother died, and before she joined the Wardens. Varric was awake as well, sitting by the fire still burning lightly. Sigrun and Dorian passed out near Naku a bit away from the fire. She shrugged off her blanket and moved to seat near her friend. He didn't speak, just stared at the fire lost in thought.

"I'm sorry Varric." She watched him close his eyes slowly before turning to look at her. "You're right, I have to be better..." He sighed touching Bianca, thoughtfully.

"You have a struggle I can't even begin to grasp, Kid." He watched the fire, "I see why you two are drawn together." She knew he was talking about the Dread Wolf. "He hated the Inquisitor." She scoffed, hating her too. "I'll admit, she abused her power, and at the end... truly did the wrong thing." He sighed looking around the tunnel thoughtfully, "But she closed the breach, and all those rifts... She brought the world together against a common enemy." He looked at the Warden, who wasn't liking where this was going. "Just like you did." The Warden sighed, and was reminded of something someone told her a long time again.

"We can take all the right steps, but in the end, where we end up is all that will be remembered." Naku paused, feeling a kindred spirit to the inquisitor for the first time. She could have taken a wrong step, and did, that she was certain of. "She saw herself above the struggle. I am not always right, and those who disagree with me, aren't always wrong. I am above no one; we all struggle." She knew Varric understood what she was trying to say. "She refused to admit she should be better..."

"Power corrupts," He added. She chuckled, not wanting to wake their companions.

"Absolutely." They settled into a warm silence, where Varric added more fuel to the fire. The Warden began to wonder about what ifs, and had to remind herself, that it would be a waste of energy.

"Will it corrupt you too?" He spoke softly, not really wanting an answer.

"I will die first." There was a certainty to her voice that sent chills through the air. Varric could feel something responding to her, but couldn't think of what it could be; a song. She started to hum absentmindedly, causing Varric to forget the feeling. The sound was hypnotic. "The Calling..." She whispered an explanation, "The darkspawn are drawn to that beautiful, haunted melody." Varric felt a chill run down his spine at the way she spoke of it. Like it was drawing her too. Her eye dilated staring at nothing, and she continued to hum. It was that moment he knew; he would lose her soon.

After that day, Varric made it a point to have someone near Naku at all times. Sigrun and Dorian took up the job most of the time, but sometimes she was in his office, sitting or lying down. Every time she'd start humming that cursed melody, he'd stop whatever he was doing and distract her. He was feeling more and more panicked as the days ticked on and the humming became more frequent. They had set up two more colonies and found many more artifacts but still they didn't have enough. Naku had made a single trip to Orzammar, hoping set up the artificial veil for them as well.

King Bhelen, listened and set up a meeting with Varric; they heard later that this started riots which the king quickly shut down. Varric, unwilling to test his luck, sent a proposition for the installation. The bulk of the citizens of Orzammar, respected the Warden enough and had grudgingly agreed that the reforms were helping, to eventually agree to the installation. Dagna was not allowed to go fearing something would happen to her. So, Orzammar received instructions and the artifacts.

"Let them do whatever they want with them." Everyone agreed with Varric's words and washed their hands of it. The dwarves had taken back the largest section of area since the sealing of Orzammar, and Varric hope that eventually their colonies and the dwarvan empire would meet up and trading could happen. King Bhelen had already sent treaties allowing them to claim lost thaigs, as long as the history and any worthwhile artifacts were returned to Orzammar. The Shapers would also be given full access to the new areas.

Everyone had settled into a pattern. Naku would go with Dorian and Sigrun to the tunnels to help clear and secure them or she would sit in Varric's office, enjoying his company. She met Solas from time to time in her dreams, but they just talked about the history they had seen in the fade, or trade stories of their lives. The Warden found she was often sharing her story more than him, but neither of them minded. A month had passed before anyone knew it, and The Warden started to plan her trip into the deep roads for her Calling. She wanted it to be the most beneficial route for the freshly blooming colonies. Around that time, she received a letter from the Weisshaupt fortress requesting her presence as Warden-Commander in Ferelden and Orlais.


	9. Weisshaupt fortress

Around that time, she received a letter from the Weisshaupt fortress requesting her presence as Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Orlais. She stared at the letter, sitting in Varric's office, confused.

"I'm not the Commander..." She was so lost, "I'm dying, and I'm not a Commander..." Varric flipped through some papers, signing one after reading it, before replying, trying to keep his smile down.

"You are now, and for Orlais and Ferelden." He chuckled at her confusion. "Moving up in the world." He took a sharp breath, "Are you a princess? Secrets, secrets, secrets, Tamer." She let out an exasperated reply that was not understandable. She read the letter for the thousandth time. "You shouldn't go." She glared at him. "Just saying, I wouldn't go. I've written enough stories to know this is sketchy."

"I have to; I'm a Grey Warden; required to answer the summons of the First Warden." Her voice was wispy in disbelieve. "I just don't know why." Varric let out a long, overly dramatically sigh, giving her a knowing look.

"Kid, think about it. Really think about it." Varric shuffled more papers. "Nothing good can come from going to the Anderfels." She read the letter again, lost in thought. She let the curiosity fill her head, what could they possibly want. Not a word from them for the entirety of the inquisition's existence. Corypheous and the inquisitor destroyed almost every Warden in Orlais and Ferelden, nothing, and now, they wanted something.

She stared at the paper. "I pledged myself to the Grey Wardens." She sat up having decided and needing to make preparation. Varric just shook his head, knowing she'd never listen. She walked out of the room, humming that cursed song. He found everything he could on the symptoms of the blight, as well as anything about the Warden's conditions. So far everything about the Warden's was guarded like a best kept secret. Varric guessed it was because most Wardens didn't know the full extent of the corruption. He waited for her to leave, then wrote a fast letter to the Dread Wolf, knowing he was his best chance to change her mind. The older elf was easy enough to find. She took the letter and Varric expressed its urgency.

Naku packed her small bag and looked at the room that she had been calling home for the last 2 years or so. She sighed, guessing she'd probably never see it again. She exited the room and saw Sigrun and Dorian standing side by side. The two had grown close, bonding while following her around like nursemaids. She loved them both.

"Are you sure you'd rather go alone?" Dorian looked concerned.

"I can come. I am a Warden too." Sigrun added. Naku shook her head. The First Warden asked her to come alone and that was what she had intended to do. Varric got her all the supplies she needed and she'd make the journey alone. She was looking forward to being alone for a while, coming to accept her fate again. She was starting to not want to die and that was dangerous.

Her first camping site was three days away from Valammar, the longer she possessed the corruption the more inhuman she became. She was able to go longer without sleep or stopping. She just needed a lot of calories. She ate while she walked. She found a quiet place to climb a tree and sleep under the branch and leaf roof. It was a dry place, and she knew it was unlikely to rain, but either way, she'd be fine. She hummed herself to sleep, easing into the fade like second nature.

_She had only briefly been asleep when he arrived. She had expected him to have that warm friendly smile he usually wore when she saw him in the fade. This time Solas's face was tight with unease, and he practically ran over to her. _

"_Do not go to Weisshaupt." There was a command in his voice. She felt a rage build in her face; she was not his agent to be control. He must have seen her expression because he took a step back, breathed deep and calmed himself. "You should not go to Weisshaupt_ _fortress." She crossed her arms._

"_I am a Grey Warden, and I have been summoned." He scoffed, stomping away from her, angry and frustrated. "I take my pledges seriously, Solas." He turned to her, frowning, brow showing his emotions._

"_Every Agent I have sent there, has not been heard from. I can't find them in the Fade. There has been no word." She had not expected him to be so open about his operations._

"_Why are you trying to access Weisshaupt?" He snorted at her response._

"_That doesn't matter. What matters is that you should not go." She uncrossed her arms, humored by his worry, but also taking pity on his understandable anger._

"_I'm a Grey Warden, they won't treat me like some spy of yours." He grabbed her arm, so quickly and without warning she tried thrashing free unconsciously._

"_You think I don't have Wardens in my organization?" He pushed into her and her body twisted in pleasure, sending wave after wave of heat across her. She went limp, a puddle, panting. He grabbed her other arm and brought her face close to his, locking eyes with her. She could barely stand, as he kept up the steady thump of his power under her skin, stroking the magic he imbedded inside her. She tried to speak, but couldn't make any other sound but his name, wispy and weak. "Everyone disappeared, and anyone with magic will know of mine inside you." She struggled half-heartedly against him._

"_Then take it out." She was trying to grab something to stem his influence on her, so she grasped for rage. He brought his mouth to her ear, bit the soft flesh behind it. She lost her grip and unraveled moaning. She grabbed his shirt as best she could with his hands holding her arms tightly in place, fingers gripping the cloth as he switched between biting and sucking on her neck. She gave into it, getting lost in the pulsing and warmth, enjoying it. His breath was heavy when he pulled away looking at her eyes, half closed._

"_You wouldn't want that." His voice flat, but airy. She tried to voice her opinion, but he set her on her feet, holding her up till she could stand on her own. "Either way, I cannot. I'd need to be physically touching you." She flushed, "Don't go." He stopped pulsing his power and removed himself. She immediately wanted it back. She could still feel the magic he placed in her blood, but he wasn't touching it anymore. _

"_I have to go." He paced away from her, frustrated. "I'm not someone they can just make disappear, Solas. I'll be fine. I promise." He looked at her, really looked at her. The rage gone, replaced with something sad._

"_You have such loyalty to this order. What have they ever done to deserve it?" He was looking at her with a deep sadness, that angered her. There was pity in his eyes._

"_Ended every Blight that has ravaged the world." She retaliated with flat, fact, wanting to see if he took the bait. _

"_And what will they do when all the Archdemons are slain? There would be no more blights then." He stood a little straighter after the questions, like there was something there he wasn't asking, but wanted to know._

_She hated the Game and she had a feeling he was a great player of it, "I don't know Solas. When that day comes put down their swords and shields." She paused, feeling like it wasn't a full answer. "Finally stop fighting." All words of misdirection and half-truths, she wouldn't play the Game, even if it cost her, her life. All truth and honesty where she could; there was so little of it in the world._

_He didn't even pause, "Ah, so that is it then. Job done." Getting the answer for the question he hadn't even asked. Her rage boiled under her skin. If she had been a mage, she'd probably be spitting fire. Thankfully she wasn't a mage. _

"_I don't know what you are getting at, but it makes me want to hit something." She took a step away from him, not trusting herself to be above intimidation. He crossed his arms behind his back, chin tipped, smug._

"_How barbaric of you. And here I thought a Grey Warden might be able to think passed their fists." She looked away from him, ashamed of how easily he angered her. She respected him, liked him even, but while the Wardens weren't perfect, they were her family. The only family she had had in a long time. _

"_The Grey Wardens have one purpose, end the blights. If there are no blights, they have no reason to continue." She spoke softly anger fading._

"_As you say." His flash of an answer, had her eyes on him again, still smug, and satisfied that he was winning. Winning whatever game, he was playing. Cat and mouse, Leliena_ _had said once. _

"_And do you really think, anyone is going to want them too? There's no threat, a military force can't just hang out." She was giving up, but still wanted him to feel how wrong he was._

"_I understand that the Grey Wardens have done well in their endeavor, but their time has passed. They like all great organization have fallen to corruption and betrayal." His voice was crisp clear, unwavering in his conviction. He succeeded in one thing;_ _she was angry again._

"_And what? Will you stop the archdemons? God of Rebellion?! You don't even know HOW or WHY Grey Wardens are the only ones who can stop the blight! The true depth of their sacrifice means nothing to you and WE aren't so full of PRIDE to boast about it!" His eyes flashed, with curiously or something else she didn't know._

"_Then tell me." His words were warm, dripped in honey, tempting. She knew something he did not, or maybe he just wanted to understand her, or maybe the way his eyes danced across her exposed skin meant he found her attractive angry. No matter what, she was too frustrated, angry, and tied up in her duty to notice. _

"_It must frustrate you so much, not knowing. This is probably why you want into Weissheupt. So_ _you can feed your ego of KNOWING BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE." His arms uncrossed from behind him, and she felt her anger vanish in a flash, replaced with resolve. If she had the mind, she'd draw her sword, this wasn't a battle of weapons, but a battle of words._

"_I've never claimed to know better." He was still smug, but there was a quiet annoyance there, reminding her of Duncan, trying to patiently teach a lesson. _

"_Of course not, because you just do. No need to claim anything." His eyes narrowed, she clearly answered wrong. She squared her shoulders, and felt like a disobedient child. She'd stand by her statement, no matter how full of anger and emotion it was. As he let the time tick by, she felt the guilt and looked away. He sighed, and drew her eyes back to him. The smug face gone, replaced with a softer, gentler look._

"_I'll ask once more. Please, don't go." The word please snagged on her ear, making her hesitate. She kneaded her lower lip with her teeth, and gave it all a second thought. She sighed and looked at him, watching her with a hopeful expression. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter if she disappeared. In a month or so, she'd be dead anyway. She couldn't tell him; her heart couldn't take the look on his face. She'd rather he hates her then know. He was already alone, and she understood that more than most. How would he take her death? She had to go._

"_I..." He must have seen the resolve on her face._

"_Stop." He tightened his jaw, putting his hands up. "Warden." Venom and insult dripping from the title. He bowed mockingly, and vanished._

She opened her eyes to the sun light sky. She was at a lost as to what to do. The hesitation returning in full force. She played with his magic in her blood, brushing it with her own while walking. He was right that any mage would be able to see his mark on her, but she was hopeful that there would not be a mage to do so. The Anderfels were the origin of the Wardens and the blight covered and still effected much of the land. She kept thinking about to him and his anger. Was he angry because she was disobeying him, or was there something else? He hated the Wardens, was she choosing them over him? She let her thoughts wander, it blocked out the hum of the Calling.

"Welcome Warden Commander." She entered Weisshaupt, still not sure if this was where she should be. Like a creature without mind she followed the Warden deep into the fortress, not thinking about what was happening, still lost in what happened. She took a breath decided she shouldn't be here and looked up for the first time. The First Warden was sitting on a throne, dressed in regalia, making her feel sick. She had heard the Wardens basically ruled the Anderfels, but this was too much.

"Welcome Hero of Ferelden. I'm the First Warden." There was no name give, he spoke it like it was all he was. Panic set in. This was wrong. Wardens weren't supposed to rule, they were there to protect the world from the darkspawn, a shield and sword in the dark.

"Thank you for the welcome, First Warden." She felt like she was missing something as everyone around stayed silent. She squared her shoulders, she would not bow to this man, or anyone. They would have to cut her at the knees. He smiled, it was kind, full of pity.

"Please follow me." He stood and she expected him to trip on his robes. Quietly she walked after him and kept her face held high as the snickers and words of judgement followed them into the hall. In all her years as a Warden she never felt more unwanted then at that moment. Fen'harel's power pulsed inside her, filling her with comfort. He stopped and gestured for her to walk next to him. She did so, and they walked at a slow, meandering pace, he congratulated her accomplishments and asked her about Fen'harel, the inquisitor, and the new colonies she was helping set up. She answered as best she could, distracted by his formal way of speaking. Wardens had always been brothers and sisters to her, there was no need for formalities. "You see, we are very concerned about this Fen'harel's plans."

"I doubt he will be able to implement them anytime soon." She answered vaguely, wanting to leave. She kept trying to think of how she would find him in the fade and apologize.

"We have reason to believe he seeks something of great power here in Weisshaupt." She looked at the First Warden, who was watching her with interested eyes.

"Why do you think that?" She tried to keep her face straight, knowing something was wrong.

"He has sent a number of agents here, in hope of something." The First Warden smiled. "We had heard a rumor that you were siding with him." She stopped and turned to him.

"I'm dying First Warden. I was a few weeks away from entering the Deep Roads for my Calling." His eyes widened just a little. "Any choices I have made, have been to give myself the best chance of helping as many as possible with my death." He smiled, and she knew she walked into a trap.

"Since you say that, Commander. The thing he seeks, is hidden deep in the belly of our fortress." He started walking again and paused briefly for her to join him. "His agents enter those parts of the fortress and never return." His smile vanished. "With the incidents in Ferelden and Orlais we can spare no Wardens to go after them." They walked in silence and she connected the dots.

"You want me to go after them." Her voice filled with a feeling of dread. She would never get to see Valammar again.

"Yes, you see, no Wardens here are currently close to their Calling, but since you are." They stopped in front of a large metal door, covered in writing and runes she did not recognize. "The records call this the Paths of Fate." He touched the door and the runes began to glow and shift. "The agents go in, but don't come out." The door opened, inward into darkness. It might as well have been a wall. She took a breath looking back at the first.

"What is in there?" Her voice was clear, even. She felt nothing but acceptance. She was a Warden, and if she could spare others a burden she would. Death would find her soon anyway.

"No one knows." He handed her an amulet. "This will open the path for you." He paused and looked at her thoughtful and sad. "In death, sacrifice." She sighed and turned to the wall of nothing. She had been dodging death for so long, maybe it was time it caught up to her, and maybe she could help Fen'harel's agents all at once. She went to step through when he added, "Oh, by the way, I'm a mage." She tried moving away from the door, when he slammed magic into her back, fire, it didn't harm her through the armor, but she was thrown forward into the doorway, moving through it like thick air.

"Think she's alive?" voices she wasn't familiar with, the amulet clutched tightly in hand she sat up, opening her eyes. She was in a room without door or windows as far as she could tell. There were about a half dozen people standing about. "You alright?" It was an elf. She glanced around the room; everyone here was a Warden, but the woman talking to her; she could feel their corruption, and her lack of.

"Where am I?" The Warden moaned in pain; she must have hit her head.

"The First Warden called it the Paths of Fate. So far, we have just been stuck in this room."

"He threw me in here," She stated it mostly to herself, to reaffirm it as reality.

"Same for the rest of us." The group started chatting among themselves, but the first elf was looking at her thoughtfully.

"He didn't send you here." She read between the lines.

"He did not." She sighed and helped the Warden stand.

"The First Warden is a fool. There have been about three dozen of us in total. Every once in a while, a door opens and lets people through. No one's come back." They all nodded. "You've been the only new person in a while.

"Did he give anyone else this?" She held up the amulet, the rest all had identical ones. "opens the path?" More nods.

"He thinks we are all agents of that Fen'harel." Some snorts of laughter and agreement and dismissal.

"Some of us have been." The first elf winked, chuckles. That was when she noticed, everyone in the room was an elf.

"But not all of you are?" Shrugs, and nods.

"Not all of us, no." They all sat against the walls. "Are you?" Someone asked, she didn't know who.

"I'm the Hero of Ferelden." She sighed running her hand against the wall, strangely the Calling weak here. "I am working with him, I guess, but I am no agent of his." The room gave a collective gasp.

"THE Hero of Ferelden?" "The one who killed the archdemon?" "and lived?" Dozens of questions flew at her all at once, and she answered them, if she could. "Why would he throw The Hero of Ferelden into this mess with us?"

"I have Fen'harel's magic inside me. I'm assuming he thinks I work for him." She paused as more questions came, and she answered those to. "What happens if no one goes through the door?" Nothing. It just closes after a time. She hummed the Calling's melody feeling the stone beneath her fingers. "I'm going through next time, any who wish to join are welcome." The first elf stood up.

"I'll go. I'm a mage. Specializing in fire, and the names Revas." The Warden gazed at the others, none stood.

"No offense, Hero, but I'll take my chances here." Naku just shrugged.

"If I make it out, I will do my best to come back here for you." The Warden knew there was just waiting to be had.

"How'd you tolerate him putting his magic in you?" Revas had taken to walking beside her circling. "I thought such things would be very painful, like forcing something foreign."

"It didn't hurt." She answered getting impatient. "What does Revas mean?" Revas laughed.

"Freedom. I didn't have a name as a slave, so I picked it." Naku stopped pacing and look at her; Revas was smiling big, proud and burning with a fire The Warden had once seen in herself.

"It's a pleasure to have you on this journey Revas. Your name will bring us luck." Laughter from the room.

"She's nothing but bad luck, Hero. You are best going alone." Revas paled and looked down; her fire smothered by their words. Naku looked around the room, the Wardens sitting, giving up.

"People say that about me as well." She turned her eyes back to Revas, "Never stopped me." The way opened and the Warden moved toward it without a doubt. She turned to Revas, who was unsure. "Coming Revas?" She nodded forcibly and grabbed The Warden's hand. Together they passed through the first door of the Paths of Fate.

The Paths of Fate started out as a long dark empty tunnel. Dark was not the proper word to describe it. The two elves could see, there just wasn't any light and no matter how far they walked, it seemed like it would never end. Revas kept hold of the Warden's hand, afraid of being left behind or separated.

"What do you think Paths of Fate mean?" Revas asked trying to break the silence. Naku thought about it for a moment before answering.

"My guess is we are going to have multiple choices that lead to different ends." She stopped and laughed when the girl ran into her. "Don't worry Revas, we will get out of here together." Revas tried to laugh as well, but it came out pathetic. The Warden tightened her hold on Revas hand in comfort, wanting to give her the strength she had. While Revas had Fire, the Warden had resolve.

"Does Naku mean anything?" Revas continued talking as they walked.

"If it does, that's by chance. My mother just thought the letters sounded good together." She was feeling better, the Calling had returned to a dull Echo ignorable in the back of her mind. Revas huffed quietly to herself. "You said you picked your name?"

"Yes, when Fen'harel's agents save a bunch of us from Tevinter masters, we were told we could pick names if we wanted. My grandfather knew a bit of elven and would use that word a lot. When I found out what it meant, I had to pick it." She was smiling in the dark, proud of the memory that lived in her name. Naku wanted to ask about her grandfather, but knew he was probably not in the world anymore. "If I remember correctly, you're from Denerim?"

"Yes," The Warden gave her a basic outline of her life. It was not super long, but it was bloody. She helped shape the world in her own way, not like the inquisitor, but shape it she did. Revas told her stories of Tevinter and her enslavement. She was born to a slave, and thus was one from the beginning. At first, her master was kind enough, not violent. But when he was out maneuvered in the game, he turned to blood magic. Naku let out a disapproving growl. "No one should be used like that."

"It'll be better when Fen'harel restores the world of the elves." Revas spoke with such hope and certainty, Naku didn't have the heart to contradict her. She didn't fully believe that to be true. The old world was bad enough that it destroyed itself, infighting happens no matter who is the dominate species. Elves would be no better than their human counterparts, eventually. Power corrupts, just like Varric said.

"I don't like looking to the past." The Warden took a breath, seeing something in the distance that was different from what they were seeing now. "It only leads to doubt, and doubt quickly turns to hesitation." She loosened her grip thoughtlessly trying to catch a glimpse of what was ahead, "hesitation will get you killed; then you lose your future." Revas held on, but didn't squeeze as tightly, looking at the Warden with a sense of awe.

"if we don't look to the past, how do we stop ourselves from repeating it?" Naku stopped and looked at the younger elf's brown eyes, wide and full of hope.

"It seems to me that Fen'harel wishes to repeat the past. Not learn from it." She hadn't meant her voice to sound so harsh, but it did. Revas blushed and looked away anger building in her face.

"So, what would you have us do?! Nothing?!" Revas let go of her hand, face red, shaking.

"Make a world where everyone helps where they can. Helps regardless of who needs it." Naku watched Revas face move from anger to embarrassment to sadness.

"That's impossible." She whispered.

"I suppose destroying the world and starting over would be easier." Revas stiffened and looked at her again. "Doesn't make it the right choice." Naku smiled and grabbed Revas hand again. "But for now, let us get out of here." Revas squeezed her hand and they walked toward the difference.


	10. Paths of Fate Part 1

**A/N I wrote this a while ago, and lost track of the days. It's a few days late, but I will make an effort to be on time in the future. Enjoy! I am very much loving this story. And to those who are wondering about the Red blade from the beginning, don't worry! It'll appear again. ;)**

_The air changed the minute they walked into the difference. It was like a sort of crack that once they reached, consumed them and spit them out somewhere different. The air charged with something, Naku_ _didn't react to it, but Revas let out a surprised gasp._

"_It's the fade... its energy... magic is everywhere." They gazed out at a Thedas_ _with the Veil torn down. Things were floating, mountains turned upside down, buildings in impossible shapes, but in pieces. She was reminded of Solas's tower. This was the world he wanted to restore. Revas released her hand and walked around slowly gazing at everything, overwhelmed by it all. _

"_Revas, be careful. We are still in the Paths of Fate." She grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her, "This isn't real." Revas shook her head nodding, but still overwhelmed by it all. They walked for a while, encountering nothing but the strange world, no life. "This place is wrong, somehow..." Revas agreed. They stopped to take a break, thinking._

"_Is this a path of fate?" Revas asked looking around again, trying to lock everything in her memory. "Maybe... We will encounter multiple fates. Not paths." Naku_ _frowned._

"_This is a possible future?" They both took a breath, unsettled by it. Revas tried a spell, and found it easy to cast and used little to no power. The Warden watched, keeping herself ready for anything. If this maze was a bunch of different fates, they had to find paths through them. That could mean anything. "Something's coming." Naku_ _grabbed Revas and ducked behind stone. It was a woman, elven, and Naku_ _did not like the way she was looking around. _

"_Dread Wolf, come out come out, where ever you are." The elf sang the words, Naku_ _felt the familiar tingle of magic. She was a mage, and they were in the fade. The Warden Cursed._

"_Stay here, and only heal if need be." She whispered to Revas and walked out from behind the stone. The strange elf looked at her, eyes widening._

"_You aren't the Dread Wolf." Naku_ _shifted on her feet, lightly, expecting a fight. "but you feeling like him. He's power vibrating inside you." Naku_ _felt the power before it happened and jumped out the way. A dark black fire burned a trail from the elf to Naku. "You must be important to him. If he took the time to wrap himself so fully around you." The Warden cursed as she threw lightning. Revas remained safely behind the stone, and Naku_ _hoped she'd stay that way. More spells, she was having issues getting close. Her enchanted armor protecting her from most of the damage. _

"_And who might you be?" The Warden hoped talking would distract the elf. She laughed mockingly. The Warden smiled inside, overconfidence, she could use that. _

"_I am Sylaise, Goddess of the Hearth. Fen'harel_ _must have kept you under a Titan for you to not know me, Da'len." The Warden chuckled. _

"_I apologize, I was under the impression the Elven God were just disturbed mages." She jumped away from a fire ball, and charged as the woman screamed enraged, looking away from her. Sylaise_ _came back to the fight a little faster than_ _the Warden would have liked, she got fire to the chest. The force knocked her back a few steps, but otherwise unharmed._

"_Have the dwarves in that sad Valammar_ _city decided to finally help your little rebel?" The name of Varric's city brought a smile to Naku's_ _face. He lives. Her smile annoyed the elf god. "Enough playtime. I'll leave your corpse for him to find. I want to see his face, when I paint the ground with his lover." The Warden snorted at her wrong conclusion, and easily dodged the large, unfocused attack. She fade_ _stepped behind the elf who was so lost in her spell, missed her. Her blade came down hard, the enchantments slicing through her flesh like butter. The spell ended immediately, and her head rolled. _

"_Revas! Do you know any barriers?!" Revas jumped out and with a bit of instruction from Naku_ _locked the body and its energy in a sphere floating off the ground. The power of Sylaise, slamming into the walls, apart from her body but not dead yet. Neither of them really knew how it worked, but they were not going to question_ _it._

"_What do we do with it?!" Revas asked struggling to contain the raging false god._

"_I don't know." She looked around at the empty world. "How long can you hold it?" Revas shrugged._

"_I don't know. The world is so different." The two women looked at each other completely lost._

"_Killing something should kill it. This is divine shit." The Warden cursed and stomped around, eyeing the orb barrier, both amazed that it worked and frustrated. What to do with an all power god-elf who is pissed that she was just beheaded. She felt him before she saw him. The magic inside of her boiling, painful. She collapsed, biting back screams, telling Revas in between gasps to hold the barrier in place. The Warden watched Revas strain against the orb, while Revas watched her struggled with magic burning inside her, trying to carve itself out, if she had to guess._

_He spoke in angry Elven, when he appeared. The pain passed, but she couldn't stand. He was in that armor she hated, at least a dozen others in similar clothes behind him, weapons draw. The Warden ignored him, not understanding, gasping like she had never taken a breath before. Revas, face tight with the struggle, Sylaise, trying to break free._

"_Revas. I'm Revas." The Warden found the resolve and sat up, staring at Fen'harel. He had more scars on his face then she remembered, lines of anger and age, marring his face. She was still barely catching her breath, rocking on her hands and knees to stand. She stood on wobble feet and shook off the pain, squaring up with him. She smiled at his look of disbelief. He was staring at her like she was a ghost._

"_Warden." She let out a painful laughter, straightening out and stopping her wobbling._

"_Fancy meeting you here, Dread Wolf, come here often?" She added a wink for amusement. Her blood still ringing from him, trying to boil it out of her. Revas screamed, and Naku turned around, bending to grab her swords without thought, ready to cut off the elf god's head again. She suddenly couldn't move, frozen half bend, shoulders tense ready for a fight. He was holding her in place. Revas was on the ground breathing heavy, but there was a brighter stronger orb around the power. It shrank, Sylaise_ _contained in an orb that fit in the palm of his hand. He let her go and she collapsed again._

"_You should be dead." He looked at Revas, but was speaking to The Warden. She couldn't answer, feeling her blood thick and pulsing uncontrollably under her skin._

"_Ser... we... this isn't... real..." Revas tried to squeal out an answer before Solas shut her down with a look._

"_You always know how to show a girl a good time." The Warden moaned out a reply, standing up slowly again. "Stop, doing that." Her voice haggard. He held the orb moving it around on his hand like a simple piece of glass. He spoke something in elven and the elves who came with him, began to clear the evidence of the battle. He walked over to Naku_ _and she swore for a moment he smiled._

"_Both of you will come with me." Fen'harel_ _waited for the Warden to helped Revas up and follow him. The elves finished as they headed back the way they had come. Fen'harel_ _kept staring at the orb as they traveled through the mirrors. Eluvians. _

"_Where are we going?" The Warden spoke, wanting to distract herself from the pull of his magic inside her. Now that he wasn't using it to burn her, it filled her with the usual warmth._

"_Valammar." She tensed, looking at him in disbelief._

"_Varric_ _is okay? Dorian?" He shrugged, not answering her. "Dread Wolf." He looked at her away from the orb, Revas was distracted by looking at everything, and Solas's team, were clearly uncomfortable with her informal way of speaking to their would-be god. "Why are you being an asshole? I have done nothing, but cut off the head of your fellow." His eyes changed and she felt the lightest push inside her, warming her skin. _

"_You are dead, Warden. Yet, you appear out of nothing and take down one of the last 3 Evanuris." She watched his group shift, happy but still uncomfortable. A pulse that made her shiver noticeably. "How are you here?" She crossed her arms, annoyed._

"_We are in a place called the Paths of Fate, in Weisshaupt." His face twitched, looking back at the orb, thoughtfully._

"_You never returned from Weisshaupt." he was angry at her for not listening to him. "Shortly after that I tore down the Veil and have been fighting the Evanuris ever since." He looked back at her thoughtful. "That was over twenty years ago."_

"_Well, then I take back my earlier thought, the years have been kind to you." He laughed, really laughed, everyone but her taken back by it._

"_I suppose." He smiled, it was that mischievous smile he made right before doing something she would both love and want to hit him. "Been far kinder to you." She felt the blood under her skin laced with his magic pulse._

"_Not fair." She spoke through locked teeth. His smile softened and the moment was gone. Revas looked from him to her and back again, surprised. "What will you do with... her..." She was look ahead of them; it was the dark tunnel from before. "Revas... do you see that?" She nodded affirmative. Solas looked where their eyes were locked._

"_What?" She smiled at the lost look on his face._

"_We found the path through this fate." She bit her lip watching his face change to understanding. "This fate won't exist." He smiled, looking at her with the warmth of before. The anger forgotten._

"_See you soon then." The tunnel got closer. "Should listen to me next time." She snorted._

"_As if." more laughter, then they were in the tunnel again. The fate gone._

"So, you are pretty familiar with Fen'harel." Revas asked first thing when they were back in the tunnel. The Warden shrugged, not really wanting to answer, but knowing she'd have to.

"I saved him from the Inquisitor." Revas gasped.

"I didn't think that was true! We were all told to dismiss that rumor." She walked slowly behind Naku, thoughtful. "Why would you do that? You don't want the old world restored." The Warden stopped walking and looked at her, sorrow on her face.

"The Inquisitor killed my love. She used him and the other Wardens, and when they were no longer convenient, she killed them." She snorted, the anger overcoming the sadness. "Such a person would only bring more darkness to the world." Revas looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"I heard the Wardens were helping Corypheous..." She was quiet not wanted to offend this woman, she had so much respect for.

"Corypheous was freed by the Champion of Kirkwall by accident. The Wardens were the ones who trapped him there, since they could not destroy him and KNEW he could control them, using the corruption." She sighed, "Our duty is to end the blight, nothing else is important. Death, peace, war; everything is second to that duty." The Warden looked at the tunnel, sighing sadly, "The way to darkness is paved with the best intentions."

"What could they have hoped to achieve by helping that monster?" Revas was indignant. The Warden wondered if she could help her understand.

"They thought they were getting help from a Tevinter mage. I won't excuse their choices, they were wrong. But without the Wardens, there will be nothing to stop the next Blight." Revas shook her head.

"Fen'harel will." The Warden bit her lip, she wanted to laugh. Solas would not be able to stop the darkspawn. He wouldn't even try, she knew. Not until it threatened his People.

"Thedas doesn't have Fen'harel, The People do. All the rest of us have are the Wardens." She walked away, not wishing to speak of it anymore. Revas kept her head down, thinking on the conversation, trying to see her side.

"Aren't you part of The People?" Revas asked another question as difference came into view. A new fate was waiting for them to find the path.

"I don't belong to the world Fen'harel wants to create. I belong to this one." The Warden smiled, resolved. "Take that as you will."

"Will you try to stop him?" Revas was asking the questions The Warden had been asking herself since she saved him. As she got to know him more and more, she recognized his spirit. He was a thoughtful man who spent too much time thinking and not enough acting. A reluctant hero, he was much like she was. The power to change the world, and the only one who could make the decision. Whether his choice was right or wrong, fell on no one's shoulders but his own. He learned from the Evanuris that he could give the power to no one else, or they will abuse it. She touched his power within herself and basked in the warmth and comfort it provided.

"I..." She looked down, feeling ashamed and lost. She should stop him, but she didn't want to. "I will never raise my hand against him. I couldn't." She let the magic go and it flowed through her like it was always there. "But, if I can, I will try to stop him." Revas didn't ask anymore questioned and they moved into another possible fate.

_They were outside, but everything was dark, black. The ground shining in a familiar way. Naku_ _took a startled step back; the Blight. The Path closed and they were stranded in a field of blighted land. Revas didn't seem to recognize it and went to touch the ground curious._

"_DON'T!" Naku_ _jerked her up, holding her shoulder so tightly, she'd bruise. "That's the blight...this land has been corrupted." Revas moved away from where she was about to touch, but it was everywhere. There was nowhere to go. _

"_What's going on?" The sky was not the fade, so this fate left the veil intact. There must have been a sixth blight, and it wasn't stopped, or maybe they just happened to be where it went unchecked. The Warden was hopeful that this was the case, and the world was alright. They were near Valammar, and The Warden headed that way, not waiting for Revas to follow. She was panicked and shaking. She had prevented_ _this all those years ago, for it to still be a possible future. She could feel her fear, anger, and frustration building into herself, as the familiar wall came into view. The waterfall that usually covered the door, gone. She gasped, tears building in her eyes and she started to run. The door was open and the blight was here too. _

"_VARRIC!" She screamed and hurried to Valammar. The city was empty, bodies everywhere, the smell, overwhelmed her. "No. No. NO." She couldn't keep down her panic. She sat on the bridge that led to the city and cried. They had prepared for the veil, not a blight. Underground, they had prepared for the darkspawn horde, but a blight, to hit here so hard. She wondered if it started here._

"_Warden?" Revas voice soft from the entrance._

"_Don't come in here, everything is corrupted." Her voice was clear despite the tears on her face, the panic gone, now buried under duty. If the Archdemon still lived, she would kill it. "We need to figure out what happened." Revas stayed by the entrance while Naku_ _explored the city, the corruption didn't bother her, as it would others. She found Varric's_ _office easy enough and looked through his papers. Reports of the Horde concentrating attacks on Orzammar. King Bhenen_ _requested assistance that was ignore by everyone but Valammar, Ferelden, and what was left of the Grey Wardens. The Anderfels_ _were unable to send help fast enough and Orzammar_ _fell. Valammar_ _was able to secure safe passage for many of the dwarves escaping the city to the main city and the colonies, but the surface was quickly overwhelmed. These attacks were abnormally focused. Hitting the hardest at the strongest defended points against darkspawn. _

_After months of endless attacks, Orlais, Ferelden, and Tevinter_ _were all but collapsed. The Qunari, the Anderfels, and who was left of the other nations banded behind the remaining Wardens to find and defeat the archdemon. Valammar_ _was over flowing, but so far was secure. The last report, bloodied and torn. Valammar_ _was under siege from the surface, they were going to hold out as long as possible to let people escape to the other colonies. Fen'harel_ _found the archdemon and was engaging it in battle. There was nothing else; She folded the paper and headed back to Revas, who look uncomfortable hiding behind a pillar._

"_We need to get to another colony. It'll be a day's walk, if we are slow." Revas nodded and followed Naku_ _into the city, toward the Deep Roads. When there is a Blight, the Darkspawn move to the surface and the Deep Roads are empty. She was hoping that to be true this time as well. _

"_This is what you prevented during the Fifth Blight." Revas was shaking, scared, but strangely hopeful. If she could do it once, maybe she can do it again._

"_I did. As did four other Grey Wardens before me." She felt the weight of the paper in her pocket, heavy. If Fen'harel_ _attacked the Archdemon and couldn't slay it, she didn't know if she could. What made this one so much stronger than the others. Many of the tunnels were collapsed in an attempt to prevent darkspawn from getting to the next areas. It took some exploring, but she found the next colony. There was a large group of darkspawn, waiting at the gate. No more than a hundred or so. No, alphas. And a lot of bodies. There was a mix of every race of Thedas, besides Qunari. She took a breath. "Revas, provide range support and healing, do not draw to much attention to yourself, when noticed retreat, clear the few, then come back."_

_Revas nodded and The Warden headed into the horde. There was a narrowing path right before it opened into the start of the colony gate. The darkspawn closest, noticed her, and roared; she silenced the first few with swords to the face. The battle began. Revas added range support, but she did not have the battle field awareness Solas or Dorian had. It lasted longer than she would have liked but by the end, she had a few cracked ribs, scratched, and her shoulder was bruised from dislocating. She thanked Sandel for the amazing enchantments._

"_That's all of them." Revas pulled her attention away from her assessment of her wounds. The Warden stood and said a brief thank you to Duncan, for waiting a little longer. Revas and she headed toward the gate, the small door at the bottom opened slowly, and a dwarf in Legion of the Dead armor eyed her._

"_Name?" He was not someone she recognized. She shrugged before answering and looked back at the pile of corpses, she enjoyed the feeling of victory, fearing what she'd find here._

"_I'm Revas." her companion answered him, fingering her staff, unsure, glancing at the Warden who still remained silent._

"_Naku." The dwarf eyed them both, before opening the door for them to enter. The colony was not like she remembered it. It was worn out, too many people using it. The dwarf handed them off to a human female, who looked unsettled by them. _

"_Where are you from? We thought there weren't any more people underground." Naku_ _didn't answer and Revas stayed close to her, unsure._

"_Who's in charge here?" the woman frowned._

"_Abelas." There was a respect, but distain in her voice. "He requested to see you, if you survived the fight..." Naku, nodded, strangely happy to be unrecognized by the people. She followed the human through slums, the living piled on top of the living. Revas grabbed her hand, unnerved by it all._

"_Here." They walked through an open door, into a room with several people, two dwarves, dressed in Legion of Dead armor, four humans in informal clothes, and three elves dressed in the strange armor similar to Fen'harel._

"_You survived." one of the dwarves spoke. "Made some money on you." A chuckle from the other dwarf, but silence otherwise._

"_Abelas, requested to see me." One of the elves stood up, his face marked by the vallaslin_ _of Mythal. _

"_Who are you?" His voice was clear, thoughtful, but suspicious._

"_Naku, and this is Revas." The dwarf who had been taking a sip of his drink, spit it out._

"_THE HERO OF FERELDEN!? THAT NAKU!?" His voice was too loud, and she glared at him. Everyone in the room was silent, staring at her with a mix of awe and anger, waiting for a response._

"_Yes. I am she." she sighed, so much for going unnoticed._

"_Where have you been?! That fucking Archdemon has practically conquered the world! We have been stuck in this dung pile for months now." A human was speaking, but stopped when her glare turned to him._

"_Dung pile? You're welcome to leave anytime." Abelas_ _spoke. He spoke elven to the others and they escorted the others out. Revas and she stood alone with Abelas_ _eyeing her, thoughtful. "You have chosen an odd time to return from your calling, Warden." Naku_ _could guess this future, she returns home, goes on her calling like planned, and an Archdemon rises after she's gone. Probably dead. _

"_I'm sorry I wasn't here." She looked at the ground._

"_I doubt you would be of much use. The other Wardens were unable to stop the blight. Only the Dread Wolf could find the Archdemon, and he fell to the creature." She felt rage building inside her. Solas's magic twisting inside her, comforting._

"_Where. Is. It." She looked at him, eyes on fire. He_ _watched her curiously, maybe even feeling what was left of the Dread Wolf inside her. _

"_Denerim." _

_She turned and punched a wall. It cracked and her fist remained tight, "Who still lives?" _

_Abelas_ _frowned, "None you know." _

_She looked at Revas, "It's the swore duty of the Grey Wardens to stop the blight. You are not one, so, I won't ask you to help." Revas frowned, standing up straight._

"_You don't have too." Naku_ _nodded, turning back toward Abelas._

"_Anyone crazy enough to help me?" Her question wasn't very hopeful. He nodded._

"_We will help you, Hero of Ferelden." She nodded, letting the anger melt into resolve. This was a Path of Fate. She knew they must defeat the Archdemon to move on. _

"_To Denerim." She smiled in that haunted way. "I hope this will be the last time." _

_She and about a hundred men and women headed to Denerim. Luckily Abelas_ _had access to the mirrors still, so getting there was easier than she had hoped. In the inbetween_ _she met what was left of the Elvhan. They looked as haunted as everyone else, the blight corrupting even parts of the inbetween. Abelas_ _turned out to be a great leader and battle strategist. Which was luck for Naku, cause while she could lead an army into the field. Planning a larger scale assault was lost on her. She was paired up with a human rogue and dwarf warrior. The four of them would locate the Archdemon and kill it. _

_Abelas_ _and everyone else present, said their prayers and conducted their rites, knowing they would probably die on the field. This was the world's last hope, and it wasn't very hopeful. Naku_ _did her best to look the part of the immortal hero, but she was tired. She never wanted to find herself here again, fighting another Archdemon._

"_Hero," Abelas_ _placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dareth_ _shiral." She didn't understand, but the meaning felt clear, do what needs doing and return. She nodded. He walked away, she knew, they'd never lays eyes on each other again._

_The sun rose and the warriors who followed her began their attack. Wave after wave, they held back the darkspawn as The Warden and her three companions slipped inside. Ironically, the Archdemon was waiting for them on top of the prison where she slayed the last one. The climb was rough as they cut through group after group. The doors to the roof opened and there it stood, a corrupted dragon. It didn't attack at first, just watched them curious. Naku_ _was on edge, the last one was just a ball of rage and power, this creature was not._

"_Curious. How have you come to be here?" The voice of the dragon was horse and strained. It was speaking to The Warden. _

"_That matters not. I must stop you." She took a step toward the creature while her companions took a step back. It shifted, changing shape like she had never seen before. It became a woman with dragon wings for arms, glowing a strange blue._

"_If you are here, we must not be real." It walked closer to her, eyes flashing red in anger. "Or am I not?" She couldn't hear or see her companions anymore, entranced by the creature before her._

"_What are you?" It smiled, at least she thought it did. Crouching down, so they were the same size she spoke._

"_I had too," there was pain in the voice. "The Corruption belongs here. You are all the parasites changing the world order." It hissed. "The song, the Calling, the hum, it should sing through the Void." She twisted as her face distorted. "He understood, he wanted the song back too." She snarled throwing the Warden hard against the ground. "But he wanted a DIFFERENT SONG." The rage, Naku_ _grabbed for her weapon, the archdemon racing toward her. The blade went in clean, and the creature started to laugh, joyously. It grabbed her and whispered into her ear. "Find the moments of happiness, the world takes the rest." It sobbed. It stopped as the power inside it exploded and Naku_ _was thrown down._

_When she came too, laying on the ground, she knew it was over. Standing she gazed surprised at herself. Laying where the creature laid, older, covered in grey and botched, but her. She gazed at herself confused, but before she could do anything else it broke into dust. Revas walked over with the two other companions._

"_It's over..." The dwarf spoke "You defeated it..." The Warden was shaking. She had become an Archdemon? How? She looked at Revas, who was staring at her in awe._

"_You are impossible..." The tunnel appeared before she could add anything else. Naku_ _and Revas walked through it as the remains of their army ran onto the roof to see the results. Abelas_ _among them, disbelief on his face._

Naku sat in the tunnel, the fate she witnessed, clear in her mind. She had gone on her calling, then changed somehow into the archdemon, destroying the world. She sighed, something clicking; She did have a piece of the old god soul. Was that enough? She took a breath and resolved to do one thing, when she went on her calling, she'd make sure she died.


	11. Paths of Fate Part 2

**A/n Hello! I figured since I was late with the last update I'd post this one a bit early. A few more chapter and we will be about half way through what I planned. Enjoy! **

"Are you alright?" Revas watched the Warden sitting unmoving as a statue. She was looking at the wall, eyes seeing something Revas could not.

"I'm fine." The Warden took a breath and stood up. "It's just an overwhelming thought, that the past may repeat itself and I won't be there to stop it." She shrugged her shoulders, "New heroes will rise after I fall." She started walking down the hall, not looking or waiting for Revas, who scrambled to follow. They walked a little farther in silence.

"How do you think the Archdemon defeated Fen'harel? But not you?" Revas asked, innocently curious. The Warden frowned, trying not to look at Revas, feeling a guilt she couldn't identify.

"He probably did kill her." The Warden thought about how they killed Archdemons, and wondered if he could have found another way. Would he have been able to stop the archdemon from regenerating in another darkspawn? Were there really no Wardens left to bear the burden of Sacrifice?

"I don't understand." The Warden finally turned around and looked at her, stopping. Revas looked thoughtful and full of uncertainty.

"Surely you know only Grey Wardens can kill an archdemon." The Warden stated the fact, watching Revas grow more and more unsure.

"But why?" She looked at The Warden for an answer. She must have the answer. The Warden thought about Solas asking the same thing. Warden secrets burned into her mind and left to fester. So much the Wardens tell no one. The Warden sighed and turned to continue walking.

"I am sorry Revas, but that's something I cannot tell you." Revas ran after her and grabbed her shoulder trying to turn her around, but unable to. Revas jumped in front of her instead, face red with anger.

"Why not?!" Revas tried to look as intimidating as possible. "Why can't you tell me?"

"You are not a Grey Warden." She went to walk around her, but Revas was quicker and blocked her way.

"I'm a recruit. That's close!" The Warden smiled, taking pride in her passion and resolve.

"You'd make a great Warden... but you are not." The Warden patted her head, hoping the young girl never took the joining. It was a hard and lonely journey, and it always ended the same way, early death. Revas moved out of the way, unhappy but didn't argue farther.

"Everyone always says the Wardens commit the ultimate sacrifice to defeat the archdemon... but people die every day trying to make the world better... how come theirs is so much more." The Warden stopped, feeling a pain so deep inside herself, it showed on her face.

"Wardens do not just die..." Revas didn't move or speak, feeling the importance of the statement, the pain it caused and the weight. The Warden felt the strange power within herself pulse, Fen'Harel's magic wrapping the pain in warmth, comforting her. The Warden didn't continue, knowing that she'd reveal too much.

"You didn't die..." Revas spoke after several moments of silence.

"I cheated..." The Warden tensed, tears threating to fall; why does it hurt so much. "I should have died that day... Maybe... Maybe they'd still be here if I had." She took a breath, calming herself, her hands still shaking, think of the possible future they'd escaped. The Warden turned to the younger woman and smiled softly, wiser. "Don't dwell on the past, it will consume you Revas." The path opened up into another difference, and The Warden hoped, it was a better one then the previous. Revas remind quiet, not knowing what to say.

_The tunnel gave way and they were standing on a seemingly normal field of grass. Neither one moved as they took in the world. After seeing the endless destruction of the previous fate, this was a welcome change. The Warden didn't recognize anything, but the way Revas tensed, she must have,_

"_This is near where I grew up... We're in Tevinter." Revas ignored The Warden and ran. The Warden followed her as best she could, moving in and out of trees, like she was born to. The wood gave way to a tiny wooden house, situated comfortably on a hill. It was rundown and clearly have been empty for years. Revas stopped at the door and looked in cautiously. The door was hanging off the hinges and the wood rotted._

"_Revas?" The Warden spoke softly, having no idea what they were dealing with._

"_This is where Grandfather and I stayed." She touched the door and it fell off the hinge, slamming loudly onto the ground. She sighed and shook her head, turning away from it. "The master's house is about a mile that way." She pointed and The Warden followed her gaze. There was nothing in sight, so they started walking. The Warden didn't asked questions, she knew the trauma of a past. How it shapes you and makes you who you are. "I never thought I'd see this place again... not after Fen'harel's_ _agents recruited me."_

"_I've never been to Tevinter." The Warden had little respect for the pro-slave country and was not surprised that Fen'harel_ _got agents from it._

"_I wouldn't suggest it. Free Elf or not, you'd be treated poorly." Revas walked a little slower. "I'm sure some Magister would love to have the Hero of Ferelden under their boot." Her voice cut The Warden like a knife, but there was nothing to add. It made the Warden wonder if someone would do anything about it. Queen Anora, or any of the other powerful people she had helped in her life. Varric_ _would. She smiled softly, so would Dorian. "I pity the Magister who tries. If nothing else, the Grey Wardens would fight for you." The Warden frowned, eyeing the girl, reading between the lines. "no one would help me."_

"_I pity the person who tries to take you." They shared a moment, an understanding, that only those who have been powerless understood. The large house came into view and there were Grey Wardens standing outside it. Clustered together in tight circles, looking worried. The Warden and Revas walked up slowly, and the groups jumped._

"_Commander Revas!" "We thought you dead!" "...Captured." Revas was suddenly bombarded with Wardens asking questions and for orders._

"_WAIT! What is going on?" Revas was turning red, uncertain and looking at The Warden for help. The Warden basked in the feeling of not being in charge for a moment. _

"_WARDENS." The men looked at her voice clear, and full of authority. "Commander Revas has just returned from an ordeal; you will update me while she takes a minute." They all looked at her, giving Revas a chance to escape their circle._

"_You're the Hero of Ferelden..." one of the older Wardens spoke, eyes wide with surprise and awe. _

"_Yes I am. I came to help Commander Revas. What is the report?" The men were too in awe to speak, but final one updated her. Darkspawn had started surging into Tevinter_ _and were doing enough damage the Magisterium called for aid from the Warden Order. Commander Revas of Orlais_ _answered the call, but was taken by a rogue mage band, while they were stationed here to resupply before heading into the war zone. _

"_About two dozen Wardens were taken with her." Another man spoke, uncertain. "Why do you only have Commander Revas? What about the others?" The Warden narrowed her eyes, and the man stopped talking. If she had learned anything in her time, it was how to intimidate. _

"_Where were they taken?" The men clearly had questions, but none of them would ask. Revas returned to stand by the Warden hearing everything. _

"_Looks like this is my fate... what should we do?" The Warden smiled._

"_I don't know Commander Revas, what do you think? You out rank me." The Warden spoke quiet enough that the others couldn't hear, and about laughed when Revas eyes turned into saucers. "We will need a shield warrior, and a rogue, to accompany us. The Commander was forced to leave her fellow Wardens behind and wishes to return." The Wardens eyes burned with fires of resolve. Whoever had chosen them, had done an excellent job. _

"_The rest of you will hold this position until our return." The Warden spoke, used to leading and being respected almost worshiped. She would never feel completely comfortable with it. _

"_We are at your service, Commander!" The men and women there respected Revas, and were showing it. Two of the Wardens stepped forward, and their mission began._

"_We will rescue the captured Wardens, kill whoever was stupid enough to take them, and return to the mission." A cheer went up and they set out. Revas was nervous, and it was obvious. The Warden would have comforted her, but she could not with the other Wardens here with them. Revas had to be a commander, a leader, something that she wasn't yet. The Warden understand that feeling. She had been there when she was first a warden. A young woman thrust into a position of power, with no experience, but the will to survive and the resolve to do that was right. _

"_Commander Revas, are you alright?" One of the wardens asked, seeing her unease. Revas for her part, tensed up and tried to look the part._

"_We need to hurry; Darkspawn wait for no one." Her voice was clear and commanding. The Warden smiled softly; she would be alright. The men were reassured and they rounded a bend. The Warden put her hand up for pause, a small group stood guarding a cage, with a few wardens inside. They were bloody, from others wounds or their own, The Warden couldn't tell. She took in the scene and pulled everyone back around the bend._

"_Ren, sneak around the guards and when we attack focus on unlocking the cage. The three of us will distract and pull them away from you." Ren was a rogue, nodding he vanished. The remaining three readied themselves. The shield warrior, Ben, took a breath raised his shield and entered the field. The Warden and Revas hiding behind him. The guard charged them, unaware of Ren freeing the others. It ended quickly. Once the Wardens were freed,_ _they attacked their captures flank, ending it quickly. _

"_Commander! How did...?" One of the cage wardens spoke, eyeing The Warden and Revas. Ren and Ben put their weapons away and waited for something._

"_How doesn't matter. Where are the others?" Revas took control, she didn't look entirely comfortable, but she was getting the hang of it. The speaker frowned._

"_I don't know. they were taken with you. Fuckin' Slavers." Anger echoed through the group. The Warden looked down the road, thoughtful._

"_We will keep going, the rest of you join the others at the mansion." The bloody wardens nodded, the blood clearly not their own. The Warden smiled, proud of them. The Grey Wardens were exceptional warriors, and like the Legion of the Dead, not afraid of death. That made them a force to be reckoned with. The four of them continued onward, in hopes of encountering the missing Commander and her Wardens. _

"_So, Hero of Ferelden, I heard you were not a Warden anymore..." One of the men asked, and she paused looking at him thoughtful. She wondered if this version of her was able to find the cure for the corruption. A way out for Wardens, so they didn't die so young._

"_Once a Grey Warden, always a Grey Warden." She spoke with such certainty Ren didn't asked for elaboration. Revas kept walking, knowing the others would catch up. She felt so out of place; she wasn't a Warden and if it wasn't for Fen'harel, she never would have become one. She thought about how the men looked up to her and cared about her. She felt a need to help and protect them. She stole at glance at The Warden when she came up behind her, catching up._

_Is that why The Warden cared so much about the order, even as it fell apart around her. They trusted and respected her; she cared about them and they about her. The Grey Wardens were her family. Revas frowned looking ahead; afraid of the understanding it all gave her._

"_Up ahead, I hear talking." Ben spoke and they all huddled down to listen._

"_Master, the Wardens aren't effected by the potion like others." There was a scream and a sound of a fist hitting flesh._

"_Then give them more. I don't care if you have to pore the whole fucking barrel down their throats." _

"_Yesh, Mashtr." The Warden guessed the speaker had at least a bruised jaw if not worse. _

"_What do you think they are feeding them?" Ren spoke up._

"_My guess is some kind of sleeping drug." The Warden frowned. "It will probably kill them before these slavers get the result they want." angry sighs and growls from the others._

"_We need more information." Revas spoke, taking command. "Ren, check it out and report back." Ren nodded and vanished, only the faint footsteps were hear until nothing. They waited quietly for a several minutes, the slavers hadn't spoken._

"_He should have been back by now." The Warden spoke, standing up, readying her swords. "Ben, Revas, stay here until you hear the fighting then join me." Both nodded, as she walked toward the camp and saw the few Wardens there in a caged wagon, there were about ten fighters, a few slaves and who she guessed was a master. They quickly noticed her and the fighters started the fight._

_The Warden cut down two of them with ease. She wondered how they were able to take on a whole group of Wardens with such weak fighters. Then she felt it, a sharp bloody pain that ripped through her chest, she looked up and saw Ren, laying on the ground moaning, blood coming from his mouth._

"_Another Warden Rabbit, she's pretty, fetch a hefty sum." The Warden didn't go down like he must have expected because the fighters stayed back. _

"_STAY BACK!" She managed to yell, hoping Revas and Ben heard her before joining the fray. She staggered, "How?" She voice was loud enough she hoped Revas's_ _could hear. The pain was unlike anything she had felt before, it reminded her of when Fen'harel_ _had boiled his magic inside her. She fell to her knees coughing up blood._

"_Blight magic." The Master held up a rune_ _of some sort. "Wardens rely on the blight_ _don't they?" He was smiling, and The Warden was losing focus. She took a breath and with a growl stood up, blood dripping from her mouth._

"_REVAS!" She managed to yell, hoping the mage heard the master and understood that she was the only hope. The Warden charged the master, cutting down three more fighters before collapsing. She felt her shoulder slam into the ground, swords flying from her hands in the impact. _

"_The fuck_ _are you?!" The master walked over and stepped on her head, "You're as much trouble as that other rabbit." She coughed up blood, seeing red. _

"_HEY!" Revas threw fire at the master and he dropped the rune. The Warden felt the power of it vanish, but damage done, she wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon. Ren stood slowly not wanting to draw attention to himself and started working on the caged Wardens. Revas and Ben attacked, while Ren freed the Wardens. Together they killed the rest of the fighters and the master. The slaves cowered away from the fighting._

"_Naku!" Revas was by her side once the fighting was done. She rolled her, so she was staring up at the sky. The Warden scoffed at her worry, feeling the pain of the magic damage. Revas laughed hugging her, feeling relieved._

"_Who might you be?" An older Revas was standing, the Wardens' weapons drawn against them._

_The younger Revas stood up, angry. "We are the two people who saved your lives!" _

_Commander Revas grunted, but kept her staff handy. "The men say you were claiming to be me?" She looked at the younger Revas curiously. "You sure look like me. Some kind of magic?" The Warden tried to sit up but was unable to; she did succeed in drawing Commander Revas attention._

"_Naku..." The older Revas spoke softly, switching her gaze from her younger self and The Warden. "Clean this mess up, we need to get back to the rest." She pocketed the rune and bend down, by The Warden. "Hello old friend." Naku_ _laughed lightly, trying to move. "As stubborn as ever, Fool." She poured healing magic into The Warden and helped her stand._

"_What happens now?" The younger Revas spoke, hiding partly behind The Warden._

"_We will return to Orlais. This rune puts us in too much danger." She looked thoughtfully at her men. "We will not be used like the time of the Inquisition." Commander Revas sighed, and the Warden placed her hand on her shoulder._

"_I agree with your choice, for what it's worth." The Warden spoke, warmly, proud of this Revas. _

"_Thank you, Hero, for everything." The commander turned to her younger self. "You as well." She laughed lightly. "The Wardens' greatest strength keeps getting used against us." The three women shared a moment of comradery._

"_Blight magic..." The Warden shook her head. "I hope that rune is the extent of it." The commander agreed and gathered her men, heading back toward the mansion. The Warden and younger Revas waved her off, saying goodbye, as the tunnel reappeared. _

The tunnel was a welcomed silence to the two women, both lost in thought. Revas about her possible life as a Warden Commander, and The Warden about what exactly that rune would mean for the Wardens if it actually came into existence.

"I joined the Grey Wardens." Revas spoke first, in disbelieve. "Why would I do that?" She looked at The Warden, who was stretching, testing her healed skin, and strangely feeling like she was never injured.

"I don't know. Maybe you saw what I see, a worthy Order who needs a new leader to guide them back to their path." The Warden smiled. "Or maybe you wanted to be more like me." Revas laughed looking at her, pretending to be annoyed. "You have to admit, I'm pretty great." More laughter.

"I didn't think I would ever understand your need to protect the Grey Wardens... but I think I get it now. They are your family, and you feel you have to watch over them." The atmosphere got heavy.

"They are my family, when I had none." The Warden sighed, rubbing her neck thoughtfully. "If you become a Warden, you would be most welcome." She paused looking at Revas who looked a little scared. "But, join because you want to, because it feels right. Don't join just because of me... I won't always be here." They shared a silent moment.

"Yeah, these are just possible fates, nothing it set yet." Revas smiled and they continued down the long dark tunnel to the next fate.


	12. Paths of Fate Part 3

The Paths of Fate led the two women to more futures, Revas still loyal to Fen'harel, The Warden was always dead, Solas dead or alive, Valammar standing and not, The Veil both present and removed. The Warden knew one thing, nothing was close to set in stone, and there were many varying futures. That was also assuming these were even possible fates. Neither really had any solid proof of anything being more real than anything else. They also were unsure how much time passed while they wandered the tunnel.

Revas was getting impatient and The Warden couldn't blame her. How many Fates would they have to pass through to get out of here. She sighed as another difference appeared, and they walked to it, used to the change now. They appeared in a city, large stone structures and elves, everywhere. They were in different colored robes, all decorated in bright stones. The two women were overwhelmed with the strange scene, unlike any of the previous fates.

"_Where are we?" The question was rhetorical, since Revas knew there was no way The Warden would know. The stone structures had been molded into weird shapes, unlike the no Veil fate, the shapes were possible. They quickly realized the Veil was intact and the sky remained its normal colors. The people were starting to take notice of the two. Revas blended in better, but The Warden was in full armor. The Warden frowned, glaring at the watcher and began walking as if she was meant to be there. Revas followed her lead, and moved. _

"_I've never seen so many elves in one place." The Warden added a little in awe of the city. "Maybe this is a new Elven city? Or country?" Revas nodded not really knowing how to answer. The streets were marked in elven, so the Warden relied heavily on Revas to read. However, neither of them could speak or read it well. The streets had shops and dwellings; some were several floors high. The people walking around in their robe like outfits, were watched them curiously, but The Warden couldn't make out what they were saying._

"_I don't understand." Revas stopped walking looking around. "Every Fate we've walked, there was something we needed to fix... This place seems perfect." The Warden frowned stopping along with her. They were off to the side, staying out of the way, while figuring out what to do. The Warden looked around at the buildings and sky, a white stone and colored windows. She was reminded of Solas's tower in a strange way; like the city was built with the 'in-between' places in mind, but the builders had never seen them. It was unnerving._

"_Not quite right." The Warden voiced her thoughts, still gazing off._

"_What's not?" Revas was looking at her, annoyance on her face. "This place is perfect." The Warden shook her head and touched Solas's magic, seeking a bit of comfort. It sparked and she looked down a road, almost seeing a string leading down a path. _

"_This way." She followed the almost string, knowing that it would lead to Solas. She wasn't sure how, but she knew. He was as tied to his power inside her, as it was tied to him. This was why he could always find her in the fade, by following this almost thing between them. She walked briskly, wondering why she suddenly knew it was there. She could always tell when he was nearby, but never found him, not intentionally anyway. Her heart started racing, in all the fates Solas was present, he was a comfort for her. Even when the world was destroyed by the Evanuris, even when she had disappeared, abandoning him without a word, he always gazed at her like she was special. It was a strange feeling, she had tried for so long to not be special, but he made her want to be again._

"_Where are we going?" Revas was a little out of breath, so The Warden slowed down, taking in the place they found themselves. It was a temple of some sort, grand, tall, and built in the same strange way. There was Elven all around it, and statues of wolves. Parts of it were glowing, shining with an internal light, drawing her eyes. It was not quite like anything she had seen before. There were armed guards, standing around the outside, still as statues. She touched his power and followed the string as it appeared._

"_He's in there." She spoke eyeing the guards and what she guessed was the door, sealed tight. The Warden climbed the steps with a weary Revas_ _behind her. They reached the landing, and the guards closest to the door spoke to her in the language she didn't understand. "I'm sorry... I don't speak Elven." The guard frowned._

"_Fen'Harel_ _has entered uthenera, you will leave." The guard's voice left little choice. Revas nodded turning back slowly, but The Warden stared at the door. It was calling to the power within herself. _

"_Stay here Revas, I'll be back." She walked forward and before anyone could say anything she moved through the door, like it wasn't even there. She could hear the surprise gasps and uncertainty from beyond the door. The room she found herself in was open and large, pillars on all sides every ten foot or so. The stone was carved with elven symbols and other shapes she wasn't familiar with. The walls had murals telling the story of the world. _

_Valammar_ _with a dwarf leader, Varric, she assumed. A series of lines leading to other dwarven cities. Darkspawn being held back by a light with a face and the Warden symbol, hiding in the back. A black castle with two windows, silhouettes of a dwarf in one, and a mage in the other, the main tower was two people blended together and their faces gazing up at the sky. A sharp diagonal line separated the tower scene from Valammar. _

_A door of stone with Elven writing as the frame stood centered on the next wall, six red eyes and teeth bared, were carved into it. Seven separate sections; behind each section what looked like two sides facing against each other. One side had vallaslin_ _etched into their whole bodies. She felt her eyes hang on the last two. A woman stood next to a wolf in all but those. The wolf stood with archers, then in the last one, alone. She touched the mural lightly, feeling a sadness from it. _

_Another sharp line separated the next wall. The line fractured and the mural was broken into five sections. Deals and building. The city she had walked through in the background. She was shaking now; this was this world's history. She could only guess at the meaning, but she knew the Veil remained, and somehow, they still had to fight the Evanuris. She reached the end of the room, and glanced to the other side. The walls had more murals, the city built with Elves entering it. The fall of Tevinter_ _from power. Two Archdemons, cut down by two people on griffins. This temple with a sleeping wolf. She looked back at the end of the room. She felt foolish for not having seen him before. Solas, laying in a stone coffin bed of sorts. _

_That was when she felt the wards, the whole room was covered in different types, fire, ice, lightning. She noticed Fen'harel's_ _power pulsing inside her, and she knew it was protecting her from them. She smiled, feeling honored. He trusted her enough to allow her full reign of his temple. She could easily kill him while he slept. She stepped away from the wall and headed toward the sleeping mage. He didn't move as she approached, he looked like a statue. She reached out and touch his cheek, running her fingers lightly against it, smiling when his eyes shifted under his lids. She knew he was trying to wake up. _

_She looked at his attire and scolded him, in his silver fur armor. She pulled away from him, deciding to look at the murals while he awakened. She barely turned before his hand snatched hers and pressed it into his cheek, breathing deeply. His eyes twisted even more, telling her he was almost awake. She leaned on the stone and watched his face twisting with effort. _

"_How deep you must be." She brought her other hand around and touched the fur on his armor. Smiling, she dipped her head and giggled when it touched her cheek, it was softer than she imagined. She rested her head there, relaxing on his shoulder, letting the rest of her body press against the stone. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but she was happy for the rest. _

"_Ir_ _Abelas, vhenan..." his soft sleepy voice in her ear, brought a warmth to her chest. She lifted her head, and looked at him, eyes mostly closed, but gazing at her with longing. More elven, broken and half completed. He let her hand go and began to move little by little. _

"_I don't speak Elven, Solas, you know that." She spoke quietly, enjoying his mumblings of affection. He chuckled, groaning as he pulled himself completely from the fade. She let her elbows rest on his chest as he blinked away his sleep and looked at her, curious disbelieve reflecting on his face. He sat up bent at the waist, causing her to stand. He stretched his back, shifting his unused shoulders, before giving her his full attention. She was smiling still; she wasn't sure exactly why. _

"_Vhenan." His voice was clear, unquestioning. She blushed, not knowing exactly what the word meant, but based on how he was looking at her, it was endearing. She tipped her head, not sure what to do. She had wanted to wake him, but she hadn't thought passed that. He brought one of his hands to her face and traced her jaw until he buried his fingers lightly in her hair, brushing slightly against his power under her skin. She sighed relaxing into his touch._

_He brought her a breaths width away, "I missed you." He kissed her. It was slow, savoring the moment. She leaned into him, feeling a rush of joy and heat. He deepened the kiss answering her need with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found the belts on her armor, removing it fast enough that he must have done it a hundred times before. The loud clank of the enchanted metal drawing her attention away and she looked down at it, surprised._

"_Solas..." she started then yelped as he lifted her with ease pulling her against him in the stone bed. She was amazed at how soft the inside was, before he was kissing her again, hands pulling her as close as possible. His magic pulsing in her blood, wanting to be closer to him. She was gasping as his hands explored her body covered by the layer of cloth_ _she wore under her armor. His mouth tasting all the skin he could get to. She subconsciously draped a leg over his hips, trying to get closer. She moaned as his hands found the skin under her shirt and brushed against his power. _

"_A dream?" His voice was airy, full of passion and need._

"_SOLAS!" She called out in surprise ecstasy, when he pushed his power fully into her without warning. He chuckled, as she squirmed under the sudden and overwhelming feeling. "Stop. This is. I'm not." She moaned as he removed his magic slowly and settled against her waiting._

"_I'm sorry, Vhenan." His voice humous and not sorry at all. He kissed her cheek before placing his forehead against hers. She was trying to gather her wits, her body on fire and pressed firmly into his, making it hard to think straight. "It's been a long time." She wished his armor was cold, rather than the warm strange living metal. She continued gasping, trying to get a handle on the situation. She had wanted to wake him up, not this. While she thrashed internally between letting this happen and knowing it was wrong, Solas waited, lightly rubbing her waist where his hand sat on skin. _

"_This isn't right..." She pulled as far away as she could, staring at him, as he looked at her with nothing but patience. It was endearing and made his face younger._

"_You're acting like we've never done this before." There was a humorous poke in the statement, that brought the heat to the front of her face._

"_I'm in Weisshaupt." She said in a rush, hoping he'd understand. He blinked and his eyebrows raised in understanding._

"_The Paths of Fate," He didn't move just kept slowly rubbing circles at her waist, like it was habit. "This isn't real..." He took a breath, slow and deep. "You're still alive." He laughed, kissing her again, lightly and joyously. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against him. She sighed into the kiss, content to let it happen. She told herself, 'she tried' as he rolled her beneath him. "Wait." He pulled away matching_ _his words, gazing at her in disbelief. "We haven't slept together yet?" She snorted, shaking her head, watching him look at her amused. "You seduced me the day I put my magic inside you." _

"_What? No!? We... I..." She barked back, suddenly embarrassed_ _at herself from here, succeeding where she failed. He chuckled and kiss her jaw to collarbone, slow relishing it. _

"_My loss." He whispered before moving on to his elbows, gazing down at her. "You never told me of this Fate." He got up, kneeling at the end of the bed, thoughtfully looking at her face red, hair messed up, leg on either side of his hips, "Though... I can see why." He shook his head and climbed out of the bed, offering her a hand._

"_See why?" She took his hand and joined him standing. He kept her hand and kissed her lightly, his other hand, finding a place on her backside. He pulled away thoughtfully, licking his lips._

"_You'd let me, if I did." He cleared his throat and stepped away. "I'd be upset, if I found out you'd... She'd... done that. Even if it's not really real." He frowned, looking around._

"_Solas from my world doesn't care about me that way." He laughed at her statement, full blow head back laughter._

"_He may not love you, but if you think he does not want to fuck you till you can't think straight, you're full of shit." She stared at him; surprised._

"_You're vulgar." She spoke softly, not quite believing Solas would or could say such things._

"_You should hear what I say to you in Elven." He looked smug when her mouth was hanging open. "I will help you out. Say please in a throat needy voice." She went to try and he hushed her. "Save it for him. Or I may take that from him." She nodded._

"_How do you think we get out of here? Every other fate we had to beat or change something." She watched him look at her thoughtfully._

"_Revas. That's the we." He looked around, "Where is she?" They slowly walked toward the exit;_ _The Warden realized half way she wasn't wearing her armor anymore. "It'll appear on you, when you get back to the tunnel."_

"_If you and me from here... were involved already... is this a possible fate?" He paused and looked at the murals thoughtfully._

"_You seemed to think it wasn't necessarily possible fates. More like the same characters just different stories." His eyes stopped at the mural of the door and Evanuris_ _battles. "Possible ways the story could have gone." _

"_I've died in all but one..." She followed his eyes to the mural._

"_Where you become an Archdemon." He whispered, as if merely saying it would cause it to happen. "I don't know why, but you don't."_

"_So, my options are death or become an archdemon." She growled out. _

"_You lived for fifty more years here, and died in battle, not of the blight."_

"_But I still suffered from it."_

"_No, you cured yourself..." They had reached the door and she was staring at him, 'how' escaping her lips. "You never told me." Revas was standing there several guards around her. They bow respectfully when Solas emerged. The Warden became very aware of her attire, when all eyes looked at her with a mix of awe and curiosity. With just her underclothes, disheveled hair, and if she knew Solas, red marks on her neck, they would have a general idea of what happened. Revas was staring at her with just as much awe as the guards._

"_Revas, are you alright?" The Warden tried to draw the attention toward someone other than herself. Revas nodded, looked at the guards who were still very focused on the strange girl who awoke the Dread Wolf._

"_Vhenan, where do you want to go? Valammar?" There was a collective gasp from everyone, but Solas, who was watching her smugly. _

"_Fen'harel, maybe you should start being more formal." Her voice was annoyed, he laughed._

"_Ar_ _lath ma, Vhenan." She tensed, glaring at him._

"_You know I don't speak Elven." She snapped, trying very hard, to get him to stop._

"_It means I love you." his voice was warm and clear. She rolled her shoulders, debated punching him._

"_Dread Wolf. Stop." She spoke through tight teeth. He, however, was smiling. The group was looking from him to her, completely forgotten by the duo._

"_Or what?" He brushed his power inside her and his smile only widened when she blushed. She took a step away from him toward Revas annoyed. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the ground and back into him. "I asked you a question, Vhenan." She could feel his breath on her neck, and the slight touch of power._

"_You agreed we wouldn't do this." She tried wiggling free._

"_Say please." His voice was low and humming, warming her core. The guards had taken their cue to leave and assumed their position at the temple, Revas was looking away, redder than The Warden. _

"_Solas." She whispered in a snarl. He laughed and turned her to look at him, he looked like he was having a good time. She squared up, trying to look angry. He kissed her, and she melted. His arms loosened and she pulled away, dancing out of his grasp._

"_I love you..." His voice trailed off, watching her with this lost hopeless expression. She looked down, wanting to apologize, ashamed for no reason. _

"_Warden." Revas spoke up, pointing; the Tunnel. She looked back at Solas who was smiling, and nodded, understanding._

"_If that Solas proves to be an asshole, feel free to return." He waved lightly, smiling sadly as the tunnel consumed them. The Warden was back in her armor, like none of it happen. She frowned, staring at where he was._

"Are you and Fen'harel?..." Revas asked cautiously. The Warden sighed and looked at her companion.

"No. Not yet at least." Revas nodded, and they continued walking slowly, neither wanting to talk about what happened. The Warden was trying to figure out how she had cured herself of the blight and why she kept that secret from Solas. The tunnel gave way to a room, covered in dust and cobwebs. There were a number of skeletons leaning against various walls and objects. All of them had an amulet similar to the one The First Warden gave them. The Warden checked her pocket for hers and sighed when her fingers touched it, leaving it alone. Other than the random office furniture, an Eluvian sat alone on the far wall, inactive.

"An Eluvian..." Revas spoke eyeing it thoughtfully, "I thought Fen'harel had control of them?" The Warden didn't bother wondering how she knew that, or even if it was true. This Eluvian must have been the exit from the Paths of Fate. The Warden frowned deeply, just how much of the magic in the world was tied directly to the ancient elves. She was beginning to think all of it. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her fingers against it, having no idea how it was used. Revas had as much knowledge, and they both returned to staring at it thoughtfully.

"I need to enter the Fade." The Warden glanced around for a suitable place to sleep.

"Why?" Revas watched curiously as The Warden found an empty part against the wall and sat down.

"To find Fen'harel." The Warden sighed leaning back trying to get as comfortable as she could. "If he controls the Eluvians, he can find us." Revas nodded, glancing at the mirror.

"Maybe we can open it from this side." Revas wondered, touching the glass lightly.

"Or break it." The Warden wasn't going to take chances she didn't have to. Solas could use the mirrors, so she'd find him. She closed her eyes and let her head falling, her last thought before entering the Fade was whether or not he was still mad about her coming to Weisshaupt.

_The Fade was much like she always remembered, but seemed smaller, like this was a piece trapped behind a dome. She touched Fen'harel's_ _power within herself and waited. The almost string didn't appear. She frowned and let out a slow breath thinking._

"_Of course, it wouldn't be easy." She wandered a bit, but over time kept running into dead ends. Places she just couldn't quite get passed; she could see more, but her feet wouldn't go there. So, she ended up walking in a giant circle. She reached out and touched the strange edge and felt something that was and wasn't there._

"_You can't leave. Not without a Path." She turned to see a spirit, reddish orange in color and looking at her thoughtfully. "Others have come before you, and they too_ _were trapped." The Warden bit her lip, getting frustrated._

"_What do you mean by Path?" She was getting annoyed with all these Fates and Paths. Why couldn't things just be an A to B, not this constant_ _struggle._

"_You must either follow, or have walked before." If the Spirit was speaking in a riddle, seemed very straight forward._

"_So, either I would've had to walked out of here before, or had something show me the way." She looked around at the wall annoyed. "Can you lead me out?" She asked, hoping maybe she wouldn't need to wait for Solas after all._

"_No. I can go out, but you can't follow me." The spirit looked around thoughtfully, "Or in." It added smiling, giving her an encouraging wink. She stared at the Spirit very confused, trying to gather what it meant. Something clicked._

"_Coming in also creates a path?" The spirit nodded, eyeing her._

"_You are a beacon for someone." Fen'harel's power reacted to something and changed her skin a tint of green, before setting back inside her. "They could come for you."_

"_He won't." She was so certain of it, a heavy weight settled in her chest. After having met the Solas of so many Fates, she felt she judged this Solas unfairly. _

"_How can you be so certain?" The spirit drifted closer to her._

"_He didn't want me to come here in the first place. We fought." The Warden let the feeling go, and tried to think. "I can't follow this to him?" The spirit shook its head, floating in slow circles around her. "Can you find him?" The spirit stopped, frozen for a moment._

"_It would take time." The spirit floated back a little, expecting a bad reaction. "He may still decide to not come." She sighed, not really having a choice. "You will need to stay in the Fade, till he arrives."_

"_I know." She tried keeping her hope up. "This is important. We will die if he won't come." The spirit placed its hand on her arm, and nodded, drifting into the strange barrier, leaving her alone with her thoughts. _

"_I will return." echoed as she lost sight of it. She whispered thank you and wandered for a while to find a place to sit and wait. She waited for what felt like ages, thinking about the different Fates and what Revas could be doing, trapped in the room with her sleeping form. She was lost in thought when the spirit returned._

"_He says, you should have listened to him." The spirit floated to a seated position in front of her. "What do you want to do?" The Warden sighed looking around the space, there were worse places to die._

"_I never asked, what are you a spirit of?" The spirit smiled and stood up, getting ready to drift away. Its task done._

"_Imagination." It left her there, alone, to wait. She laughed lightly; such a spirit made sense in a place like this. Paths of Fate made up of possible stories. Imagination would be a huge factor in that. She pulled her knees close to herself and pressed her forehead into them, thinking. _

"_You don't appear to be in a life or death situation." She looked up and there he stood, arms behind his back in the ancient Elven armor. She just stared at him, open mouth, surprised. "This is an odd part of the Fade." She stood slowly, fighting the urge to hug him. His face was tense, the anger still present, but he came, and that brought a smile to her face. _

"_Solas." She drew his eyes back to her. His face softened some with hers so lit up._

"_Warden." Her title dry_ _on his tongue. She scoffed, moving closer to him, remembering the other Solas's words. He was angry but he still came._

"_You came to save me." She felt the warmth in her chest, and the feelings left over from the previous encounter with the Solas of the Paths of Fate. She watched his shoulders relax, watching her face with interest._

"_Your death would cause more senseless chaos..." His words caused her to hesitate for a moment, before reach for him. She expected him to move away, but he didn't. She wanted to tell him that she might as well already be dead, but the way his eyes softened and warmed, silenced her. She wasn't sure who kissed who first, but they both lost themselves for a moment. She pulled away breathless, the previous Solas's helpful hint, on her tongue. She bit her lip, deciding to save it for another time._

"_I'm trapped in a weird maze of sorts... there's just an inactive eluvian left." He removed his hands; she wasn't aware they had been holding her._

"_Eluvian?' He looked around as if it would appear. "Show me." She concentrated the way he had shown her and they were in a blurred version of the room. Revas walking back and forth clearly unsettled, "You're not alone?" He asked as he walked over to the inactive mirror._

"_Revas, she was an agent of yours." He scoffed running his hand over the blurred memory._

"_So,_ _they assumed you were my agent." He looked around the room, still keeping a hand lightly on the mirror._

"_You were right, but I don't regret coming. She'd be dead if I hadn't." He shook his head, but didn't respond._

"_I will be hard to find you outside the fade, even with my magic calling to me." He removed his hand from the mirror and they were back in the fade. His hands locked behind his back, thoughtful._

"_It calls to you?" The way he said it, snagged in her mind._

"_Yes, my magic wishes to return to me." He spoke absently, walking slowly in a line. "It will take time. If I can find you at all."_

"_Did you know it would do that?" He looked up at her, her face twisting with emotion. She shook her head, pulling the feelings of frustration and uncertainly tightly into herself._

"_I hadn't meant to use so much." He smiled, "If I used the amount I intended, it would not have called to me like it does now." She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look._

"_Then why?" He looked uncomfortable at the question. Straightening up he walked toward her, arms still locked behind his back. He stopped less than a foot away, if she uncrossed her arms, they would have to touch him. There was a moment of unease before he spoke._

"_You wanted more." The need echoing from the time he spoke about. She was once again reminded of the other Solas. She had seduced him then, and she realized now, it would have been easy._

"_I suppose I did." He chuckled, unlocking his arms, to bring them to hers. She let him grab her forearms, and uncross them. He leaned in, and she sighed into the kiss. His fingers found the skin on her arm and brushed his magic, while pouring a little bit more into her. There was a tempered passion to his pulses of magic filling her with want. He swallowed and removed himself from her._

"_We are wasting time." She wanted to argue, but also took a step back._

"_We can continue when you find the eluvian." His warm laughter sent chills through her blood, igniting a fire inside her. He stared at her, so intently, she felt naked._

"_I will have to think on it... There are considerations..." He was hesitant, for reasons she didn't understand._

"_I'll risk it." He shook his head slowly and then vanished. She suddenly felt guilty. She had hesitated before, because of the corruption, and her closer than comfortable death. Yet the Archdemon her, echoing Inquisitor Ameridan's_ _words, wouldn't leave her mind. 'Take happiness where you can, the world takes the rest.' She'd tell him, and let him decide. Settled in her resolve she returned to the room, to wait for Solas._


	13. Paths of Fate Final

**A/n I won't be able to update this Wednesday, so rather then have you all wait a few days after, I'm posting this early. Sadly after this the romance will die off for a bit, before picking up again. I've played through the DAi again recently and man I love this world. I hope the next game incorporates the Warden more. Please review! I love the input.**

The Warden opened her eyes, taking in the room with the inactive eluvian and Revas. She was pacing back and forth, clearly frustrated. She kept mumbling to herself, quietly, not wanting to wake up her sleeping companion in the room. The Warden watched her thoughtlessly, feeling a calm she was not in a hurry to let go. Several moments passed before Revas noticed her companion's open eyes.

"Warden! Thank Andraste, you're awake." Revas was at her side in a moment touching her face seeking comfort and reassurance. "Is... is He coming?" Her uncertainty dripping in her voice.

"He said it may take some time." The Warden leaned forward and crossed her legs, patting the space next to her. Revas Smiled weakly and took a seat. The silence was heavy as the two women waited, awkwardly.

"Can I ask you something?" Revas was hesitant in her words. She wouldn't look at the Warden and was ringing her hands on her lap, her legs stretched in front of her. The Warden frowned looking at the Eluvian quietly thinking to herself about what possible questions Revas might have.

"You may ask, but I may not answer." Revas let out a grateful breath and looked around the room as if she didn't know what to ask.

"I keep thinking about to the Fates... When I was a Grey Warden... I was wondering... What did you think your life would be like? If you didn't become a Warden?" Revas rubbed her thighs bending and straightening her legs, impatiently. The Warden laughed.

"I'd be dead." There was a moment of silence, "Possibly a slave." The blood drained from Revas face, embarrassed and confused. "But if you mean, what I thought I would be doing, before everything..." The Warden looked thoughtfully around the room, considering her answer. "I'd be married, have a few children. I always assumed what was my lot in life."

"Assumed?" Revas shook her head and ran her hands through her hair.

The Warden took a breath and looked at the girl next to her. "Yes, we all have a path set before us by our race, birth, parents, things out of our control." She let a breath out, catching Revas looking at her from the corner of her eye. "If I got to choose. I'd see the world. I would have escaped my life, traveled the world with friends, and make my own story." The Warden was smiling lightly, "I would hope that I'd still meet Alistair, Duncan, and all the others." She sighed rubbing her eyes when tears threated to fall.

The silence returned and the two women didn't want to break it quite yet. The Warden thought about her life and everyone she lost. She had returned to Skyhold and found the bodies of Alistair and several other Wardens after she defeated the Inquisitor. Quietly, she had burned the wardens and everyone else she found abandoned there, and prayed for Duncan to help guide their journeys to better places. She had admired the hold, the strength of the stone, the magic in the foundation, as well as the murals. They had been slashed and there was a visible attempt to remove them. The Warden assumed the Inquisitor didn't want there to be any evidence of Solas.

She had climbed to the highest room, and memorized the view. There was no one and nothing else in the strangely haunted place, now covered in blood. She would never forget the need to be away from the place. She had mourned and lost herself there before crossing the bridge, ready to continue the fight. She had wanted to destroy Skyhold. It was filled with all the horror and death of her family, a piece of her was left behind. Softly she whispered a prayer to her fallen guardian, her savior.

"Duncan?" Revas asked The Warden to tell her about him. The Warden told her of his appearance in Denerim, how he recruited her, so she wouldn't die protecting her family and home. How he had quickly become so very important to her. Her guiding star in the dark bloody world she was a part of. Duncan had shown her the worth of her resolve and the importance of never giving up the fight to help and protect. Teaching her that death was something to embrace and never to be afraid of it. She ran into hundreds of battles, and bathed her swords in too much blood.

"If I doubt my choices, I would drown in it." The Warden stood, stretching. Revas was quiet, taking in the new information about the legend before her. The world would remember The Warden, this elf from an alienage in Denerim, who stop the Fifth blight, but what would she be remembered for? Killing the Archdemon or the Inquisitor? Revas voiced her question and The Warden laughed, filling the space with humorous noise. "I don't care." The Warden sighed happily, not elaborating further.

"Should I join the Wardens?" Revas asked quietly, looking anxiously at the unchanging Eluvian. The Warden frowned watching her, thoughtfully.

"It not an easy choice." Revas stood slowly swaying slightly, never looking away from the mirror as The Warden continued. "You would make a great Grey Warden one day, but you would also be great at anything else. Helping the Dread Wolf for example." Revas frowned and shook her head.

"I don't... I think there's more than what he tells us." Revas hesitated to speak, looking at The Warden cautious. "I agree that this current world is broken... but... building a different world on top of it... makes me feel..." She didn't finish as the mirror burst into light. They both stared at it mouths open in surprise; both secretly thought they'd die there. No one came through as time ticked by.

"I'll go through first, wait a moment before following, and prepare to fight." The Warden fixed her armor, flexing her body, prepared to fight if need be. "We don't know what's on the other side." Revas nodded gripping her staff.

The Warden hated Eluvians, walking through them always left a strange taste in her mouth. Regardless of her afront to them, she passed through it easily enough. The other side was an open field of the strangest flowers she had ever seen and a scatter path of stone steps, leading from the eluvian to a place far off in the distance. She looked around and saw no one. Confused, she looked back at the mirror intending to wait for Revas.

"Warden." Solas step out from behind the mirror, keeping his hand on it, and his eyes on her. "Welcome back." She stared at him, feeling a deep sadness and looked away. After having spoken so recently about Alistair, she wasn't so certain of what to do with Solas anymore. She felt his magic surge toward him, willing her to touch him, so it could for a moment feel whole again. She crossed her arms in defiance. "Are you well?" She stole a glance at the question and the concern was obviously.

"Quite." She bit her bottom lip, hoping Revas would exit the mirror soon. She heard him say something but she ignored it. She turned back to him, when the mirror darkened. "What...?" He placed his hands behind his back and looked at her. "Dread wolf." her voice was dripping with anger. "Open the eluvian." He tipped his head, his eyes thoughtful.

"What is wrong Warden?" The real question was clear; what happened between the Fade and now. She snorted and looked at the mirror, trying to fight back the sad longing that suddenly filled her. She opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words and explain her change of heart. How was she to explain how she felt like she was betraying Alistair.

"Please..." Her voice broke and she started pacing. "Let Revas through... then we can... talk..." She took a breath and continues pacing. Solas didn't speak farther and The Warden was too busy pacing, to notice the eluvian open again. Revas walked through cautiously, staff at the ready. The Warden having gathered herself, walked over and smiled. Solas allowed the mirror to close, eyeing the two. "Sorry it closed." Revas shrugged.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Revas answered quietly, looking at The Warden. Solas stepped away from the mirror and walked around Revas, gesturing for the two women to follow. Silence permeated through the group, with only the sound of their steps breaking it. Revas and The Warden walked side by side, with Solas leading the way. They would glance at each other here and there, trying to decide the best course of action. "How come you didn't come through the eluvian?" Solas stopped at another mirror, touching it, and activated the portal. The Warden took a startled step back, having not seen the eluvian. Revas looked behind them and the previous mirror was gone.

"The Eluvian appeared when I approached it." He gestured for Revas to walk through. "The spirit said it cannot be activated from your side." Revas quietly walked through and vanished. The Warden frowned at Solas thoughtfully.

"The Spirit? He warned you about the Eluvian?" She spoke softly, annoyed that the spirit had clearly told him more than her.

"He did." Solas removed his hand from the Eluvian, closing them in the strange field. "We have much to discuss." The Warden was torn, part of her wanted to avoid this conversation and the other part wanted to lay it all out in front of them. She bit her lip and looked around seeing no exit. She didn't know how to control the eluvian and the field seemed endless, probably was.

"Such as?" she decided on leaving it up to him. This way she could hide at least something if need be. He stood like stone, watching her. That moment The Warden realized that he wasn't just one person, there were two. Solas, scholar, thoughtful, sarcastic, and willing to share his knowledge, almost a teacher. Then there was the Dread Wolf, rebel, arrogant, hardheaded and focused. The two were masks he could pull on when needed, and both were as real as she was. She wondered briefly if there were more.

"The maze," It was a statement but The Warden knew exactly what he meant. She flushed at the memories of the Paths of Fate. She had intended to let it all go. After the finale Fate, she had a feeling that the futures weren't all possible. She was going to be careful with her Calling and make sure she would never be an Archdemon, other than that, nothing seemed important.

"It's called the Paths of Fate." She shifted on her feet, not sure what to tell him and what not to. "We were mostly walking down this long dark tunnel." She shrugged and looked anywhere but at him. She heard him sigh drawing her attention. He stepped farther away from the Eluvian and it disappeared. He started walking off and turned briefly indicating for her to follow. "What about Revas?!" She ran after him, catching up getting annoyed.

"She will be escorted to Valammar, to await your arrival." he waved off her question and concern. He continued to walked, but slower as she began to keep pace beside him. The Warden remained silent, preferring to keep her secrets and admire the strange field. "You mentioned the Maze beginning in Weisshaupt fortress."

"Yes, the First Warden seemed to be familiar with it." She kept looking ahead, not wanting to feel the comfort of his familiar face. They walked in silence again. The Warden risked a glance and caught him watching her out of the corner of his eye. She swallowed biting her lip nervously; her resolve melting. He took a single step more and halted.

"I..." He spoke warmly and turned to face her. She glanced at him and jumped when he placed his hands on her shoulders and rotated her to face him as well. "I was anticipating the earlier confidence you expressed; I'm a little disappointed." She tensed feeling a blush moving up her cheeks at the implication of his statement. "Care to explain the change?" She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsettled by his blunt honesty. He waited patiently, eyes never leaving her face.

"I..." She sighed, before straightening her posture and resolving herself to tell him the truth of things. She started with Alistair. Their story flew from her lips quickly and filled with so much emotion, heartbreak, longing, and sorrow. She looked up at him, not realizing when her eyes drifted to the floor. His eyes were clear and filled with understanding. He smiled at her thoughtfully and continued to wait, knowing there was more. She took a deep breath and launched into the Paths of Fate. The strange way the Solas from then felt both right and familiar. She told him of the different murals she saw as well the Archdemon that was her. She growled at the ground relaying how every Fate she dies, expressing her frustration. Without stopping, eyes lock with his, she told him of the Calling. Her Calling settling between them, unspoken. "I want you...but..." He reached up and brushed a thumb lightly across her jaw. She relaxed against the touch and wondered when she had become so tense. "I can't give anything else, nothing but this want." He leaned over at her declaration, and gave her a butterfly kiss.

"I want to be Solas, just a moment longer." His words and desire were a whisper upon her lips. Something around them snapped as passion warmed their blood and they answered each other's need and want.

Solas was the first to open his eyes in the space just beyond the Paths of Fate. His face was nested between The Warden's neck and shoulder, an arm buried in the makeshift pillow, another wrapped loosely around her waist, her back pressed into his bare chest, and their legs layered, curled toward their bodies. He slowly shifted onto one elbow gazing down at her sleeping form, trying not to wake his sleeping companion. The Warden was curl beside him, the fur liberated from his armor framing her face, half pillowing her head. She had taken the time to put her undershirt back on covering a large part of her body from his eyes. His hand around her waist, bunched the fabric, smiling when she tried shifted closer to him.

They had continued their passionate emotion filled rendezvous in the Fade after her bodies had become too tired to manifest their needs and wants. He had taken her to his room in Skyhold, allowing them to lose themselves fully in his ancient home, reclaiming it in a small way from the Inquisitor. If she recognized it, she didn't react or say so. Eventually, her dream mind had caved under the passion, and she settled into a dreamless sleep, leaving him to sit and think about what she said before they had begun. Much of what she had told him, he already knew. Regardless of her teasing claims, he had impeccable spies. The Calling was the one thing that he gave much thought. He knew the Grey Wardens were using Blight magic to fight the Archdemons and dark spawn. The blight was toxic and should kill anyone who comes into contact with it, relatively quickly.

"Hello." She cleared her throat as she sat up slowly, untangling from his limps. He watched her thoughtfully as she attempted to shift away from him, only to get twisted in the fur wrapped more firmly around them then she thought. She awkwardly plucked at it to free herself, while he remained silent. Once freed she sighed and looked at him, no long wanted to move away.

"How long do you have?" His voice was calm, soothing. She bunched her eyebrows confused by the question. He took a breath wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Your calling... How long?" She instinctively jerked away from him, panic and fear urging her to run. His arm remained firm, yanking her tightly against him, "You can't wander away here." His words of warn stifled her movement, and he watched her face move out of panic to resignation.

"A little over a month if I push it." She practically whispered. He leaned quietly into the back of her, breathing her hair, calmly, having already guessed as much.

"Not much time..." His voice was deep and filled a promise. She shivered and turned to kiss him. After a few moments of renewed passion, they broke apart for air. She gasped trying to catch her breath as he pressed lazy kisses against her shoulder and neck.

"I have to return to Valammar..." she cut off by another kiss.

"Another time." He spoke with clear unquestionable certainty. She laughed lightly, thinking she could return to Valammar later. After all, she was determined to find happiness where she could, and this was exactly what she wanted.


	14. Awakening

**A/N Hello! there is quite a bit of Elven in this chapter. the translations are at the bottom. Enjoy!**

The Warden spent several days with Solas in the space around the Paths of Fate. Strangely, she never hungered or thirsted. She was aware of only a need to sleep, and even then, she'd eventually tire in the fade as well. Solas explained as best he could, that this place functioned differently than the rest of the world. Solas escorted The Warden out of the eluvians and after some sharp words from her, sighed conceding for her to continue alone. As soon as she exited the elvuian and returned to Thedas, the Calling emerged in her mind, reminding her that time was only getting shorter and shorter.

Once The Warden was safely on her way to Valammar, Solas turned his focus back to the Grey Wardens. He was not going to let them continue to hide from his plans, and he wished to learn more about this Paths of Fate. He had decided to not destroy them like he originally planned, wanting to do something to preserve The Warden in this world. She loved the Grey Wardens, and he felt an eerie desire to protect them for her; that meant he would have to figure out another way to remove them from the board. He smiled and decided he would reach out to Thom Rainier. The new warden supported the reforms the younger generation and those reforms would suit his needs very well. His plans settled in his head; the first step of action was simple.

True to his word, Revas was waiting for her in Valammar, helping clear the tunnels and trying her best to reassure Varric and Dorian that The Warden was in fact fine and would return eventually. She entered the underground city and was quickly set upon by Evunial as if he had been waiting for her.

"Naku, may I have a word?" Evunial was leaning against a wall, pensive. He was dressed for an adventure, and she wondered where he was going.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" She walked closer to him and crossed her arms behind her back a light smile on her face, remember Solas and trying to mimic his stance. She was fond of him, and it put her at ease in his presence, but she wanted to find her friends.

"I delivered a map to Varric a while back. My benefactor wanted to help, but Varric didn't want to use it." His voice was low, a whisper, not wanting to be heard. "I was hoping you might have a word with him? I mean the items are important to you, right?" Naku was more than a little surprised, why wouldn't Varric accept help from an agent of Solas. "And time is short, or so I've been told."

"I'll talk with him, but Varric probably had a good reason..." She let her voice trail off thoughtful. She wondered why Solas hadn't brought up this map while they were together.

"That's all I can ask, thank you Naku." His voice on saying her name, brought a blush to her face. She rarely heard her real name anymore. "I also hope, that you will bring me with you; should you choose to use the map." He smiled, waved, and walked away. She watched him go, a thoughtful expression on her face. Shaking her head, she headed to see Varric, wanting to see him and let him know she was safe. She made a note to ask about the map, but it took a back space to her reassuring her friends.

He was in his office, looking annoyed. The Warden walked in quietly and waited for him to finish whatever he was doing. He looked up briefly saying a quickly welcome, before he jumped out of his seat, and laughing.

"Tamer!" He leapt up and rounded the desk standing before her, face split in a grin. "How the hell have you been?" The Warden smiled just as big, blinking back the hum of the Calling, and hugged her friend. The two held onto each other for the briefest moments before the Warden pulled away, distracted by the song. She wished for a moment to have stayed near the Paths of Fate, at least there the noise wasn't as defining. She wondered why her Calling was a loud song, but no physical changes. Her skin wasn't greying, her hair remaining on her head, and she felt more and more alive rather than dead. She could hope that maybe it was a false Calling, like Corypheous stirred, but this felt like the end. She took a breath and looked at her silent companion. "It's over isn't it?" Varric's eyes glanced around the room, "You're back, just to leave again. Fuck Tamer..."

"I came to do what I can, before... I have to go." Varric barely made a sound as he rounded his desk and taking a seat. The Warden wandered over the pitcher of drink he kept handy and poured a mug for herself, shaking slightly. "How are the preparations going?" She tried to change the subject away from the end of her story, and focus on the Present.

"Not as well as I'd hoped." He grabbed some parchment from in front of him and handed them to her. She glanced at the information and had no idea what she was looking at, and waited for Varric to elaborate. "We have about half of the relics we need. Even with the modification Dagna has made, we still need around a hundred more to be safe." He ran his hand through his hair, showing his fatigue. The Warden took a sip and thought of Evunial.

"Whatever you're going to ask. The answer is no." He eyed her suspiciously, "I don't know what you are thinking, but I know that face anywhere." The Warden scowled him. "I won't lose you before I have to."

"Evunial stopped me at the entrance. Something about a map?" Varric ignored her question for a moment and opened the drawer holding the map. "It could offer what we need..."

"I don't know what he told you, but I have seen Chuckles handwriting." She reached for the map as he held it out. "This isn't it; and I have a messenger between me and him already." He sat back down, eyeing Naku's reaction. "'This stinks, Tamer. Maybe it's from him, maybe it isn't. I won't chance it."

"Who else could it be from if not him?" She checked out the map and the hand writing. "There's literally no one else that would even try to help us at this point." She handed the map back, and Varric shut it in the drawer. "What have I got to lose? A few weeks? Maybe..."

"Fuck... Tamer, stop. Just stop." Varric sighed angry, "I'll send someone to check it out later. We need more relics, I'll give you that, and we can't risk you."

"I'll go." Her voice was clear, certain. "I don't want to risk people if we don't need to." Varric snorted and glared at her with intent.

"That's exactly what we will not be doing." Varric locked the drawer as if to make a point. "I don't know what they want, or what the intent is, but you cannot be risked, and I'd wish all too damn hell, that you'd stop treating yourself like a fucking piece of filth to be discarded." His voice rising in anger.

"Varric, I'm already dying. Practically in the grave!" Her voice clear, "I'm the best choice to check this out, besides, I'm not a fragile doll that needs your protection." She was getting angry. "I'm looking into that map, you can either support me, or I'll go alone." Varric's face drained of blood.

"Tamer... please be careful." He pulled out the map, slowly, and gave her a pointed look, as she took it. "Keep on your guard, and only take people you trust with your life. I'm a rogue, I know a trap when I see one." Naku nodded and stole a last look at Varric as she left, he was shaking his head, shoulders slumped. She closed the door, map in hand, and knew she'd be fine; she always was, and if she wasn't, her journey would finally be over and she'd get to see Duncan, Alistair, and so many others again. She only hesitated a moment when Solas from the Paths of Fate looking at her with such sorrow flashed through her mind. That Solas would miss her; this Solas would not.

"I'll be as fine as I can be." She headed away from Varric's office, intending on finding her friends before she left on this mission. Just in case, she kept telling them and herself. This wasn't goodbye, not yet. She'd ask Lysette to suggest someone to take with her, she suddenly didn't trust her friends to let her do what needed to be done.

Dorian, the Warden, Sigrun and Revas headed out of Valammar. The Warden grumbled at her friends quietly, having been unable to convince them to stay behind. She had thought briefly about asking Evunial, but Varric's advice kept flashing in her mind. She wanted to trust him, but it was better to be cautious.

"Naku!" As if hearing her thoughts, he was there, big smile and dressed for the adventure. "Following the lead?" He paused near her and Dorian make a sound of approval, eyeing him. She didn't answer right away, and instead just looked at him. She thought he looked innocent enough.

"Yeah, Varric caved." She smiled back, Dorian bumping into her shoulder suggestively. "I already have my group, though. So, you can't come along." Dorian snorted and she tried not to glare at him.

"I'm sure we can find room, so a good-looking young man wanting to help can come along." Dorian's voice was supposed to be a whisper, but they all heard it. He winked at Evunial. Naku's face turned red in frustration, but Dorian assumed it was embarrassment. He politely asked Revas if she would take one for the team, or in this case, for him. Revas frowned, but nodded wanting to hang out with Varric anyway. She headed back into the city, set on annoying Varric in his office.

"Thank you! I'm Evunial, what may I call you?" He asked extending a hand out to Dorian, smiling shyly. Sigrun snorted, crossing her arms as the two men began to chat. Evunial let Dorian push them all out of Valammar politely. Naku made a mental note to punch Dorian in the face when they returned to base. She whispered apologies to Varric and they went on their way.

Evunial and Dorian hit it off right away leading the group in front, chattering like hens. Naku was in the back walking next to a Sigrun, who was eyeing Evunial with just as much sudden mistrust as Naku. Every once in a while, she made eye contact with Naku, but other than that they remained silently vigilant. She was fine with that, wanting to focus on the road and getting back safely.

"So Evunial, where are you from?" Dorian was being flirty, and Naku wondered if maybe he had a thing for the elf. One look at her over his shoulder told her she was right. She sighed and debated what to do.

"Bond, Chained, Tied. Before there was together. Together again." Naku jumped at the strange rogue mumbled and she turned to look at him, he had appeared out of nowhere. His hat was a wide rimmed thing that had seen better days. His clothes a patchwork of different fabrics and styles. His hair stuck to his face, and his haunting blues eyes were staring at the two men in front of them. "He wants to be together; he can't be together." He felt oddly familiar to The Warden. Sigrun let her eyes wonder over him as if he wasn't there, and returned to focus on the two in front of them.

"Who?" She was curious of this man. He walked crouched leaning a little forward perfectly balanced, surprising her.

"They can't. Wall, barrier, shimmering between." He paused, "Cole." He gazed at her, realizing she wanted his name. "He was worried. You'd do something stupid." He added as an explanation. He stopped talking and would only look in front, not acknowledging anything she said or did. The group came to the ruins on the map and prepared themselves before going in. Only the Warden seemed to notice Cole standing back, watching.

"Alright, Evunial will go in first; I'll follow; Dorian you stay in the back for healing and support. Sigrun, stay close and protect Dorian. Cole..." She looked for the rogue who was staring quietly into the ruin. The other had started toward the ruin, ignoring the unusual man.

"Hidden, unseen, shadow, attack and disappear." His voice wispy and unassuming. Naku nodded and smiled at her remaining companions, pretending to not see their confused expressions as she nodded at nothing.

"Alright." Dorian looked at the Warden with a concerned expression.

"I mean this with love, why am I not getting Evunial as protector?" He looked at Naku his annoyance and flirtation obvious.

"Sigrun is the best. I'd trust nothing else for my dear friend" She smiled, "Plus, I like having a little fun at your expense." She covered her unease with humor. Dorian coughed, hearing something she hadn't meant for him to, and shook his head but didn't object again. Naku held back saying that she'd take Sigrun over Evunial any day. The other elf kept looking into the temple, like he knew something he wasn't telling. Naku had a sickening feeling Varric was right, that gave her such a long pause, Dorian asked if they were going in or not. She sighed; they were here, might as well check. "Evunial." He nodded, went in, and she followed closely blades drawn.

Varric finished his paperwork and went to leave, hoping to catch the Warden on her return to apologize. He was being too cautious and it was holding them back from getting what they needed. He headed down the stairs and jumped when the elf spy standing pensive at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello again." He had a smile on his face, enjoying the image of an annoyed Solas, staring at his letter so angry he made his spy find him to explain. The letter he sent a while ago, Varric was about to comment on the delay, when she spoke up.

"No one is standing in your way." Her voice was soft, casual, no one near would even think they were speaking. "Someone else is playing with you." She walked pass him just as casual, and didn't miss the horror that ran across Varric's face.

"Fuck." He charged down the stairs, running to gather a team and chase down the Warden, and hopefully stop whoever had laid the trap. He knew he should have gone with his gut.

The ruin was dark and empty, Dorian did his best to keep up with the veil fire lamps, but they were sparse and not as bright. He carried a torch of it, while the Warden and Evunial kept their weapons up, prepare for battle. Cole disappeared and reappeared in shadows randomly, speaking in riddles and hushed voices.

"That kid is creepy Warden." Dorian's drawl of nerves becoming obvious. It was peculiar that once they entered the ruin the group knew Cole was there and accepted that he always had been. The Warden didn't question it, happy that the others could see and hear him. Naku was enjoying Cole's random speaking, it kept the silence at bay.

"It shouldn't be much farther Dorian." She was getting nervous, Varric's words of caution echoing in her mind, putting her even more on edge.

"Link, shackled, PROMISE. Together. He wants together. Sorry, Sorry, sorry." Cole's voice slurred, and Dorian cursed.

"That's it! We are turning around and getting rid of that insane WHATever he IS." Dorian stopped walking glaring into the dark trying to find the rogue.

"It's around the corner, leave if you want." Evunial had a sudden sharpness to his voice that Dorian caught.

"I think we should turn around." His voice was laced with honey hiding his sudden unease, Naku paused, turning to look at him, staring at Evunial behind her. "Naku, let's go back."

"Can't, won't, no. Close, together again." Cole's voice echoed off the walls, and Naku felt the blow before it hit. The wind of the shield's slam right before her vision went black. She could hear Dorian screaming and cursing. Something grabbed her ankle and was pulling her away from the sound of magic and fighting. She blinked her vision back and tried to reach for something to hold.

"Quiet now," She stopped moving and something touched her head, soothing. "It'll all be better; we will give you a blessing." It was dark, and she couldn't see anything, just felt the fingers running through her hair, trying to soothe. She was so far away; the fighting was silent. They flipped her on her back and something cold and bitter tasting was poured down her throat.

"She alright?" Evunial's voice, haggard. "The others are handling her friends." The hands that touched her face, keeping her mouth open for the strange liquid, were wet. She tried to struggle, her limps becoming more and more unresponsive. "I'm sorry Naku, but this has to be done. He wants you." She groaned as her mind slipped into the Fade and her body went limp.

_She was floating in a sea of green, it was under her, around her, everywhere. She was breathing it, swimming in it, living in it. It was just that for what felt like ages, then there was an echo of a voice, she looked around for it. Nothing but green. Her arm jerked, like someone was pulling on it, their voice closer. _

"_Stop." Her word stopped and went like wind, rather than sound. The hazy of the green gave way to black. She was laying on the ground of a black room, her room. She had done what she always had, locked her mind from the fade. Hands on her skin, causing her to tense and trash. Her body unmoving, but something else power, magic, something in the air responding to her. "Don't touch me." Her voice swirling like wind mixing with the power, covering the room and filling the air._

"_You're alright." Solas flashed in her mind and he was there, eyes glowing and face tight with effort. "Don't fight me, I won't hurt you." She couldn't feel, couldn't move, just looked at him, trying to relax. He slid into the space, joining her in the room. "Where are you." His eyes returned to normal, face relaxing some but staying alert._

"_Drink... couldn't... can't... bitter..." Her mind was floating in the green again, he was gone. She heard the voice again, cursing on the wind. She struggled against the green, trying to get back to the room. Her arm jerked again. Solas. He was there in the green with her, holding her arm so tightly, she didn't know where his hand started and her arm began._

"_You need to focus on me." His voice mildly panicked. "My voice, something." She was back in the room, his eyes glowing again. "Where are you?" There was a need in his voice, desperation. They were standing in front of the ruin, where she entered using the map. His grip tightened, looking around frantically. "Not before, NOW. Where are you NOW." Her skin began to burn. It was like looking through mud, her mind digging trying, trying._

"_I'm sorry Naku, but this has to be done. He wants you." Evunial_ _voice echoing through the dark hall, she could taste the liquid moving down her throat. The whispers of a promise, blessing. Solas's hand tightened and the burning got worse._

"_Focus, I need to find you." The desperation, all but replacing any other sound. _

She blinked, back in herself; she was on the ground looking up. The roof was made of stone, covered in symbols. She first became aware of the pain, burning in her skin. She thrashed away, there was a curse, and something blue spread out on the floor, spilt. Elven words danced overhead that she couldn't understand. Someone grabbing her face and more bitter liquid down her throat.

_She slipped back into the fade. The room black as before, her standing in the middle, trying to retain the memory._

"_Solas..." She called him, shaking from the effort. His hand tightened around her arm._

"_I'm here." She looked up at him and he cursed. They were in the room, the elven still making no sense to her, "no..." the desperation and panic in his voice. They were standing, but looking at the roof that was the wall. They were seeing it from her laying on the floor. "...no..." the blue on the ground. The memory shifted and they were back in the room, her focus all but gone, just his tight grip trying to keep her there. _

_Her mind fractured and she was in the green, lost, floating, unfocused; lost to the structure of anything but the Fade. As time passed, she felt a degree of familiarity to the empty part of the Fade, as if she had always been there. This feeling gave way as a haunted wood appearing around her. She was laying down staring up at the glowing greenish sky. She refused to move, something told her if she moved, she would never stop. _

"_Keep fighting" and echo of her own words declared in the countless battles. She sat up, not feeling anything but a need to get back. To what she wasn't sure. Her feet were beneath her, armor on her, swords in hand. She growled into the dark, "always keeping fighting." That was when he appeared. She didn't know him, but he was familiar. He was smiling, a twisted smile that brought her blood to boil. She was angry, so angry. The feeling fusing with her fighting spirit, and she charged him. The man moved away and she was suddenly without her armor or weapons. The anger replaced with empty. _

"_Yes." She spoke out loud. "I am empty." His hand on her shoulder turning her to look at him. He was an elf without vallaslin. His features were sharp, reminding her of someone she was forgetting. Someone important. The memory vanished quickly under the strange man's eyes. _

"_There's no need for violence, child." He was touching her face so gently, she sighed comforted. "I would never hurt you." She felt a snap, bright green energy flashed around her, attacked him. He jerked away. "I'll have to removed that first. If we are to be one." He was smiling and the red-hot anger flashed again, disappearing quickly beneath his presence. She was sighing again. _

"_I'd like that." Her voice was almost a purr, warm and content as she felt. His smile was soft as he placed his hand on her cheek. The snap again, the green energy appeared again slicing into his hand, but this time he didn't pull away. The warmth seeped into her skin almost burning with its heat, then it did burn, blocking out the sight of the energy. Her insides protested, but her body wouldn't respond. Pain ripped under her skin crawling like fire smothering her blood. Her power and blood screamed, but she was a statue locking in place. There was a moment of loss, she felt it so fully that she started to cry. Wet heavy drops leaving her otherwise still frame. He was holding a small green orb between them, tinted a hue of red underneath; Fen'Harel's_ _magic and her blood. She knew suddenly what it was and for a moment entranced by it between them. Her and Fen'harel_ _together mixed into something new. She smiled. Something wrong, unwanted took the space of her loss and she screamed. Her body alive with resistance. Angry, alone, something unwanted inside her. She struggled tearing at it, but the thing was stronger and she was losing._

_Suffocated by the weight and strength her soul cracked, rupturing inside her an energy she always had, but never knew smashed into the invading magic overwhelming the man's power. He was physically thrown away from her, and her voice raw and laced with rage spoke in elven. _

"_Ma gya_ _ema enansal_ _elgar_ _alas'en_ _sou_ _ma tarsul_ _em, Da'len?" The fade around her warped like branches in a strong wind. He was on his knees, the power drowning him. She moved toward him; anger fueled power bearing down on him as he tried to stand. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Ma ane_ _tel'serannas, esha'lin. Ma ane_ _din'geron_ _as'var_ _laimasha?!" He couldn't speak. "Ar_ _judalan ma." She pressed her free hand into his chest and found the energy, raw, powerful, and old magic. He screamed when she touched it. The pain he inflicted on her, now on him. There was a crack through the space as that power bled into the fade freed from his flesh. When he stopped screaming, and the power returned to the fade to be born again, she let him go. He curled into himself upon the ground, trying to get away from her. _

"_What are you?" His voice raw. She didn't answer for she did not know. _

"_Ar_ _ame nan'" He was powerless now and while she wanted to kill him, something gave her pause. This was not her. She wouldn't kill a defenseless man. She let the anger go and tried to recall who she was. Naku. She tasted the name on her lips. The Hero of Fereldan. She frowned. Who was he, where was she? So many questions entered her mind. She had fragmented answers. "Ehn ane_ _ma?... Who are you?" It was gone, everything but now, fragmented or missing. She just knew this man had hurt her and she punished him for it. _

"_Ar_ _ame_ _Elgar'nan!" She recalled that. A false God who killed her few brethren to take their power, but there was something else, more she couldn't remember. Trapped. Yes, they were trapped behind the Veil. She frowned, unable to recall everything, and he stood, trying to look intimidating. "You are my High Priest. A vessel so that I may strike down the false god who imprisoned me!" A name danced in the back of her mind. There was too much. Lives she didn't live, truths contradicting each other. A raw familiar but new energy thrashing inside her. It had always been, she, but it was impossible. Her frown deepened as a memory surfaced. _

"_I am Naku... in War Victory, in Peace Vigilance, in Death Sacrifice... a dear friend... ma'ghi'lan." Duncan flashed through her mind and who she was began to bleed into her memory. "You trapped me." She touched her face, the new vallaslin_ _marked on her skin, carved with lyrium. Anger mixed with sorrow. "You branded me. You take... You can't hurt anyone anymore." She knew she'd severed his power. Ripping the energy of her brethren and home from his blood. "No, you will live as the weakest._ Felgaras, elgar alas'en esha'lin_, and maybe you will find elgar'gon." He tried lashing out, but couldn't "travel safely." _

_She turned away and ignored his screams of rage and protest. She drifted into the fade moving easily across something. The new memories became echoes as who she was moved forward. _

She opened her eyes to see the craved roof of stone and heard screams of death and pain around her. The Warden sat up slowly looking around. The elves around her were all laying against the wall, like something had exploded in the room and threw them back. She listened as the screams and whimpers died off, leaving her in silence. She looked down at her legs and arms, covered in some kind of vallaslin. She was unfamiliar with the designed but figured it belonged to who had faced her in the fade. It had a strange glow to it, making her feel uneasy. She was heavy and couldn't move beyond sitting up. She tried to make sense of the roof, and failed while waiting for something. A face crossed her vision, blue eyes, blonde hair and a familiar strangeness.

"Cole." Her voice spoke raw from screaming, but her mind answered, "Compassion."

"An old pain from before, when everything sang the same." She remembered the new thoughts and memories at his words, the fade, home, she wished to return. Corruption changed it. Can't ever go back to before.

"Stop Cole." She locked the memories away still to raw to process.

"Where did it go?" He sounded lost. She reaffirmed herself.

"I am Naku." She spoke softly, trying to push down whoever she was remembering inside herself.

"Calm, controlled, resolute." Cole danced around her, avoiding the bodies. "Warden, Hero, Destroyer, Tamer, Naku. Spirit."

_Used for Elvan language (I took a many liberties) /ElvenDAI_

_These are not direct translation, but as close as I could get. _

_(Ane tel'serannas, esha'lin. Ane din'geron_ _as'var_ _laimasha! = You ungrateful child. You are not worth their death.)_

_(Ma gya_ _ema enansal_ _elgar_ _alas'en_ _sou_ _ma tarsul_ _em, esha'lin? = You dare use the gift of the fade to force yourself on me?)_

_(Ar_ _judala_ _ma = __I won't suffer you any longer)_

_(Ar_ _ame_ _nan' = I am angry)_

(felgaras, elgar alas'en esha'lin = learn, child of the fade)

(_elgar'gon_ _= spirit's worth)_

_(ma'ghi'lan_ _= my guide)_


	15. Sael'gar

**A/N Hey ya'll! This is when I am going to start introducing parts of my worlds 'Origins' Please keep in mind, that like most things, this history if Bias to the person telling it. There are some Elvan words I have not translated, There is a reason for that, that will be explained later. Enjoy**

"Hello Warden." The Warden turned to look at the new voice and locked eyes with Morrigan. "I had hoped..." She voice didn't change, but her eyes looked somber. "It appears I am too late." Cole skirted around Morrigan, not wanting to touch her. "Be gone Compassion. The Warden is my charge now." Morrigan waved off Cole who was suddenly as still as stone.

"He'll worry, fear, lost. She's important." Cole dashed at an unimaginable speed away from Morrigan who threw a spell at him. The Warden watched all this with a lack of interest, feeling hallow and strangely unfeeling.

"The Wolf lost his chance." Morrigan scoffed at the strange man, physically swaying to match his resolve. "You will tell no one of this." Morrigan moved toward the Warden with purpose.

"Spirit! The Warden, Hero, Tamer! can't be forgotten." He voice was hard gazing at The Warden who was watching him thoughtlessly. She wondered how he figured that she might forget herself, but before she could ask, Morrigan grumbled something quietly that only Cole could hear. He squawked and seemed to really vanish.

"Good riddance, he was starting grad on my nerves." Morrigan held out her gloved hand for The Warden. "We need to make haste; the Dread Wolf will be headed this way." The Warden looked at her hand, trying to gather why she was offering it to her. "Come along Warden, I do not have all day." She shook her head and took the help offered. The world after that was a mix of fragmented images and Morrigan's haughty voice speaking her annoyance. The ruin gave way to sky, the sky gave way to ground, the Deep Roads, and finally something opened and they walked inside.

"I did not think I would see you again." The Warden tried to focus on the female dwarf that was speaking. Morrigan huffed.

"If I had my way, I would not be near this place." The Warden leaned against a wall, looking out at the large expanse of the cavern. It was glowing blue and was familiar in the way a remember dream was. Morrigan and the dwarf, Valta, were in debate, speaking in quiet but heated voices. The Warden frowned into the glowing cavern with strange stone cities and life. She had never known or saw such life in the Deep Roads. Naku stood as slowly as possible, hoping to not draw the attention of the two women. She felt a hum in the air that resonated within her soul.

"Warden, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Valta." Morrigan was standing off to the side glaring at the way they had come, as if its mere existence had offended her. "Morrigan believes that you are in need of sanctuary within the Titan." The Warden tensed. Her mind flashed erratically through knowledge she wasn't aware she had. A war, bloody and seemingly endless; Greed for a blue, maddening, and enhancing liquid; A cry for help. She screamed and smashed her head angrily into the wall. There was pain, followed by nothing. Valta watched all of this quietly, listening to something Naku couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry..." Naku's voice cracked. "The memories... There's just... too much... We hurt the Titan didn't we?" Valta nodded slowly.

"You are welcome here Warden." She turned back to Morrigan with a glare. "As are you, provided you stay in the city." Valta looked back at the Warden admiration and no pity in her eyes. "The Stone will protect you from yourself, for as long as it can." The cryptic words gave Naku little comfort. Morrigan snorted as Valta walked away, her path easy for them to follow toward the dwarven city.

"Now that that's settled." Morrigan moved to follow the path, checking over her shoulder every once in a while, to make sure Naku was following. The place felt different from any other part of the Deep Road. The ground hummed in a pulse that vibrated her blood in a not unpleasant way. The Warden allowed Morrigan to gain more distance in front of her, waiting to be alone. The Warden's skin throbbed along with the pumping of her heart. It was uncomfortable and nauseating. She rubbed her arms softly then roughly trying subconsciously to remove the unknown Vallasin from her skin.

'Does it hurt?' Duncan was standing over her thoughtfully. She blinked, not answering, but rather waiting for him to disappear. She watched him walk around her, checking out the pulsing marks carved into her skin. 'I'm not familiar with Vallassin, but that does look uncomfortable.' She bit back an angry reply and looked away from one of her oldest friends. He was dead, there was no reason for him to be here. This couldn't be real. 'Naku, what happen?'. His question gave her pause, what had happened. She thought back to what brought her here. Bit and pieces of her life filtered through her mind, things she knew and things she didn't.

"What am I?" She spoke out loud, hoping but doubting the Duncan illusion could answer her. She looked around for him, and noticed Morrigan instead. She was casually leaning against a wall, looking at her nails, while watching the Warden out of the corner of her eye. "Morrigan." She stood, trying to force her erratic mind to a semblance of whole.

"Would talking about it help?" Morrigan didn't sound like she wanted to talk about it. "I imagine all that power must be staggering for you." There was a tone of pity and envy. Duncan appeared around the wall near Morrigan and with a shake of his head, disappeared behind it again. The Warden frowned, not understanding. "From what I gather, you awakened something very powerful and very extinct, inside yourself." Morrigan huffed and walked closer. "If you have questions, I will attempt to answer them." She sounded mildly interested but mostly put upon. The Warden shook her head and started to follow Duncan. The Warden couldn't trust Morrigan without knowing her motivation. She loved her like an old friend, but Morrigan had proven more than once, that she will do what needs to be done to achieved her goals.

"I'll be alright." The Warden whispered softly, moving deeper into the strange Deep road. Morrigan sighed and joined her walk toward the stone city.

"I am connected to Mythal; the voices of her followers, pulse in my mind. If you need guidance Warden, I may be able to give it." The Warden stopped and looked at one of her oldest friends. Morrigan stood talk, proud, however she had an air of confusion that wasn't there previously. She wondered if these voices she spoke of were the reason for it. She thought to asked where her and Alistair's son was, since she had never been able to meet him. A deep sorrow of pain rippled through her mind, but never revealed itself physically. "He is safe. I was needed here."

"I have a guide." The Warden spoke softly and clearly, turned away again, following the illusion of Duncan as he walked just within sight. As far as the Warden could tell, Morrigan branched off somewhere and left her alone. She found a quietly little alcove that opened out into the vast abyss of this Deep Road. The rail had been partially destroyed, and she sat down letting her legs hang off the edge. Duncan joined her, he looked as he did the last day, she saw him. They didn't speak, just stared out into the open, while the Warden tried to gather herself enough to speak. "You're dead."

'Yes, I am.' He spoke with a reverence that vibrated through the air causing her to gasp.

"How...?" She closed her eyes and pressed her palms into the cold slab her sat upon.

'You...' He took in a slow breath. 'You called and I answered.'

"You're not really Duncan." The Warden gasped out in an airy wispy tone. He looked at her gazing at him with a longing. "Are you?" He reached out and touch her face.

'I am.' His eyes were warm and full of wisdom. 'Take a breath Naku, look inside yourself and you'll have you answer.'

The warden leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, trying to do as he suggested. She was filled with a strange blue glow and seemed to never be still. She took a breath and touched it. Power torn through her, screaming and fell to the ground, legs still dangling.

"What. Was. That." She words came out through clenched teeth.

'You.' Duncan placed a hand on her head, causing her to relax. 'That's you.' She glanced up at him from the ground in disbelieve. 'Try again.' She groaned closing her eyes, trusting this weird illusion of her friend turned guide. The blue shifted around her again, she shook, anticipating pain. When it didn't come, she looked around thoughtfully.

"Esa'ma'lin" Echoed around her in many voices. She blinked awake and found herself somewhere else. All around was the energy she saw within herself. It pulsed around her, alive in its own right. As calmly as she could, the Warden looked for anything familiar. This place, vhenas. Elven dripped though her mind so quickly she had no idea what was being spoken. Vhenas, home. This was where she belongs, where she was born. The air changed twisting to her Will, connected to her.

She jerked up and lashed out at whoever ripped her away. Morrigan took a step back and gestured to a tray of food.

"I will remind you Warden, that I am no servant. You'd best retrieve you own food in the future." Morrigan didn't walk away, but rather sat a little away and ate some strange fruit. It took the Warden several minute to gather herself and figure out where she was. "I cannot say I am surprised." Naku took an annoyed breath and walked weakly over the food, asking what she meant. "You lost yourself inside. You have become rather weak willed after all these years." The Warden snorted, eating the food slowly.

"Thank you Morrigan." The Warden finished eating and watched her companion. Morrigan watched her with a barely masked curiosity.

"What did you see?" Morrigan leaned back on her hand, failing to look disinterested.

"Vhenas." The Warden spoke the word like she had always known how. "Many voices calling out to me, Esa'ma'lin." Naku shook her head. "I was energy, raw and powerful." The Warden stood slowly and reclaimed her spot, legs hanging.

"You have a long way to go Warden." Morrigan stood, retrieving the tray and left. Duncan joined her with a stern expression. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder and smiled while his eyes remained stern.

'You will understand when we are done.'

She opened her eyes somewhere new, the energy around her was no longer only the pure raw power from her first memory, now it was tinted green. Blues and greens swirled around mixing, fighting and bleeding into each other. Panicked, she tried to separate the two, trying to save the energy around her that mirror herself. She had moderate success, before the mirrored power was turned entirely green. Having nothing left to safe, she sought out the cause of the corruption. Locking herself separate from the invading power, severing her ties to prevent her own corruption.

"Esa'ma'lin danem alin, banalhan'lin!" Another like herself was crying, screaming the words over and over again. As she moved closer, she saw several other beings like herself, balls of raw blue energy, in the shape suggesting a form. The words repeated, and she gazed out into the Void. The empty part that existed on an edge of their home, their birth place. The edge rippled, undefined, unlike before, allowing the Empty corruption to enter Vhenas. She had known some of her siblings were trying to enter the Void, but she never thought they would succeed. She watched helplessly as her siblings pour their lives, their power into the edge, trying to cut off the corruption. She knew it was useless. Rallying who she could, they moved quickly, deeper, passing the Banalhan'lin and creating a seal around a space still untouched by the Void.

She sat up, breathing heavy, the panic and fear of her birth places destruction filling her mind. She gathered her wits and looked around for Duncan. He was sitting near the wall, watching her.

'Tell me what you saw.' He was still as stone. She couldn't put into words whatever it was.

"Their memories. My memories... aren't they?" She took a breath, running her hand through her hair. "Who am I?" She asked the air, knowing that she'd have to experience more of the memories before she would find an answer.

'You are The Warden, Naku.' Duncan answered clearly, full of truth. 'These memories are from a time before You.' She growled at the answer. She had been spiraling since the death and destruction of the inquisitor and all that entailed. Alistair, the Grey Wardens, so many lost to death. She was tired, she knew that. It had shaped her life from the moment she killed the arch-demon. She had gone from a no name elf from an alienage, to the Hero of Fereldan. All of it made her so weary. She tried to remember what urged her forward. Alistair came to mind, but there had to have been more. She sighed and gazed longingly at Duncan who remained silent while she thought. 'It'll all become clearer once you are done.' She snorted and turned back toward the open, when a tray caught her eye, food. She ate quickly and abandoned the empty tray.

She watched the seal they had created as often as she could. The rest of their home fell to the corruption and a strange new type of beings began to form. Elgar nuven, they called them. Creature make of pieces of her siblings and their corrupted home. The world they knew adaptive to the invasion of the Void and became something new. Something SHE was not able to be a part of. Her remaining siblings were curious of this changed home and some ventured out to explore, returning with stories. The edge had continued to ripple, bleeding more of their home into the Void and more of the Void into their home. They were barely divided now. A sibling returned from the Void and told her of creatures that survived there and how they were similar. She shook her head as more and more of her sibling began to change, choosing to stay in the new home and visit with these creatures of the Void.

Breeding with them. She couldn't believe the knowledge shared by the few that returned with news. Many of the siblings, embraced the corruption and took on physical forms, like the creatures of the Void. This allowed them to be joined, to become a part of the Void. She couldn't understand it. The Void brought an End to them. Endless they used to be, but now... Gone. No longer would they be reborn as they are from their home, for it was different. Rebirth meant joining the change, memories gone, even the form of their power would be different. She would not be a part of it. More and more of her siblings left to explore, leaving her alone. She watched as time ticked on and her pocket began to shrink, as her Siblings visited less and less.

She grew tired of the loneliness and ventured forward, leaving what was left of her home. The place she was born, was so changed, she knew not where she was. The Elgar nuven were many, twisting around. There was no up or down here, the ground and sky were the same. She encountered the Dreamers, Elves. She knew what they were, even though she had not seen one before because a bit of Naku's knowledge entering the memory. They moved in this place easily, as if they too were born here. She drifted near one, listening as it talked to an Elgar nuven. Speaking words in her language that had little meaning to her. Spirit of wisdom, spirit of desire, spirit of compassion. She frowned, pieces of a whole, reflections of the Void. The Dreamer noticed her; eyes wide.

"Sael'gar!" The word had no meaning for her, a name perhaps. She stayed still as the Dreamer moved closer to her, more a part of this changed home then she would ever be. Everything shifted suddenly and she felt a pull, a seal. The Dreamer was holding something that was calling to her. Angry, she lashed out. It was trying to trap her. "Please, Sael'gar, I just wish to speak with you." The words shifted for Naku's mind. Lies Lies lies. She slammed power into the Dreamer watching as they rejoined the changed world.

She opened her body's eyes and locked onto Valta who set down a tray. The Warden sat up, stretching her sore body. She had forgotten her armor and weapons where she had been imprisoned. The thought caused her to sigh at the loss. They were the last things left to her of Duncan and Sandal. She wondered how much more loss she could take.

"Warden, you need to eat more often." Valta drew her attention away from her thoughts. Duncan was nowhere to be seen. "I know you are capable of surviving without food, but it can't be good for you." The Warden gave her a confused look.

"I've eaten plenty. It can't have been more than a few hours..." She stood up and walked over to Valta, taking in the dwarf. She was dark of hair and eyes that might as well have been black. She was wearing Legion of the Dead armor that spoke of her long journey.

"You have been asleep for almost 3 months." Valta answered her unasked question. "I am unsure if you will ever need food again, but perhaps it's best you try." She gestured slowly at Naku's body. "It is not just you now." Naku gasped and looked down, a glow similar to her own internal power, but strangely tinted green, flickered low on her stomach.

"Oh." She stared at it, feeling a deep familiar distaste. She remembered the memories. Her siblings breeding with the creatures of the Void. She suddenly knew that was what they were, elves; hybrids of the Sael'gar and whatever existed in the Void before the Fade's edge was weakened.

**A/N The next update will not be on this story but rather on a separate fic. The creation story as told by the Sael'gar. I debated whether or not to add it here or make a separate fic for a while. If you think it would be better here, please let me know. Otherwise, look for that update in two weeks**


	16. Helpful

**A/n We are over half way through now, believe it or not! This chapter was bit a hard to get through and may feel more random then previous ones.**

Dorian sat still, head in his hands as they waited for word on their wayward friend, The Warden. Varric had arrived as Dorian and Sigrun were pushed fully out of the ruin they were investigating. No Naku nor Evunial in sight. Once they exited the ruin, it sealed, probably by some ancient mechanism (Varric guessed). After several attempts to break though, Varric sent one of the men back to Valammar to get word to Solas. Varric hoped against hope that this was some underhanded plot by the Dread Wolf, because at least then Naku was unlikely to be dead. Sigrun tapped her sword against her armor with a few hard tinks, before huffing loudly.

"We can't just stay here, waiting for news. There's got to be something we can do." She wasn't asking and started pacing. The three of them had retreated back to Valammar after hours of no success with the ruin. There had been no word from Solas or his messenger stationed in Valammar. Dorian ran his hands through his hair, growling out a sob. He had remained silent the whole trip back and while they waited.

"This is all my fault... I wanted that fucking bastard to come... If Revas had been there instead..." He sobbed again. They had lost so much since the return of the Dread Wolf, they all wondered how much more they would lose. Varric glanced at the occupants of the room, having no answers of his own. They were all jerked from their thoughts by the office door slamming open. Solas walked in and other then his stern face he looked calm. He dropped Naku's armor and swords with dismissal. He glanced around the room as Revas pushed her way passed him, red faced and yelling question after question, all of which Solas ignored.

"Chuckles..." The questions hung in the air, uncomfortable and unanswered. Varric for his part eyed the elf he once called friend.

"She's gone." Solas stated without a hint of emotion. Dorian cursed, Sigrun's shoulders sagged, Revas turned red glaring at the wall, and Varric stood up.

"What do you mean? Gone?" Varric looked at Solas, questioning. Gone didn't mean dead. Solas sighed, but didn't relax.

"If she lives, she is not... whole." The cryptic way he spoke did not give any comfort or knowledge. He explained briefly of what he found when he discovered her armor. The pure lyrium and what it was intended to do. "Similar to the Well, she is bound by the will of the Evanuris." He turned toward the door, wanting to leave. "I witnessed such things in my time. I have heard the practice is being performed on Dreamers Now. I am still uncertain as to why." As quickly as he had come Solas left without a word further. The four others left in the room, remained silent as the information sunk in.

The Warden was as good as lost to them. If she was alive, according to Solas, she could not be trust to be herself. Dorian sat back down and poured himself a drink. Revas huffed and followed Solas, hoping to get more answers. Varric sat down, feeling defeated. Sigrun frowned and looked at the open door in thought.

"I am not giving up." Sigrun finally spoke. "I'll find The Warden and bring her back." Dorian lifted his head and stared at Sigrun like she was a fool.

"I hate to admit it, but Chuckles knows what he's talking about."

"He underestimates Her Will. Naku would never cave to anyone; not even Gods." Sigrun eyed The Warden's armor and swords. "Keep those safe, she'll want them back." Dorian frowned and stood up slowly.

"I can't just sit around." He crossed his arms, filled with a new resolve. "I will go with you. I want to give our dear Naku a piece of my mind, making us all worry. Just inconsiderate." The two looked at Varric for a moment before leaving, but he just shrugged, still thinking.

"Here's to Hope." He spoke to an empty room, moving to place the armor and weapons somewhere safe and well-hidden to aware the return of their partner in battle.

Solas walked out of Valammar, doing his best to ignore Revas, who was following him shooting off question after question. None of which he could answer, and that annoyed him; not knowing. She stopped at the entrance of the city Varric now managed. Solas paused and turned to look at the distraught elf. She looked on the verge of tears. Solas was reminded just how many lives The Warden had touched and not even realizing it. She inspired fear and awe by simply being herself. Solas lacked that charisma and easy leadership. He had been a nomad at the beginning of his life and only became involved in politics when his fellow began to abuse their power and hurt the weaker of their species. He may not belong with the rest of their kind, but he wouldn't stand by and allow the atrocities to continue. Revas was watching him, eyes full of distrust and uncertainty.

"She is stronger than anyone I have ever met..." Revas spoke more to herself then to the elvhen god. "Alone, she protected a country that would see she just above enslaved..." She took a breath face wet with tears, "if you think some trapped false God is gonna control her, you are a fool." She snapped at him, squaring her shoulders and waiting for him to respond.

He smiled softly, "I look forward to being proven wrong." He walked away without further ado. Revas let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. She had expected him to lash out at her, for calling him a fool. When he didn't, Revas felt a bit more of the respect her had had for him return. Revas huffed and shut the door to the city, determined to do everything in her power to make sure Valammar was everything The Warden had been fighting for.

She had taken to ignoring her growing stomach, the tightness of her skin filling her with self-loathing. Naku was unsure of the soon-to-be child, but the Sael'gar inside her hated it. It reminded her that this is what her home had become, this mixing of two worlds. The child was a part of that change, and she hated that even she would fall to it. The more the Sael'gar hated it, the more Naku grew to love the child. It separated her from the unknown memories and life The Warden wished to push back. She wanted this to be her life and no one else's. She mourned that this growing life wasn't shared with Alistair, but she knew he'd wish her to celebrate it all the same.

The memories were put on hold as she did her best to nurture the new, eat when she could, but finding eating too often never sat well with her. Morrigan for her part, watched with a mix of envy and pity.

"There was a woman at Skyhold, who claimed to have been... freed from the Grey Wardens." Morrigan leisurely hinted at something, but when The Warden refused to bite, elaborated. "If she is to be believed, she had a baby to thank for this." The Warden tensed, and tried to reach for the Calling; the powerful humming tone that called her to death. Frowning when it remained silent, she searched herself for the feeling of Blight. She could always tell it was there, like a separate pulse in her blood. Nothing.

"It's gone." She didn't know how to feel; she was suddenly not a Grey Warden anymore. She snorted running her hand through her hair. Once a Warden always a Warden. She'd continue to hold their ideals and resolve, even if she couldn't slay Archdemons anymore. Lost in thought she didn't notice Morrigan sigh in relief while laying down. The Warden didn't need as much sleep or food, if any at all, but Morrigan did. Valta would disappear from time to time. This was one of those times.

"What will you do with the Dread Wolf's pup?" She asked once, while laying down to sleep. The Warden had several states of being, awake, asleep, and the memories. She didn't dream anymore, but rather closed and opened her eyes over long periods of time. Morrigan told her this was because of being inside the Titan. She informed her this was the reason the Warden was brought here in the first place; to limit her connection to the Fade, until she was firmly herself. The question wasn't one Naku had given much thought to. With the memories fighting inside her mind for dominance, and Duncan always just outside her sight, getting to the point where the child would be born was enough for her. Morrigan waited, showing a patience The Warden didn't know she was capable of.

"I don't know." She finally answered looking anywhere but at her companion. Morrigan sat up slowly and locked eyes with her, an expression of knowing more than she was telling.

"I could raise the baby if you wish." Morrigan's statement caused The Warden to pale. The Sael'gar hummed in approval, not wanting to deal with the evidence of her 'corruption'. But Naku curled into herself just enough to be noticeable. The two strongest minds, Warden and Sael'gar, warred inside her head, unable to voice an answer from either. Morrigan sighed and stood up approaching The Warden slowly. "You are in no condition to be a mother." Naku frowned, understanding the truth of the statement, but insulted none the less.

"The father maybe..." The Warden finally answered. Her response was weak and full of doubt. Solas was a good sort of man, but now he was on a path of destruction and death. He, much like she, was in no condition to be a father.

"Tell me you are not serious." Morrigan snorted with distaste. "You would rather give your baby to the Dread Wolf, then me." there was no question in her voice, just disbelieve. "The man currently plotting the end of the world as we know it."

"There is still time for me to figure out what to do." The Warden ignored the statement from the mage and laid down, filled with conflicting thoughts. No, she couldn't give the baby to Solas, but Morrigan was right, she couldn't raise the baby either. The two remained silent, closing their eyes, both with different yet similar things in mind.

"Your child will be very special, Warden, I doubt you will know what you are doing." With that the two fell into a tense silence.

Varric stood outside the city of Valammar with all the available individuals fighting fit. This amounted to a sizeable army of mix heritage. Valammar had become the most diverse city in the world, home to elves, humans, dwarves, and hybrids of each from all walks of life. Dalish elves visited and traded with the new city, some even began to stay and call the place home. However different, they all had one thing in mind, to protect their new budding home.

Standing opposite them, was a group twice as large made of elves. These elves range in age, size, and even color. Varric had been alerted to their presence several hours ago and they had yet to make any kind of move. It was making him very nervous. No one brought an army to the gate of a city without the desire for something, usually a fight. The stand-off lasted for several more hours, before a familiar face emerged from the invaders. It was the elf Varric was supposed to use for a go between. Time had flown since the last time he saw her. She made her way over to the head of Valammar's defenders.

"The Dread Wolf requests an audience." Her words were level and said without emotion. Varric frowned and wishes the others had not gone off on a mission to locate their wayward Hero. He nodded slowly and accompanied the elf, leaving the orders to hold unless attacked first. The opposing army parted for the dwarf and his escort with ease, never looking up. The elf lead Varric to a section of woods clear of anyone other than Solas.

"Chuckles..." Varric addressed the unwilling elf god. His escort bowed slightly and left the way they had come. "What going on?" Solas turned slowly to look at the dwarf thoughtfully.

"I have removed the supports for the Veil." Varric took a deep breath, fear setting in his eyes; they weren't ready for the Veil to come down.

"How much time do we have?" Varric's voice was crisp despite his shaking hands. Solas laughed lightly shaking his head slowly, eyes watching Varric with a mix of respect and concern.

"I have brought the supports for you to preserve your 'civilization'" He gestured to a few of the artifacts on the ground a few feet away. Varric's mouth was hanging open. "We can leave them where we stand and your... army... can gather the artifacts... or we can..." Varric cut him off.

"Leave them." Varric didn't want that many unknowns within the walls of his home. "How many."

"Many... from all of Thedas..." Solas said no more, as he nodded slightly to Varric and made to leave the clearing, his army having already started to move away.

"Why... Why help us?" Solas paused at Varric's question.

"She showed me that I was wrong...again. That does not make what must come next any easier..." Solas looked back at Varric, sorrow on his face. "You are people, you deserve better..." Before Varric could speak, Solas left the clearing quickly.

The Warden sat up, feeling pain pooling in her stomach, she took a deep breath and looked around for her companions. Alone she bit her lip lightly and prepared herself as best she could for the inevitable.


	17. Da'Manen

A/n I debated where to put the translations and tried by the texted in this one. Still haven't decided which style I like more. Thoughts?

Morning came to quickly for Varric's liking, the artifacts were in place, the new cities were protected, there was no sign of The Warden, and it was a matter of time before Solas removed the Veil. He walked the path to his office slowly, enjoying the comfort of knowing that the new home he created was protected in the best way available. The citizens of Valammar were just beginning to rise from their beds, leaving the way clear for Varric to lose himself in thought. He wondered, not for the first time, about the Inquisitor. She had saved the world from the Breach, and that made him want to respect her. He couldn't hate her for her brutal tactics while faced with such adversity. Who was he to judge her journey? Varric had no hope of saving the world himself. Varric sighed, recognizing the nug hole he was digging himself into and stopped the train of thought.

He opened his office door and paused, wondering if he had left it unlocked. Standing in the semi-dark room was a dwarf he did not think he would ever see again. Valta turned and looked at him curiously, gesturing for him to enter and shut the door. Varric huhed and moved deeper into the space, shutting the door behind him. Valta remained silent as Varric moved to stand next to her.

"I'm happy to see you, Valta, but ah... to be blunt... why are you here? I thought you were quite happily living with a Titan." Valta sighed and pointed to a basket at her feet before speaking.

"I am, and intend to return, once I deliver this to you." Varric stared at the basket confused, not moving closer or farther from it, just staring, contemplating what it could be.

"...And what exactly is it?" Varric reached for the basket with hesitation lifting the light-colored cloth.

"Her name is Adaia, named for her mother's mother... or so I am told." Valta stepped toward the door, done with her mission.

"Who..." He stared down at the little elf baby, clumps of the birth still on her skin. He scowled, running a thumb against her cheek removing a bit of the dried goop. She opened her eyes, grey, and attempted to wiggle away from his touch. Varric growled, realizing the goo was hardened to her. "I should probably ask who exactly this babe belongs to, but I think, 'Why the fuck didn't you clean her first' is a better question." He was glaring at Valta who was at the door.

"Her mother wished her to be brought to you immediately." Valta looked at him with a bit of annoyance and understanding. "To answer your other question. Naku, The Warden, is the babe's mother." Varric gasped glancing at the little elf again, a sense of understanding flooding his mind. "I was reassured you would NOT need me to tell you the father."

"Did she even hold her?" Varric looked unsure at Valta who was smiling sadly. Varric reached for the baby wrapping her in the blanket holding her to his chest, protectively.

"There wasn't time... You must understand what she means..." Valta took a breath coming to some decision. "The Warden feared Morrigan would spirit her away. There are many in the world, including the father who would trap her. If not with her mother's history and blood, with her father's. She is not a savior; she is not a God. She is a baby, who needs a family and love. The Warden believes you will do well with both." Valta opened the door and took a slow step. "Secrets are a dangerous thing... take care Varric." Valta left after speaking her words of wisdom and advice, leaving Varric with the child in the closed office. Varric cursed softly, not wanting to awaken the sleeping baby again.

"Adaia huh... It's a pleasure to meet you..." He sighed and sat down as carefully as he could on the ground, resting the child in his lap. He slowly un wrapped the tiny form from the blanket taking special care where it stuck to her skin by the dried goop. He took a deep breath when he noticed the cord still attached to her stomach. He was angry that the poor thing wasn't cared for just after leaving the safety of her mother's body, but tired, knowing why that was the case. Someone knocked and when he didn't answer, Revas entered slowly, calling out to him.

"Varric?" She shut the door behind her, when she saw him sitting on the floor. "What are you... who's that?!" She stood over Adaia and Varric eyes wide, frozen. Varric continuing to remove the blanket instructing Revas to get a bucket of lukewarm water and a rag. Together they cleaned the baby in silence taking their time; neither having a real clue what to do with her when they were done. Varric thoughts were occupied with the best way to keep this secret. Revas was lost in thought, wondering how Varric came into possession of an elf baby, and more importantly who were the parents.

Solas watched back straight arms folded behind his back as the last touches on the alter, The Inquisitor had destroyed more than two years ago, were placed. It had taken less time to reconstruct it then he had thought, moving up his timetable. In less than a month he would pass to the Fade and remove the Veil. He allowed his mind to drifted briefly to The Warden, wondering where she was, and if the binding was successful; forcing such a connection was more likely to kill her then not, strangely that gave him little comfort.

"Cole, what bring you here?" Solas had found Cole at the scene of the strange battle The Warden found herself a part of, and the spirit had nothing more to add to her disappearance; frustrated Solas had told him to leave. Cole shifted from foot to foot just in front of him off to the left, fighting with something. "Cole?" Solas spoke softly, kindly to the spirit he called friend, regretting having snapped at him.

"Swallowing bile and pride as she forces herself to not hold what's hers..." Cole spoke quickly, with breath words. Solas stared, contemplating Cole's words and their meaning. He wondered who and what; turning his head silently, encouraging Cole to continue. "...mother's hope she carries, fears mother fights, but she is yours..." Solas took a slow breath.

"A mother?" He loosens his stance, gazing at Cole wearily, understanding what he isn't saying. "The Warden?" Solas feels a pain in a hollow part of his heart, gasping he looks away at the alter.

"Can't hate for hiding her..." Cole continued not answering the questions. "If she burns so brightly." Solas tightens his jaw.

"I've made my decision." Solas returned to his stance. Cole shifts shaking his head slowly, gazing at Solas, who refused to meet his eyes.

"He hurts for her, another of many he couldn't save. Adaia." Solas took in a sharp breath and turned to his friend, eyes begging him to stop, but Cole is gone.

Dorian and Sigrun started with the ruin where the Warden disappeared. Solas had reopened the door, or destroyed it would be more accurate, allowing them access. The tunnel had Dorian shaking in grief and anger. This was where they lost their friend and it was hard to walk the same path. After finding a few dead ends, they found the weird chamber, where Dorian guessed the strange ritual Solas claimed The Warden undertook, had happened. The walls were covered in a language neither of them could read. The language twisted in a swirl until it stopped at the center of the room, where dried blood and dirt mixed lyrium were covering the floor.

"I think he was right... they did something to her here." Sigrun kept her voice level as she spoke, analyzing the fight that happened. "Someone helped her this way." Dorian nodded and followed close, prepare for a fight. Sigrun knew almost immediately when they had entered the Deep Roads. She had spent more time then not traversing them and fighting dark spawn. Once she made Dorian aware, he groaned.

"What are the chances she survived the Deep Roads AND whatever those nutcases did to her?" Dorian wasn't ask expecting an answer, which was why he scowled when Sigrun answered.

"Knowing the Warden? Probably pretty high. She seems to grow stronger the weaker she gets." Sigrun's assessment of the Warden rang true enough to Dorian that he was surprised that they hadn't found her yet.

"She's hiding, trying to bury who she was, to be as she is." Cole came out of the shadows, slowly, hat bent down, eyes hidden. "I will take you to her. She is in pain. Break, broken, struggling to be, not before." Sigrun had her daggers out, Dorian his staff at the ready.

"You can take us to The Warden?" Dorian was cautious, but trusted the strange man more after he tried to fight his way to The Warden with as much desperation as they had.

"Yes, the Stone hides, helps. She is within." Cole walked shifting from foot to foot, also as if he was not quite used to his skin. Dorian lowered his weapon first and shrugged following. Sigrun sighed, not liking it, but wanting to find her friend.

Cole led them deeper and deeper into the Deep Road, elevator after elevator, surprisingly they encountered few darkspawn the deeper they went. Eventually it gave way to a large cavern with a strange empty city that caused Dorian to gasp. He had been here before with the Inquisitor.

They were inside a Titan.

The Warden ignored Morrigan and she glared at her, "I do not see why you sent the child away before I could even see him." Morrigan huffed. "I do know a thing or two about raising a baby Warden." The anger was clear in her tone, making the Warden roll her eyes. Duncan stood just out of sight of Morrigan, but where The Warden could see him. The strange visions were becoming more frequent since the baby had been born a few days early. The Warden gathered that a long time ago, the Fade was blocked from Thedas by something like the Veil and spirits different from the ones she knew had broken it and allowed the Fade to mix with Thedas, which they called the Void.

The Void was something she wished she could learn more about, but the Sael'gar in her head knew little of it. Nothing other than the Sael'gar's fellows had forced it from Thedas and locked it away somewhere as a gift to their Elf children. That was also something hard for her to wrap her head around. The Elves were nothing more than mixes of spirits and whatever else had been in the Void. The Warden rubbed her forehead, thinking how outrageous that sounded. Morrigan let out another annoyed angry sound, trying to draw the Warden's attention to herself.

"Morrigan... The child is safe... leave it." The words were spoken softly. She had found saying 'the child' or 'the baby' was easier then dealing with the headache of her Sael'gar disapproval, when she said 'my child'. The Warden sighed; everything was getting so complicated. Valta had returned from delivering the baby and had refused to tell Morrigan where she had taken her. Valta agreed with the Warden that as much as possible would need to be kept from Morrigan, who while not evil, would not hesitate to take the babe and run into hiding, like she did all those years ago with her own son.

"I hope, for your sake, that you are correct dear Warden. Regret is such a horrible thing to keep." With that Morrigan sauntered away, probably to return once sometime had passed to try again. The Warden took a breath and gazed Duncan, who had walked over the moment Morrigan had left their sights.

"She is correct Naku, regret is terrible." Duncan's word made the Warden scowl.

"Varric will take care of her." The statement left no room for debate. Duncan nodded sitting next to her with a thoughtful expression. The Warden leaned back and laid down on the stone floor, angry at her situation, but knowing she did it to herself. She hadn't needed to sleep with Solas, she hadn't needed to get involved with the Inquisitor, and she hadn't need to stay in control; the Sael'gar would have loved to possess her. She just couldn't stop fighting. She closed her eyes, hoping for the solace of the visions and for once the universe provided.

She was watching again as a battle raged. The elves had moved from fighting the Titans and their children, to fighting each other. She gazed that the warring children of her siblings with contempt. They had used the war with the Dwarves to enslave the weaker of their race, under the pretense of worship. They could all visit the Fade to one degree or another, making her stay out of sight. Sael'gar was content to watch them war themselves into extinction.

The girl barely old enough to walk alone entered the abandoned field. Sael'gar watched, waiting for her to steal from the dead, but instead she gave comfort. The child went from body to body checking for survivors and comforting them before death, or with a tear stained face ending their misery. She visited both sides, Worshipers and rebels; this Girl. Caring for those left to die alone. She found herself watching the Girl as she grew, visiting battle field after battlefield, growing up with blood and death as her companions.

She watched as Da'lan (Girl) now a woman visited the newest battle. Some Alin (Others) were visiting the field as well, taking from the dead. Stealing even from those who were still crying out for comfort. Da'lan was weary of the Alin staying away from them while continuing her journey around to the living dead. Sael'gar felt anger for Da'lan as the Alin drifted near, yelling and taunting her kindness to all regardless of side. They threw blood and bile and feces and dirt at Da'lan, who kept her head lowered and tended to the abandoned.

"Sa ehn halani Harel'raj venuralas adyna." (Helpers of false gods should die) Sael'gar stared as Da'lan continued to kneel by the dying Warrior, ignoring the threat. The Alin would not be ignored. They marched toward her swords drawn. The warrior she was tending to let out a pained warning trying to stand and defeat Da'lan, but they could not. Da'lan screamed as the Alin grabbed her hair ripping her away from the Warrior and cutting them down. Rage filled her mind, how dare they, Da'lan always helped never hurt or punished. Da'lan was unjudging and caring, more than any other she had seen.

"Lasa em dara." (let me go). Da'lan demanded of the Alin and was ignored. She was thrown into the dead with a shout. The Alin taunted Da'lan kicking and hurting her. She had enough and lashed out. Da'lan was She's; that thought caused her to pause. The Alin were dead, littering the field torn to pieces. Da'lan was staring at her eyes wide and full of wonder. "Elgar..." (spirit) There was uncertainty and hesitation. Sael'gar wanted to protect her. Da'lan, the Girl, child who cares for the dying. She moved closer to Da'lan and offered her hand.

"Ar ju ama ma." (I will protect you) Da'lan gasped eyes widening farther, reaching in awe toward her. The moment their hands touch Sael'gar felt the world condense and for the first time, the wind on her face, the smell of death, and the air of life in her lungs. Da'lan and her became one separated by Will alone. Sael'gar Will to protect Da'lan.

The Warden awoke with a gasp feeling the gentle stir of the Sael'gar within her. That memory had been so different from the others. More alive somehow. The Sael'gar Will pour into her mind, the desire to protect that which deserved and needed to be protected. She glanced at Duncan who was watching her with kind eyes full of understanding.

"She... she protected..." The Warden couldn't get the words out, emotion turbulent inside her. "She hates the Elves..."

"I know." Duncan wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Soon, you will be done." He placed his head on hers and sighed, "Then you will have a choice to make. It's why you are here." The Warden swallowed, wondering what the choices would be, but already having a good idea. Duncan sat up when the Warden pulled away.

"Once more..."

The battle raged around her, Alin invaded her small nomadic village. The Sael'gar twisted inside trying to protect Da'lan without taking control; doing so could kill the small young soul within her. Sael'gar is old, powerful, and massive. The two of them together was like a tide pool existing within the ocean, only the Will of the ocean keeping the tide pool from mixing. They were unlucky and locked into cages with her family. Alin celebrated while Da'lan held her friends and family as they cried.

It took two days and nights but they escaped Alin. They returned to their ways moving, never staying still, knowing they would never see the ones missing again. This was the hard reality of their life. Two sides, Evanuris and Fen'Harel waring for their ideals, the weak fodder. Time passed quickly and Da'lan's village grew smaller and smaller as they left, were taken, or died. Sael'gar tried to comfort her, they were connected and felt what each other felt. They were walking a field, comforting the dead, endlessly comforting and giving peace. Sael'gar felt it coming before it happened, but there was nothing she could do. For the first time in the memories, the Warden was aware of herself as separate from Sael'gar. She watched as the sky cracked with an indescribable number of what looking like lightning; ripping the sky and spreading until they snapped and connect together, slamming shut. The Warden was thrown back, pain, panic, fear shredded her Will; When she became aware again, Da'lan, her tide pool within the ocean, was gone. Sael'gar Will overpowered her and left nothing.

She sobbed, agony pumping throughout her body and mind. Above her connection to her home was severed. She screamed until her voice was gone, she was trapped in this world. Flesh like her brethren, but not. She grabbed a sword and wished for death, but Da'lan would live and help and care. The Will to carrying on Da'lan Will driving her on.

Centuries later on a field of battle comforting the dying Sael'gar found her end at the hands of humans. The Warden stared at them, knowing she could kill them and choosing not to. She opened her eyes small and new to the world, trapped in the cycle of life and death.

"The Sael'gar are a part of the Fade. Or more accurately, are the Fade. A pure untainted Fade Energy." Duncan's voice awoke her from the cycle of life and death. She had lived many lives, always trying to protect and comfort. The Girl's Will from the memories of Sael'gar bleed into each life. The Warden sobbed for the Girl and for the Sael'gar.

"When Fen'harel put up the Veil... he trapped her here... Why didn't she return to the Fade like we are supposed to?" The Warden wiped her tears sniffling, in mourning.

"The Fade isn't what it once was. Her brethren were able to return because the Fade bled into this world, connecting them, no matter how different. She lost her connection and is so different that she could not reconnect." Duncan was fading, little by little. "Eventually her Will gave way to Da'lan and the Sael'gar slept."

"Until the Evanuris awakened her..." Duncan nodded at her question. "Will she go back to sleep?" Duncan took a breath half vanished from her sight his job almost done.

"That is up to you. A person cannot live with two conflicting powerful Wills. The Sael'gar and The Warden." With that he was gone. The Warden took a slow breath and felt for the Sael'gar. She was just below the surface anger, frustration, and sorrow singing in her mind. The Sael'gar wanted to go home, wanted to stop the cycle, and deeper underneath all of that was a desire to comfort the Warden.

"My life will be the last spent here Sael'gar. I will return you to the Fade." The Warden stood, shaking from the emotions that accompanied the memories. "I do not fear death, neither did Da'manen (little sea), and neither should you." Little Sea was a good name for the girl who captured the love of such a forlorn spirit. A little sea drowned in a powerful ocean. She frowned, Da'manen may have been mixed with the more powerful and large Sael'gar, but her Will held on through each life, never weakening. The Warden and Sael'gar both took comfort in that knowledge. The Warden pushed her back down taking a few breaths.

"WARDEN COMMANDER!" Sigrun was barreling down the walkway, Dorian fast on her heels. Valta was a behind them shaking her head slightly. Sigrun slid to a stop just in front of her with a large smile on her face. "I knew you weren't dead; those idiots just needed to have a bit of faith." Sigrun sniffled and shook her head. "It is you right? Warden Commander? That other elf said you were possessed or something crazy."

"Warden..." Dorian had no shame tear streaming down his face wrapping her in the tightest hug she had ever experienced. "I can't believe that little she demon was right... I'm so happy she was." He pulled back cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. "I mean, of course you're fine." She smiled.

"How did you find me?" The Sael'gar just under the surface, magic pulsed touching Dorian's like a kindred spirit. Dorian's eyes widened and he reach out and touch the air.

"Warden... are you?" Dorian's voice was in awe.

"I have a story to tell you. It's both mine... and isn't." Sigrun snorted and made a comment about how she was ready for answers even cryptic ones. Dorian sat down with a huff, both looked at her expectantly. "At the beginning there were three, the Sky, the Ground, and the Between..." She told them everything, leaving out nothing, while they looked and listened enraptured with her tale.


	18. Creation

A/n this is told by the Sael'gar, enjoy

At the beginning there were three, the Sky, the Ground, and the Between. The Fade made up the sky, its creatures were Energy. The Ground was the Titans, blue blooded and full of potential. The Between was called the Void, because neither Fade or Titan could see inside.

The Titan's children were born from the stone of its body. Little creatures that lived inside their creator, for they would be destroyed by the Void that lived upon its skin. They were gifted with a special kind of power, a magic similar but different from the energy in the Fade. Isolated from the surface of their creator, they built roads and civilizations underground, networks through the whole of all the Titans.

In the Fade we started out as one; raw Energy. All clustered together, moving, shifting, living as one. Slowly over millennia, sections began to form consciousness, and we isolated our form from the rest of the Fade. After many of us formed, we began to speak to each other. Sharing thoughts, feelings, and testing out our powers. We were the first Spirit. We had no purpose, we just were, like all things in the beginning. Soon, some of us wanted more. They turned their eyes to the Void.

The Void was nothing. Empty as far as anything in Creation knew. All anything could feel was just death, disease, and corruption, before those things even had a name. The creatures that lived there, unlike the Fade's energy, died and consumed each other. Hungry and feasting, unending was their appetites. These things called to the Fade's creatures, whispering promises of the indescribable. Many of the Spirits listened.

Other Spirits began to enter the Void, testing its boundry with their power. At first the Void was unyielding, but eventually, like all things, it gave way. The Spirits hungry for more, dove into the unknown while we few tried to stem the tide of corruption. The Spirits left in the Fade once corrupted broke into pieces and took on Purpose, reflecting the Void and its inhabitants. Some of us went into isolation to protect ourselves from the Void's corruption. The raw energy of the Fade evolving to the change of the Void. Eventually few of us, True Spirits, remained in the Fade, and the ones who entered the Void took on physical form, to retain their power. The first of the Elves were born to these Spirits.

The first of the Elves and their descendants, beseeched their fathers and mothers to destroy the Void for it was twisting their minds and bodies. The physically bound Spirits taking pity on their creations, broke open their forms and used the energy to trap the Void. This destroyed them as they were. The energy returned to the Fade, to form a new; Spirits with Purpose, reflections. Those of us left in the Fade mourned our brethren; Some vowed to help and watch over the Children of the Fade, while the rest of us hid away, seeing the corruption of such creatures.

The Elves took to the lands of the Titans skin, spreading far and wide when the Void was gone. They used the powers given to them by the blood of their Fade ancestors to create large and extravagant cities. The Void now trapped and hidden away; the Fade's energy seeped into the Between and the Elves' powers grew. We watched in a mix of horror and awe as they grew in numbers.

The children of my brethren quickly discovered the blood of the Titans underground and its ability to make them even stronger; they started seeking ways to cultivated it, ripping and tearing into the Titans. The Children of the Stone fought to protect their Stone, cursing and hating the Fade creatures that invaded their home. Again, the Children of the Fade called for the help of the Spirits. Many helped the Children of the Fade, a few would not. A Titan fell, and the Children of the stone retreated deeper underground, and the Children of the Fade cultivated the Blood of the fallen Titan. A few of the Elves rose above the rest, hiding the Spirit's assistance, claiming ultimate power.

Eventually even that was not enough, and the Elves remembering the Spirit's power, sought that as well. Some Spirits lent their power willingly, but eventually, the False Elven Gods trapped the Energy of the Fade and grew stronger and stronger, until none stood against them. By the time the Fade was trapped behind the Veil, only I remained of the True Spirits.


	19. Ma Vhenan

A/n I moved a chapter, I didn't realize that would constitute an update. I apologize for the confusion. I didn't have time to really do edits on this, before getting it out by the end of the day. I'll go through when I'm more ahead in writing, to do that. There will be a month between updates after this one. (10/7/2020) It will be clear as to why at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

Dorian and Sigrun sat silently, watching the Warden weave her tale. It felt strange hearing a version of the world that neither had heard before, along with the heart wrenching emotion the Warden spoke of it. Sael'gar was the name they agreed to use for the other memories within the Warden. They were too real to be treated as anything other than another person. She was behind the emotion, the feeling of being trapped. Dorian cursed in his native tongue and Sigrun simply said 'shit.' She was the first to really grasp the telling and ask questions.

"So, let me get this straight. You are playing host to a spirit, that's been around since the Fade formed? And these Sael'gar are at least half parent to the Elves..." She paused here watching the Warden nod slowly, waiting for the shoe to drop. "Well shit." Silence felt again.

"Warden, that is a lot to believe... That would mean every Mage would have to have at least some Elf blood..." The Warden nodded again.

"The connection to the Fade is from the blood of the Sael'gar." The Warden elaborated. Both of them cursed again.

"Tevinter wouldn't accept... that would... undermine everything..." Dorian struggled with her story even more. Sigrun was weirdly accepting, nodding in a way that gave the impression that it all suddenly made sense.

"I wanna know more about this Void." Sigrun spoke, stopping Dorian's train of thought. "If it was here before, where is it now? Why was it so toxic?" The Warden frowned.

"We still see it bleeding into the world in the form of the Blight. She doesn't remember it happening, but my guess is that the Mages didn't enter the Fade, but rather the Void, and brought a part of it back with them. There is a large period of time she wasn't wake to see." Dorian rubbed his chin taking the new information in and trying to collaborate it with his knowledge of history and legend.

"The Black City could be a piece of the Fade that was fully corrupted by the Void..." Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to assimilate the idea. The Warden shifted uncomfortable with the silence, but unable to think of anything appropriate to say. Finally, Sigrun stood, never one to be idle.

"Here's what we are going to do." She eyed both Dorian and the Warden. "We are going to go home, figure out what to do about our end of the world problem, then we can revisit this world-shattering knowledge." Dorian nodded slowly and joined Sigrun standing. The Warden however remained seated, avoiding their eyes as best as she could. "Warden Commander?" Dorian looked between the two women, feeling out of place. He considered himself friends with the Warden, great friends, but he knew that Sigrun had experience with her that he would never.

"I can't leave the Titan... not until I have a firm grasp on my Will." There was nothing they could say, shock and confusion clear in their eyes.

"You must go..." Cole quietly walked out, looking down, and moving closer with caution. "He doesn't want to be followed... but..." Cole shifted uncomfortable. "It's wrong here... too many whispers...The song is wrong..." The Warden stood up and shaking her head turned to head deeping into the city and find Valta, she needed to figure this out before rushing into battle.

"Solas doesn't want to hurt people, he isn't that kind of wolf..." Cole's voice cut through the silence giving pause to the Warden, who felt her breath catch at his name.

"What do you mean Cole?..." The Warden took a deep breath and looked back at the spirit taken form. The Sael'gar dance behind her mind watching the little spirit, finding a kindred life to him. "Ma ane la'var esh'an de den." (you are similar to what they became) Dorian gasped and took a started step back.

"Wow..." Sigrun walked around her, looking thoughtfully at her face. "Don't take this the wrong way, Warden Commander, but you're glowing." Dorian moved closer as the Warden gazed at her companions. Cole moved farther away and murmured to himself, what no one else could hear. Dorian touched her face.

"You feel like you are made of magic." His voice was soft in disbelieve. Sigrun snorted, eyeing Cole and Dorian, while the Warden looked far away.

"Ar ame Sael'gar." (I am a first spirit) She answered her voice wavering, as she shook her head, and the glow vanished. "Damn it. See Cole I will lose myself if I leave now." Cole didn't move closer or farther, just continued to murmur and gaze at her. Dorian took a step back, thoughtfully look at the Warden, glow gone.

"You are speaking the truth... Magic... at least mage magic... comes from the Fade..." He took a sharp breath. "I have... I must have this Sael'gar blood..." Sigrun patted his hip, unable to reach his head or back from where she was standing.

"I don't think any less of you." Dorian laughed at Sigrun's attempt to comfort him.

"Well, my whole world view has been brought into question, not for the first time in recent history, but at least I know I will always have your friendship. I am greatly comforted."

"Varric's as well I imagine." Sigrun was smiling as well.

"Worth celebrating!" Dorian was about to ask the Warden if she had wine for such an occasion, when the ground began to quake. "OH no! Not again!" The group took cover as the whole underground began to quake. Valta came running after it had stopped and eyed each of them slowly before looking squarely at the Warden.

"Something is happening on the surface." Her voice was shaking slightly. "You need to leave." The Warden nodded; she hid her shaking hands in fists as she headed toward the beginning of the tunnels beneath the Deep Roads. The mood soured as the three followed Warrior Warden, knowing Solas was putting his plan into motion. She paused at the edge steel her resolve and left the Titan. She briefly wondered where Morrigan had gotten to, before she felt the full impact of the world. The Fade barely entered the world in the form of magic, and she could feel it calling to her, powerful and familiar.

"Warden?" Dorian spoke soft, concerned for his friend. Sigrun moved forward and nodded to her to keep moving. The Warden took a step to follow her friend, thankful for her unwavering resolve. Cole walked slightly hunched close enough to touch the Warden, but didn't.

"You are the song; let it help you." Cole's words were soft and in a strange voice.

"Isa'ma'lin." (of my blood) The Warden's voice shook, and she growled. "Cole... it will consume me." She sighed and followed Sigrun. Dorian followed, watching Cole bit his lip looking anywhere but at them. The group of four battle their way back to the surface, one tunnel at a time. The sky was a blue green, the sun high in the sky.

"Should we head to Valammar?" Dorian asked no one in particular.

"Solas." The Warden whispered eyes slightly glowing to the horizon. "We need to go there." Cole, Dorian, and Sigrun all followed as the Warden began to walk.

They came across a stand-off between what looked to be citizens of Valammar and elves. The Warden did not know if they were like Solas, or modern elves. The Valammar citizens recognized her and Dorian, but looked weary of approaching. He took the initiative and waved at the mixed-race army. The weight of the air lessened some. The Warden stayed apart as Dorian listened to the people of the city she helped make informed them of why they were there. The Warden was pleased to learn that no matter the outcome of this fight, Valammar and its sister cities would be safe from the fallout.

"Esha'lin, tel'din'esay dianaem." (Children, don't try to stop me) The Warden's skin began to glow lightly, unless someone was looking, they wouldn't notice. Dorian, Sigrun, and Cole did.

"Esha'lin? ehn ane?" (Children? Who are you?) The Elf that spoke, reminded the Warden of the Path of Fade. Abelas, he was the one who help her and Revas find and defeat the Archdemon in the strange maze.

"Sael'gar." There was a gasp from several of those around Abelas, but he looked unconvinced.

"Sael'gar ane era." (They are myth) His words made her smile, Sael'gar huffed inside her annoyed.

"M'esay." (Test me) Her tone was filled with challenge. Without sword or armor she walked into the space that separated the two groups who came together. Abelas shook his head, thoughtfully regarding the elf before him.

"Assan." (arrows) The archers around him drew their bows. The Warden continued to smile, crossing the distance to him. "Lasa dara." (release) Arrows rained down around her, and the Warden wrapped the world around her in the Fade, her Fade. The arrows changes, shifted, unable to keep their form in the new plain of existence.

"Fen'harel, ju'vena ithaem." (The Dread Wolf, will want to see me.) The Warden finished crossing and stood face to face with Abelas; Sael'gar just below the surface, ready to attack these children who would stop her. "I am also Naku, the Grey Warden and Hero of Ferelden." Abelas raised his hand and the bowmen lowered their weapons.

"Warden?" He looked across the field as Dorian, Cole, and Sigrun joined them. "You speak our language well."

"Sael'gar shares her knowledge with me." The Warden attempted to explain as briefly as she could. Abelas took the information in stride and asked one question.

"Why do you wear vallaslin Elgar'nan?" The Warden touched her face at his question. She had forgotten about the markings left on her skin by Elgar'nan when he pulled her into his prison. Titan's blood tattooed into her skin. She sighed.

"He tried to bind me as his high priest." She smiled smugly at the ancient elf. "He didn't succeed." Dorian scoffed, as the two elves watched for reactions.

"Vhalla, Sael'gar... Fen'harel ju'tel himathe isa'l." (Welcome, Sael'gar... the Dread Wolf will not change his mind.) She ignored his advice and walked pass the elves toward the Dread Wolf. "He is not alone Sael'gar, a dwarf has joined him first." She nodded a thank you and headed toward where she knew Solas to be. "Mar'falon'en min amahn." (Your friends remain here) She sighed and with a look at her friends, they remained.

The walk led to a clearing littered with abandoned stone and old markings. The ever air seemed to teem with power and magic, begging to cracking into the Fade. Solas was standing hands behind his back near a tight circle of stone, covered in what she now recognized as Elven writing. Varric was standing a few feet to his left glaring the Fen'harel with annoyance.

"Chuckles, I know you think this is the only way..." Their dialogue cut off once Solas caught sight of her and his eyes began to glow with power and the resolve to fight.

"We have company." Varric turned and his eyes widened at her presence.

"...Hero... How?"

"Be cautious, she may not be as she seems." Solas turned toward her fully and his hands moved to his side, preparing for a fight. "Who are you?" The Warden smiled, feeling relief gazing at Solas. His eyes were cold and hard, while hers were warm and soft. She took a step toward him and frowned when he took a step back and the air became charged with magic. "Ehn ane ma." His voice was calm, even as his eyes sparked with anger.

"Ar ame Dorf Sa'hn'ama. Ma'tel'din eolasa em Solas?" (I am The Grey Warden. You not know me Solas?) She began to glow, causing both Varric and Solas to take defensive posture.

"Naku, tel'din hartha'lvan." (Naku, doesn't understand elvan) She smiled looking down at her hands frowning lightly, knowing that he wouldn't trust her. Solas tensed, and she glared at him as the spell hit her and the air filled with smoke and dust.

"Fuck..." Varric gasped out as the air cleared and she remained unharmed. "What did you do to Naku!" His voice was filled with hatred.

"Ehn ane ma?" Solas snapped out his question, preparing to throw another spell.

"Sael'gar... I'm... both the Warden and Sael'gar." She shuttered as another spell hit her, and anger flooded her body. "Ar judala ma." She lashed out and filled the air with her Fade, trapping Solas and Varric inside her power. She came back to the moment when Varric gasped close to her. She looked at Solas and had to take a step back. At some point she had wrapped her hand around his throat.

"This isn't... isn't going... well... I... I... awoke Sael'gar... when he... Elgar'nan..."

"Elgar'nan is trapped in the Fade." Solas eyed her, confused and the tiniest bit hopeful.

"He reached out for Dreamers... they all are..." She growled, annoyed. "I shouldn't be here." The Warden moved as far the Fade Space allowed her.

"Where are you Chuckles?" Varric asked as the Warden closed off and curled into a ball, trying to gather herself.

"The Fade... I... It isn't quite like any Fade I've known."

"It's what it was before." Her voice was scratchy like she had screamed it raw.

"Before?" Varric asked, Solas just watched her with suspicion.

"Before the Void." She stayed in the ball, but eyed them. "Before Sael'gar entered the Void." Solas's eyes wided slightly.

"Sael'gar... are gone."

"No, I am what is left." She stood shaking. "Elgar'nan cracked my soul and she was there, waiting, sleeping, hiding."

"What is a... Sael'gar?" Varric looked between the two elves his found himself in the company of.

"The First Spirit, the original inhabitants of the Fade. Myth says they were made from the Fade itself, living Magic, and unstoppable." Solas spoke slowly, curious more than defensive.

"In the beginning, there was the Fade, The Void and the Titans..." She sat on the ground, face white and glowing as she told the story that she knew of the world. She told them of her brethren. She told them of the Void and how they bred with the creatures there. She told them of the Evanuris trapping and using the Sael'gar as power sources. She told them of the Wars with the children of the stone and the Titans. She told them everything she knew and watched as Varric's face changed into one of a strange understanding, while Solas became angry.

"The Fade is a part of this world. Thedas, the Fade, it's supposed to be connected. I separated them with the Veil." He spoke clearly and slow, drawing her eyes.

"No, the Fade was one plain, the Void, and the Titans, the others." She stood again finally. "You did not end the world of the elves, Solas, you merely changed it. Change has always happened." Solas's face twisted glaring at her.

"The World should not be sundered." She sighed at his words. "I must restore the world of the elves." He took a deep breath when she didn't response. "It is as it should be." He turned sharply preparing to tear the veil down.

"Is it? My world ended when my brethren thought the Other was better. It ended everything Sael'gar knew. Not better or worse, ma vhenan, different." Solas gasped and turned back toward her, tense.

"The elves are nothing more than slaves here."

"Elves enslaved themselves first. They were no better than Tevinter, at least they have difference to justify their mistreatment. What did the Evanuris have? Power? They were stronger, and it was stolen from my family!" her voice was full of venom. "If you remove the veil, fine this world is destroyed..." She shook her head. "Sael'gar had the power to change how she wanted." The Warden gazed at Solas from hooded eyes. "You claim to not be a God, yet you continue to act like one." Varric watched the exchange between the two. As the Warden threw Solas's arguments back at him, and Solas refused to do nothing. He felt for the moment trapped in a lover's spat.

"I won't allow Adaia to grow in a world of chaos!" The Warden choked out, her emotions suffocating her.

"Adaia?" Solas asked with an anger laced voice.

"Her daughter." Varric answered, sensing a shift in the argument. "She a few weeks old." Varric watched as Solas paled.

"I can't stop now..." His turned tense toward the circle of stone. "I'm far top along this path." The Warden felt him ripe through her Fade and tear a hold in the Veil to enter the Fade. She gazed at him, face streaked with tears. Varric said something she didn't hear, and her world went blank.

Sael'gar stops Solas? Or Not?

A/N; from this point on the world with be divided based on your choice as a reader. Every month I will post two chapters one for each world. I wanted this story to have a small element of the game; you decide. See you in a month!


	20. Writing and translating Elven

A friend of mine was reading this and asked about how I use a language I am neither fluent in or is even fully developed. While explaining my process to her, I figured ya'll might like to hear it as well. If you'd rather not, feel free to skip this update. I will be posted the new chapters on the seventh like planned.

A bit of an explanation to how I do elven from what little we know. First, I use this translator to find words and meanings as best as I can. MAD thanks to whoever made this, they rock hardcore. ( /ElvenDAI)

I have a few rules I follow when writing it. If two words have the same or similar enough letters such as us (el) and spirit (Elgar) our spirit would be written as El'gar. I will also fuse words that have vowels that touch. For example, I am (Ame) and able to (Elanan) would make Ame'lana. I drop the 'n' because that's a verb conjugation, which I will drop on fused words, especially if it alters the meaning. Elanan (with an I conjugation) means able to, but lanan means I give. Which would change the meaning of my word/phrase from 'I am able to' to 'I am I give'.

Another example is my word for the first spirits. Sael means first and Elgar means spirit, so I fused them (sael'gar) to create a word for first spirit. But what is actually kind of fun is that Gar is the root for the verb Gara which means 'to arrive/happen.' So, another translation of Sael'gar could be "first to arrive/happen". Both translation work for the creature I am trying to describe and create.

While replaying the game after writing this fic I find myself able to understand WAY more of what Solas says. I even catch incorrect or incomplete translation. There are times where he does word fusions like I discuss above. Does he do these exact ones, not that I can tell (there isn't a lot out there and this requires a lot of interpretation).

The one that stuck with me is when Solas removes your vallaslin. He says "Ar lasa mala revas" then follows that up with "You are free". If you put the whole phrase in the translator, it translates it as he says it, but if you put the words in one by one a closer translation would be "I give/allow you freedom now." Ar (I) Lasa (to give/allow/grant) Mala (Now) revas (free/freedom). Maybe phrased that way it means "you are free" that sort of phrase meaning something specific when certain words are put together exists, but it all just seems a bit funny to me.

A good example of this is the word Vallaslin (blood writing) Vallas (writing) and lin (blood). It shows word fusion is not unusual. I find myself taking words and breaking them apart randomly and finding whole new translations from what I thought. It's a lot of fun. Back to vallaslin; val (memory), las (hope/ambition) lin (blood). broken up this way the word could be translated as "a memory for hope in blood." or if you are really liberal, a reminder that ambition can lead to blood. Elven also has not really stayed true to sentence order leading to direct translation to English, so the word maybe reordered, like "a bloody memory of ambition or hope". Language is very fluid this way.

Anyway, enough of my Elven usage. If anyone is interested in this and would like to see more breakdowns of my translation or anything else in this story, please let me know.

Hope you found this as fascinating as I did. See you in two weeks -ish!


	21. Path of Himathe: Blurred lines

A/n Hello! This is the start of the Path of the Himathe (change). If you choose to accept Fen'Harel taking the Veil down, this is the Path for you. If you choose to stop him and keep the Veil, you will want to read the Path of Aron (same). Each chapter will be named as such, with the title to follow, an example "The Path of the Himathe: The Warden's Roost" I may change the names; I'm not set on a particular name, any suggestions please let me know. I will make note of it in the author's note is that does happen. I am placing the translations at the bottom of the chapter. I've decided that having them in the chapter themselves, takes away from the story. Thank you for your patience as I played around with the formatting.

Enjoy!

The Warden gazed up at the twisted sky of green bleeding into the world of Thedas. Varric yelled something to her just outside of her vision, but she ignored it. It hurt; everything hurt. Sael'gar screamed in a mix of rage and hope. This feeling, everything around her was home, a corrupted part of what she used to be. What everything she knew used to be. The yelling became louder, this time Solas joined in. His voice was weaker; taking the Veil down clearly scratching out its price. Sael'gar felt for the Warden; she was the embodiment of Da'manen's Will; to Help. She gasped out in relief when that Will surfaced, reassuring the older entity of her survival. Da'manen had not been so lucky. The Warden proved to be stronger.

"Tamer?" Varric's voice cut through the pain and relief, "Are you... are you... you?" Sael'gar stared at him with bright eyes, glowing like her skin. The small pocket of her Fade had burst open with Solas's action allowing the modern Fade to brush against her. It flashed as it made contact with her skin as if shocked by electricity. Solas was kneeling beside her, his hand shaking as he laid it upon her shoulder. His touch warm on her skin, causing her gut to clench with nerves. What would happen now? she wondered.

"Warden..." His voice was full of emotion, so many she could not hope to identify any single one. "Are you well?" Varric scoffed at his question, and the words he ranted into the space were lost to her as she looked at the Fade appearing to rain down from the sky blending Heaven and Thedas together. She frowned eyeing Solas again, his face pale and the shaking didn't stop. He looked as if staying awake was a struggle, exhausted. The two men silenced as she sat straighter feeling the Fade fully settle into a new balance.

"It is done." Her voice echoed slightly with power and a hollow emotion. She turned to Varric first taking in his concern and smiling when he did. "Varric... It's good to see you again my friend." He laughed; it was startling and drenched with unease.

"Wish you could've just stopped by... we shouldn't have world changing events as a requirement." She laughed, taking notice of Solas leaning a bit harder into her. His face was even paler and his eyes barely open. "Chuckles?" As if the recognition tipped the scales, he collapsed with a thud. The Warden stared thoughtfully as Varric rushed to his side. Sael'gar stirred in the back of her mind, knowing that she could help, if the Warden wanted to. "Fuck, he's not doing good." The Warden clenched and unclenched her fists trying to decide what to do. She wanted to help him, but this must have been what he expected to happen.

"He isn't dying; he will enter Uthenera, much like when he placed the Veil in the first place." The Warden looked from Solas to the Fade mixed Thedas. There must be a price. She sighed, knowing that his price isn't to sleep and waken to a world changed, but rather to live through the damage and death he has caused.

"Well, shit." Varric checked his friend's breathing and tried to remain calm as he was unable to detect it. "What now?"

"Varric..." She was trying to calm him. "...allow me..." She gestured for Varric to give her room, eyeing the sword Varric had set down while worried about his friend. She ran her fingers against Solas's face lightly, feeling the pull from his magic like always, but weaker. He had used much to achieve his goal. She growled softly, remembering Elgar'nan taking the piece of Solas that had been inside her, and trying to replace it with his own. Sighing quietly, pushing down the rage, she returned her focus to the elf passed out in front of her. She snorted; never did she think she would be here. She placed one hand on his neck, by his pulse point and the other over his heart. It was beating but so slowly it was almost nonexistent.

"What are you gonna do?" Varric's voice was uncertain, whether that was because he didn't trust her, or was nervous about what would happen she didn't know.

"Hasa el'gar saron." speaking in Elven with Sael'gar so close to the surface. Without waiting for him to respond, she pressed parts of Sael'gar into his skin. His body tensed, jolting slightly at the shock. She felt the familiar warmth as the magic within her poured into him creating a flow from him to her. The Sael'gar grumbled, unhappy tying herself to another being like her brethren did, but she did not try to stop the Warden. Her face reddened and her blood picked up, warming her further. It felt weaker than when he had first placed a piece of himself to protect her from the nightmares, but had a visible affect. She heard a light chuckle from Varric who was standing off to the side, smiling weakly.

"I don't know what you said Warden, but whatever you're doing, looks pretty enjoyable from here." Her mouth hung open surprised, glancing at Solas's lying beside her. His face was just as red as hers and his eyes were open gazing at her with barely hooded lust. She yanked her hands back, running them through her hair, nervous as he sat up slowly, looking thoughtful.

"Ame'lana sildeara ma." There was awe in his voice, laced with passion and disbelieve. "Ahnsul?" Their eyes met, and she sighed touching the small bit of his power that bled into her, when she connected them. Because it felt right.

"Ar emem nuven'in ma." She brought her hand softly to his face, tension leaving her body as their power danced between them; separate but together. He gazed at her a small smile on his face, but something else just beneath the surface.

"This is all well and good; glad you're up and about Chuckles; but I need to get back to Valammar. The shit has hit the fan." He gestured angrily at the green tinted world around them. "You two can figure your shit out later." He crossed his arms at the last line, eyeing the two elves, now watching him, hands still on each other.

"Of course, Master Tethras." There was a bit of youthful humor in Solas's words, but he still did not remove his hands from the Warden. She stared at them, wondering when he had started touching her. Their eyes locked again, and his face hardened as his hands moved to her face.

"Isa vallaslin frama." She huffed at his words, for a moment having forgotten the blue vallaslin of Elgar'nan forced into her skin. Varric let out an annoyed grumble about speaking a language everyone present could understand. She bit her lip, looking between Varric and Solas, before sighing.

"Elgar'nan gave me his Vallaslin in an attempt to control me... He and the others have been doing it to Dreamers." Solas snarled surprising them both. Varric and the Warden stared at him, eyes wide, neither used to such ferocity from him.

"Fenris had similar marks..." Varric's tightened his face in grief. Fenris had come to Skyhold when the Inquisitor left Hawke in the Fade. Varric never saw him again. "They were lyrium tattoos..." He noticed the similar colors on hers.

"Yeah... it should have given him a strange power ever me, if I had been anyone else, he would have taken possession of my form..." She shifted uncomfortable. "I think killing the Archdemon damaged whatever was containing Sael'gar. That's why I was hearing the calling, and why I could do some magic. She reacts differently to Corruption then we do."

"Wait, that's a lot to unpack. Possess you? Like a demon would possess you?"

"No... it's hard to explain... like displacing the Soul. They absorb the Host's soul and take control of the form." The Warden did her best to explain the process, none of it was good.

"Could... could the other Evanuris find their way to Thedas this way?" Varric's voice was slightly higher at the thought of having to deal with all the elvhen pantheon. Solas was bad enough.

"Doesn't matter, with the Veil gone, they are here." Solas nodded slowly, barely noticeable by the two people present. "There is one we will not have to worry about, Elgar'nan was sort of sundered from the Fade." She stood holding her hand out for Solas. They both stood, Solas staring at her with unease.

"Sort of? How do you sort of sunder someone from the Fade?" There was an edge of fear to his voice; such a fate would be worse than death.

"Yes, Sael'gar ripped out his connection to her... home." She explained as vaguely as possible, what happened to her in the strange fade prison Elgar'nan found himself. Varric grew angry as she told her tale, while Solas kept his emotion hidden.

"How is that possible?" Varric frowned while asking, angry lacing his voice. "The Rite of Tranquility exists, but that doesn't sound like what you did." The Warden watched Solas look anywhere but at her, lost in his thoughts.

"His power came from Sael'gar; they are all the same in a way... She just took what was already her." The Warden couldn't explain it and the Sael'gar within her would not elaborate exactly what had happened. Solas finally looked at her, having come to some decision he didn't tell them.

"If you'd like, I know a spell, I could remove the Vallaslin." Solas moved closer to her, hands reached slowly for her face, knowing that she'd like them gone, but still in doubt, not wanting to overstep.

"Please." There was a soft hopefully sound to her voice. She had assumed that she would never be without the marks carved into her face. To have the ability to get rid of them, left her feeling hopeful and alive. The voice in her head agreed. She turned to him smiling in the familiarity he presented. Varric stood to the side and observed the two of them locking eyes and the response from their magic cracking through the air.

"Ar lasa mala revas. You are free." She touched her face, feeling the constant itch and ache vanish. He leaned forward slowly, softly and frown when she stepped away. None of this went unnoticed by Varric who tried to pretend he hadn't. "I need to begin the next phase of my plan." His words had a hollowness to them, that made her stomach twist. She wanted to explain how she needed to come to terms with her own life and change before assuming anything new with him. Solas turned away and looked anywhere but at her. Sael'gar did not want to pursue anything at all.

"That's great; Tamer can come with me." Varric broke the awkward tension that filled the air when she had pulled away.

"If..." Solas paused looking at her again with a mix of longing and uncertainty, "My agent is at your disposal." nodding slowly he continued, "I will see you in dreams Warden." He walked away in the direction of the two standing armies.

"I figured once that veil was down... the Fade would be like here."

"The Fade is still a different place, think of like an ocean and a beach, mixed and connected, but still, not the same." The Warden explained as best she could, watching Solas disappear from her sight. Varric let out a long breath.

"Well, shit." They both laughed, watching the strange new world around them. After several moments he spoke again. "What will you do now? There is always a place for you in Valammar, and Adaia would love to know her mother I'm sure."

"I will go with you for now." She paused; her voice cracked as she spoke again. "She will never be mine, Varric. Such a fate would be worse than death..." The two friends wandered down to the army of Valammar, and found very little changed. The air felt different, but spirits and demons weren't running amuck trying to kill or possess them all.

"I bet it will be the same as before. Demons who want to be here, will. Those that don't. Wont." The Warden agreed with Varric and smiled when Dorian and Sigrun came into view. Cole was absent.

"He left with Solas's people." Dorian asked her unasked question. "He didn't seem to mind the veil coming down or not." He shifted flexing his hands. "The air is magic, Warden. Mages are going to much, much stronger now." He shifted uncomfortable. "I hate to leave... but I am needed in my home land, more than ever." The Warden nodded, understanding as she pulled the Tevinter, who had become one of her best friends, into a hug. They all returned to Valammar slowly, moving an army was no easy feat and with the veil down everything was different, plants, animals, the very air teemed with something Other to those born in the now old world.

A few at a time, the army entered the city, returning home to a welcome unlike any other. Varric, Dorian, Sigrun, and the Warden stayed for last. The air changing little by little, the fade becoming stronger in this world with every passing minute. Varric shook himself cursed again and made for the door, Dorian close behind.

"Commander?" Sigrun asked the Warden as she gazed a strange longing on her face and a glow on her skin. "Are you alright."

"Nothing will ever be the same... we will adapt as life does... but will it be better or worse... or just... different." The Warden looked at her glowing skin. "She remembers her world falling apart. Everything she knew gone, destroyed by members who thought 'it could be better'. I just don't know." Her skin stopped glowing as Sael'gar sunk deeper into her mind. "I don't know if I will ever be alright." Sigrun nodded understanding.

"When I lost the Legion of the Dead... I thought that was it, world over. Then you showed up and everything just sort of fit." Sigrun smiled. "I know we parted, but from this point on, Commander, I am with you." She smiled at Sigrun, a warmth spreading in her mind and heart. She had friends, family, and that would never change. Sigrun went into Valammar first, but the Warden found she couldn't. There was something stopping her. She frowned gasping, surprised as the realization hit her. The artificial Veil, she was a spirit now; she couldn't pass through it.

Translations:

Hasa el'gar saron = weave our magic together

Sael'gar = first spirit

Da'manen = little sea

Ame'lana sildeara ma = I can feel you

Ahnsul = Why

Ar emem nuven'in ma = I missed you

Isa vallaslin frama = his brand on you


	22. Path of Aron: Valammar

A/n Hello! This is the start of the Path of Aron (same). If you choose to stop Fen'Harel from taking the Veil down, this is the Path for you. If you choose to accept him taking the Veil down, you will want to read the Path of the Himathe (change). Each chapter will be named as such, with the title to follow, an example "The Path of the Himathe: The Warden's Roost" I may change the names; I'm not set on a particular name, any suggestions please let me know. I will make note of it in the author's note is that does happen. I am placing the translations at the bottom of the chapter. I've decided that having them in the chapter themselves, takes away from the story. Thank you for your patience as I played around with the formatting.

Enjoy!

:8:8:8:8:8:8

The Warden gazed down at Solas on his back below her. She had without thought slammed her full power into him and his spell crumbled. Blood as red as her own spilled down his face from a cut on his cheek. His eyes wide with surprise and his Godlike power weakened from the backlash of the spell. The area around them was a crater, Varric, she and Solas protected by her Fade, bubbling back around them. Anyone else within a hundred meters was very dead. She knew the two armies would survive just fine, but she hoped there weren't people closer; or as few as possible.

"Warden!" Varric pulled her from her thoughts, running over huffing in surprise. He stopped and with a quick glance at the two of them, turned his eyes to the glowing area around them. She took a breath and pulled it back into herself, revealing the world of Thedas as he knew it. Solas was glaring at her, anger and disbelieve written on his face. His eyes narrow and his mouth so tight she wondered if it would stay that way. Varric step back, seeing that both elves were alive and well.

"Why did you stop me?" Solas sounded accusatory; there was no question in his words. He pushed her away from him and stood, blood coating his lip; he wiped it with his hand. "You agreed to stay out of this." A harsher glare accompanied the snarl.

"You are wrong, Dread Wolf. Now and then, you are wrong." Her voice was cold, unyielding in her choice, because that's all everything ever is, a choice. He just didn't get to make it.

"I WILL save the elven people."

"AND why do they deserve saving over everyone else?! Powerful mages no better than the Tevinter Magisters! Elves waring against each other! The world you want is dead Solas, just like the world of Sael'gar is dead." Her voice dropped, the cold filling the air. "You can't save the Elvhen people by going back." She calmed and the harsh cold left her voice, instead a deep understanding took over. Sael'gar knew this struggle, but she didn't want to play God. "Taking the veil down, won't fix your mistakes. The world has changed, and you need to find your place in it." Solas stood straight, face locked in anger.

"I made this world and I will unmake it." His words cut into her calm. She growled against his stubbornness and lack of change. Varric picked this time to clear his throat.

"What?!" The Warden was breathing heavy, fighting back the urge to rip into Solas with her bare hands. He refused to understand anything but what he already knew.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to bring it up, but there are currently two armies facing each other down. I'd rather there not be any more bloodshed today." Varric glanced in the direction of the tense armies. The Warden huffed, and turned away from the angry Elven god.

"I promise you, Dread Wolf, that I will stop you from making the same mistake again. No matter how many times it takes." She declared, ignoring his snarled response. Varric followed her as she left Solas alone in his failure.

"I don't think he will let this go." Varric glanced at his friend who was red faced and trying to focus on walking.

"I don't care. If I have to save him from himself, so be it." She snarled glaring over her shoulder. "Fucking Child." Varric nodded slowly watching her reaction.

"Oh young love." His voice was on the edge of laughing. There was something humorous about a person with the power of a God being scowled; even if the scowling was being given by a Hero who literally saved the world at least twice. Varric certainly would not want to be on the receiving end of the Warden's scorn. They both remained silent as they approached Solas's army. Dorian had started a drinking game with soldiers from both sides, and based on the nakedness of his opponents, he was winning.

"Commander!" Sigrun joined them first, eyeing the two for injury. When she couldn't spot any immediate problems, "How'd it go?"

"The Veil isn't going to be coming down." The Warden answered, arms crossed in her rage toward Solas.

"So, well?" She looked between the two, not sure what outcome they had wanted. She had no stake in either, Darkspawn would always need to be dealt with.

"You could say that. Chuckles would have to politely disagree." Varric was smiling, happy to have his friend back, and even happy that at least for a little while longer Thedas wouldn't be thrown into chaos, again. He sighed at that thought and wondered if the world would ever just take a fucking break from all the end of the world nonsense.

"Yes, Chuckles is not pleased." The Warden spoke with a level of mockery. During all this Dorian had finished his game and joined them. It was done, time to go home. Varric nodded to Abelas as he rejoined the army from Valammar, readying to return. The Warden made a mental note of Cole missing. He probably went to Solas.

;8;8;8;8;8;8;8;

The Warden separated from the rest of their group, heading straight for Varric's office, hoping the isolation would assist with her anger and annoyance. Her mind hummed with her emotions and Sael'gar wondering why she cared so much. Solas made his chose, and the path he walked wasn't unwilling. The Warden tried to help her understand that people we care about often make bad or wrong choices, and if you care for them enough, you try to get them to see; sometimes she added, they save you. Varric office door opened easily, which gave her pause, he said he locked it. She only had the strange red sword Varric brought when he was confronting Solas.

"Hello, my dear Warden. Miss me?" A male elf with two tattoos running down the left side of his face was sitting on Varric's desk with some of his paperwork in his hand. "I heard a rumor you had expired without informing me, very rude." He hopped off the desk with a smirk. "I am pleased to see that this was not the case."

"Zevran." The Warden couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. After reestablishing the Wardens in Ferelden at the Vigil's Keep, she had travelled around with him, Wynne, Shale and Alistair. They saw many wonders on the journey to help Shale return to her mortality. Slowly however, one by one, they split. Zevran took off to protect them from the endless assassins from the Crows. He had promised to return to their side once he either outran them, or wiped them out. She hadn't heard from him since Leliana sent word that he had briefly help the Inquisition. Alistair and she returned to the Wardens. Shale and Wynne continued alone, for how long or how far, she didn't know. It was wonderful to see old friends again. Lifelong friendships forged in the heat of battle and hopelessness.

"I have left you speechless, yes?" She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Hello old friend. How did you know I was here?"

"It was not easy, but I am one to find secrets. You should have guessed I would at least storm the Fade and scowled you." He tisked, "Dying alone, foolish." He pulled back and held her eyes. "For a true friend such as yourself, in the End, I will be by your side. Never doubt it."

"That would be an honor, but I would rather not lead my friends to their deaths." He shook his head and was going to speak, when Varric walked in with a basket held firmly in his hands.

"Warden I thought you'd like to hold Adaia..." He stopped dead in his tracks, gripping the basket tighter, eyeing the strange elf, who looked vaguely familiar.

"Adaia?" Zevran looked between the two of them with questioning eyes. The Warden sighed and had Varric set the basket between them.

"My daughter." She smiled softly down at the little elf baby whose bright eyes, matching her father, opened wide gazing at the new faces.

"Daughter?" He ran a finger lightly over the baby's cheek, smiling when her eyes locked on him. "She is beautiful, like her mother." He turned and smiled at the Warden, watching her stare longingly at the baby.

"I can't hold her Varric..." Zevran gasped and looked to Varric for an answer.

"Tamer... You'll regret it, if you don't."

"I am out of the, what do you say, loop." He reached in without thinking and held the baby, who babbled in joy.

"Her father in Fen'Harel." The Warden locked eyes with Zevran who was gazing at her in disbelieve. "and her mother is the Hero of Ferelden... no... I can't hold her." The Warden moved as far from the child as possible. "The only way she will have a normal life, is if as few people as possible, know who she comes from." Zevran snorted and held the baby close to his face thoughtfully.

"Finally went after someone worthy of you, eh Warden? A God. Is he wonderful in bed? You have slept with him, yes? The baby implies so, but a trickster God may have Other ways." He wagged his eyebrows at her, cuddling the child to his chest.

"THE EX CROW!" Varric announced a little too loud, remembering where he saw Zevran. "Hawke was hired to bring you in." The Warden looked at Varric thoughtfully.

"Zevran gets around." she paused smiling lightly, "in more ways than one."

"Oh, good one." Zevran chuckled while bouncing the baby, who was slowly falling asleep. "I am always around, if you ever want to wander Warden." He turned back to Adaia and began spewing compliments. "Has anyone told you what marvelous eyes you possess my dear? Just as marvelous as your mother, even if the color is certainly not hers."

"So, the rumor he helped you fight the Archdemon wasn't an exaggeration? Damn, I owe Isabella a fair bit of coin." There was a comfortable pause as the three adults quietly watched the baby sleep.

"Warden, I was not going to ask, but why get Dalish Tattoos?" Zevran sat on the couch while asking, setting Adaia in the crook of his knee.

"Elgar'nan gave me his Vallaslin in an attempt to control me... He and the others have been doing it to Dreamers." Zevran didn't say anything for a moment, thinking on what she said.

"Did you stab him? We should stab him." Varric and the Warden stared at him, both unsure what to say to that.

Varric nodded slowly, chuckling when he spoke. "Yes, let's just stab an immortal Elven god..."

"Is that not how you planned to stop Fen'Harel?" Zevran gave the red sword a pointed look. Varric allowed the surprise to appear on his face.

"How did you?! You broke into my safe!" Varric charged behind his desk and sure enough all the drawers were open, the locks appeared to not be broken.

"It is not very safe, no?" Zevran added without missing a beat, cooing quietly at his charge. "If the report is to be believed, Dagna is a great asset. Is she available?"

"It's still Red Lyrium." Varric mumbled ignoring him, "That report was coded... how did you manage to read it anyway?"

"I said, not very safe." Zevran looked at the Warden who had taken the sword in hand and was examining it. "He does not listen well."

She snorted, "it doesn't matter, Elgar'nan was sort of sundered from the Fade." She set the sword on Varric's desk, still staring at it thoughtfully. This was the sword she knocked out the Inquisitor's hands.

"Sort of? How do you sort of sunder someone from the Fade?" Varric jumped on the topic change, glaring at the Antivan assassin while locking everything again.

"Sael'gar ripped out his connection to her... home." She explained as vaguely as possible, what happened to her in the strange fade prison Elgar'nan found himself. She also tried to explain the Sael'gar as best as possible for Zevran's sake. Varric grew angry as she told her tale, while Zevran seemed to half listen, keeping his attention on the baby.

"How is that possible?" Varric frowned while asking, anger lacing his voice. "The Rite of Tranquility exists, but that doesn't sound like what you did."

"His power came from the Sael'gar; they are all the same in a way... She just took what was already her." The Warden couldn't explain it and the Sael'gar within her would not elaborate exactly what had happened.

"Fenris had similar marks..." Varric's tightened his face in grief. Fenris had come to Skyhold when the Inquisitor left Hawke in the Fade to get answers. Varric never saw him again. "They were lyrium tattoos..." He noticed the similar colors on hers.

"Yeah... it should have given him a strange power ever me, if I had been anyone else, he would have taken possession of my form..." She shifted uncomfortable. "I think killing the Archdemon damage whatever was containing Sael'gar. That's why I was hearing the calling, and why I could do some magic. She reacts differently to Corruption then we do."

"Wait, that's a lot to unpack. Possess you? Like a demon would possess you?"

"No... it's hard to explain... like displacing the Soul. They absorb the Host's soul and take control of the form." The Warden did her best to explain the process, none of it was good.

"Could... could the other Evanuris find their way to Thedas this way?" Varric's voice was slightly higher at the thought of having to deal with all the Elvhen pantheon. Solas was bad enough.

"That's exactly what they're trying." The Warden answered, eyeing Zevran who had remained silent up until this point.

"Hmm, we will then have many gods to stab."


	23. Path of Himathe: Sylaise

A/n This is the of the Path of the Himathe (change). That means there is no Veil.

The Warden stared out at the green tinted world, smiling at a curious spirit almost swimming in the air around her. She learned to expect them at all hours. She had been told that she was a light that shined like a beacon for spirits. Generally, they merely came to see, but sometimes they would speak to her. Sael'gar would tell them stories if they wanted to listen, or the Warden would listen to stories shared by the Spirits. She gazed longingly up at the sky, knowing Sael'gar wanted to travel into the Fade and see the world she left behind. A world she was trapped from for far longer than any memory.

The Black city sat just out of sight simmering like a mirage, there but not quite. Sael'gar wondered if that was the place, she and the other had sealed off to preserve the original Fade energy. The Golden City, turned Dark by the corruption from the Magisters. The Warden shared stories of their world with the Sael'gar, knowing it was easier than letting the spirit shifted through a lifetime of memories. Their Wills quickly settled into a pattern. When alone they talked to each other, learning and growing together. When a spirit arrived, they told or heard stories. They went like this until something would disrupt their pattern. Sigrun or Varric would check on them. Dorian would send a letter from Tevinter. Nightmares. She barely slept, but it seemed dreams haunted her in the waking world now. Her memories would take form in spirits from her emotion. It was painful, but she felt a little more alive when it happened. The Fade still reflected her, so she couldn't be just the Fade could she?

Zevran came to stay in Valammar but could not see her. Every time he tried to emerge back into the world mixed with Fade he would collapse. No one really knew why, but some people could walk around Thedas now without any effects, while others merely breathing it in caused problems. Dagna was working on the issue, but she had little hope to finding a solution. Sael'gar guessed that it had to do with Spirit blood inside each creature, but the Warden argued that meant Elves would be the most likely to be able to venture into the new world. However, species didn't seem to matter on the surface. Dwarves could walk outside most of the time, if not all the time. None that been bothered by the Fade, but Dagna wouldn't rule anything out.

Mages were affected in about one out of a ten. Every other group was fifty-fifty whether they could venture out into the new world. Varric told her what he could, but information was scarce. Solas had been right about one thing, the world was burning in the chaos. Varric kept Valammar and his other colonies open to anyone who could make it to their safe walls. Orzammar and Varric's free states had developed ways to grow food and with the help of Valta, all the underground cities were flourishing. Expect for the Darkspawn. There were some Wardens in the Underground, but their numbers were few. Varric allowed the continuation of Conscription, and many of Valammar's criminals turned to the Order. Their numbers were growing and soon enough, a reasonable amount of the group could patrol the tunnels and keep travelers safe, with the help of the Legion of the Dead.

"Commander." Sigrun wandered up the hill and joined her at the veilfire she used to center herself while existed in the new world. "The Agent has asked for an update about you. She's a nosy one." Sigrun leaned back staring at the sky with a mix of annoyance and awe. "Wish you'd just let Dagna take the Thing down to let you in."

"No, she'd have to every time I wanted to leave."

"Simple, never leave."

"Plus, it would allow some of the Fade into Valammar; I can't put that many in danger for me to enter the city. Those who wish to visit me can."

"Say that to Zevran." The Warden scoffed at Sigrun's words. "He's claimed Adaia. He plans on raising her in Valammar with Varric. Revas fights him about it constantly, but she lets Varric stir her away from taking her. Really happy family you've set yourself apart from." The Warden frowned, feeling the sorrow and joy of the arrangement all mixed together. Zevran would love Adaia more than she knew; he would make sure she was protected and love. Silence fell over the two as the Warden stared out into the changed world with exhaustion. Would she ever catch a break? She felt a pull, more of a yank. It started in her stomach and extended into the rest of her quickly. Frowning she touched the pull. Solas, Sael'gar supplied. He was unknowingly, or possibly knowingly pulling from her power stores.

"I have to go." The Warden stood, wabbling for a moment before moving swiftly in the direction she knew Solas to be. She had gone a great distance before she realized Sigrun was holding on to her, coming along. She wanted to scold her, take her back, but she knew there wasn't time. "I am headed to a fight."

"And I will be right there with you." Sigrun's response was immediate and left no room for argument.

"We may die." The Warden was still moving, her arm now wrapped around Sigrun to keep her traveling along.

"All the more reason not to be alone. Death is half as likely with me at your side." They both laughed. She was amazed at how quickly she could travel in this world. The spirits made it clear that those with physical form could not usually travel this way. But she wasn't usual. The Warden stopped just outside the battle that raged. Power rippled through the air; some spirits moved closer to watch the two formidable foes fight, while many fled into the Fade, in hopes of not getting involved.

"Prepare yourself Sigrun, I am not the same as before... I don't... I don't know what will happen." She let her unease and fear enter her voice, hoping Sigrun understood the situation.

"I'll be careful and act only when you tell me to. I'm with you commander, and remember I'm already Dead." She smiled and disappeared into the environment. Sigrun was a sturdy Rogue, but still a Rogue. The Warden felt the pull on Sael'gar much more firmly as she neared the fighting, the sounds letting her know the vague direction of the battle.

"Fen'Harel, ma'ne tel'dinas soun. Erathe'menas m'elvyrlinor." A female voice cut through as the fighting continued elsewhere. Forces were attacking each other somewhere around this fight between what she guessed were the Evanuris.

"Sylaise, neither of us are more than we were." Solas sounded colder than she had ever heard him. "Let this be done. This world no longer belongs to the Evanuris." There was a screaming growl as the Fade shifted around them, answering to her call. The Warden felt the anger of Sael'gar bubbling up and it took everything in her power to push it down. They had no idea of the situation beyond what they could see. Solas could hold his own, giving her the chance to think.

"And who is at fault?! You cut us off from the world! And what? Changed your mind; weakling, never question yourself. Did we teach you nothing of leading?" A crack of power answered the first, and the Warden knew the two were posturing, testing each other's strength.

"I would never lead as you do." His voice was still icy as spell after spell ripped through the air attacking the two powerful mages. Sael'gar was disinterested but commented that he was barely taking anything from them. But since he was taking something, he must be getting tired. She hadn't planned on his fighting when she weaved their power together. She grunted as he pulled a larger amount then before. She stepped closer watching the two powerful mage waging battle against each other. With each spell the very air seemed to shake and answer their call. She wished for her blades and armor, but they would be of little use to her now. She was something else and limiting herself to the tools of before was just that a limit.

"May the Dread Wolf take you! How does that feel? Knowing The People you tried so hard to protect, curse you. Everything you have ever done will all end the same, in failure." Solas answered her words with a series of spell that told the Warden that he was certainly out of magic. She stepped behind him, knowing that combat wise she was currently useless. "Who are you?!" Sylaise barked as she noticed the Warden. Solas froze, but he knew who was there, as he knew his own power. They were connected, woven together like a tapestry hanging upon the wall.

"I am the Hero of Ferelden." Her voice was filled with confidence she hoped Solas heard. The woman glared at her, barely keeping an eye on Solas, having dismissed him as a threat.

"The Hero of Ferelden? A joke? You call for the help of a Hero born sundered from the Fade!" Sylaise laughed.

"Fen'Harel, you feel the power, use it; and Sael'gar will do the rest." The Warden stood tense behind him, laughing inside at the picture they must make. How the scene has changed, Solas standing in front of her, protecting her from a common enemy.

"Sael'gar?" Sylaise's voice was filled a hunger that cause the Warden to stutter in memory of what the first of their kind did to the other Sael'gar. "What a rare find! Where?!" She locked eyes with the Warden letting her whole guard down, in her unhinged madness. "I see his power inside you now. Is the unattached wolf finally with a weakness?" Solas growled and power pulled from her slammed into Sylaise wrapping her in an energy that gave the Warden pause with the strange familiarity. The orb from the Paths of Fate. She and Revas had help Solas trapped a member of the Evanuris in a sphere, a barrier. This was a part of the future. Solas gasped for breath holding the trapped Sylaise in his hand, a smile of triumph on his face. She barely had time to think before he buried a hand in her hair and kissed her. The joy of victory bathing them both in warmth.

"Here..." She reached for the orb he held, slowly pulling away, a blush on her face. Solas handed it over watching her thoughtfully. Sael'gar moved forward and she began to glow. The fighting with the followers of Sylaise fell back when she gave into defeat. Solas and his agents did not want to kill more Elvhen then was needed. Sigrun joined the Warden and Solas with his surviving agents. Abelas among them. They watched eyes wide as the Warden began to glow with the very power of the Fade. The orb turned to dust and there was a moment of hollowed screaming, as if it was happening far away. Then silence. She staggered, clinging to Solas as he held her up, arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Ane ma son?" She nodded, letting her weight sit on him as the others joined them.

"Commander?" Sigrun looked around herself questioningly. The elves were giving her similar looks.

"I'm alright." The Warden gathered her thoughts, Sael'gar within her rejoicing in more of her brethren returned to the Fade for rebirth. They may be made in the new, different way, but at least they were remade, not used for the purpose of others. They could find and form their own purpose. Solas kept his arm around her waist, even as she stood on her own feet; the fatigue from releasing the power slowly leaving her.

Sigrun stood near as Solas gave orders in Elvhen for cleanup and return to their city. He had begun to recreate the elven cities of old, and with the Eluvians under his control, it was easier. The Soldiers with him disperse out of sight, leaving the Warden, Sigrun, and Solas alone. There was a brief awkwardness before Solas spoke.

"I hear you cannot enter Valammar." His words were chosen carefully.

"Your spies have gotten better." The Warden answered weary, a bit of humor in her voice, knowing what would happen now. She would go with Solas to his new city, and see the world he was trying to recreate. She wanted to be close to Valammar, and keep tabs on her family, but that world was not hers anymore. Sigrun seemed to understand what was happening and crossed her arms.

"I go where she goes." The Warden smiled at her longtime friend. The Dwarf glared at him, daring him to prevent her following the Warden anywhere. "When death comes, we will be there to fight it together as True Friends."

"Ma nuvenin." Solas released the Warden slowly, watching to make sure she could stand alone. "We have much to discuss, Vhenan." He gestured for them to follow him.

"That's an agreement? Right? Commander?" Sigrun gave her friend a serious and questioning look. "Do I have to stab him? Because I will." The Warden laughed, shaking her head.

"No, you will come with me, till the end. Whenever that maybe, if you will it." Sigrun nodded and moved toward the Warden, when Solas held up his hand.

"You will accompany Abelas." Sigrun snorted, glaring at the elf, knowing that she was quickly going to have to show him what was what. The Warden shook her head lightly, willing Sigrun to understand. She shook her head slightly, but nodded. Solas called out for this Abelas, who appeared; and after a bit of Elven, sighed and took hold by the back of her armor. The two disappeared.

The Warden was surprised he could travel as she did, but Sael'gar seemed unimpressed. The first Elvhen could all travel this way. It was lost quickly for the majority as time went by and generations passed. The Warden shook her head with a laugh when Solas offered his hand.

"Varric will need to be informed about Sigrun and I." Solas reassured her that it would be done. Taking his hand, she felt familiar pull of travel.

;8;8;8;8;8;8

Varric glanced at the elf called Zevran as he bottle-fed the baby. Revas was glaring at him from the other side of the room, still displeased with the idea of an Ex-crow assassin raising a baby. She swore it didn't matter who the baby was, just that a murderer was to care for her. Zevran didn't care for her opinion and she could not take the baby away from him, since Varric didn't see an issue with the arrangement. The Warden had given her approval as well. Varric sighed, looking at the latest reports from his agents still active on the surface. He had pulled as many, back into the colonies as possible; once he knew The Dread Wolf had set a date for the end of the world. Once it had all settled, the ones still able to exist on the surface, returned to their duties.

The initial loss of life had been lower than he had estimated, with about a quarter of the known population dying simply from the change in their world due to the Fade suddenly joining it. They lost another quarter to fighting, disease, and starvation. He pinched the bridge of his nose; this was assuming that he was getting accurate information. It was always possible the numbers were underestimated, or over. He didn't have any information on possible abomination, since they were just often clumped with 'aggressive spirits'.

The very ground seemed to act as a partial protection from the effects of the Fade, a few hundred from different cities had made their way through the Deep Roads to Orzammar and Valammar. Those groups suffered no ill effects as long as they enter the underground within a few hours of the Veil's removal. It all made little sense to him, the sheer randomness of it all.

This batch of reports, mentioned the suddenly absent of Elves, within the areas monitored by his agents. What worries him was that, these sudden disappearances were quickly followed by a large number of corpses. The refugees say it was happening in many of the places they abandoned as well. He thought back to the conversation with the Warden and feared the Evanuris were playing a role in these 'disappearances.' He frowned, looking back up at his companions.

"Revas," She looked at him, when addressed, "There's a Dalish clan here now correct?" She nodded slowly, sometimes Dalish clans ventured through for trade and information, this didn't change with the Veil's suddenly removal. "See if they have heard anything about the disappearance of cities elves or other Clans." She made a face, glaring at Zevran and turning to leave. "Make sure they know, its unrelated to the current state of our world." She nodded again and left the room.

"If she attempts to slit my throat, may I kill her?" Zevran looked at Varric, respecting him, simply because the Warden did. Varric had quickly learned that her name and opinion moved mountains, even after she cut off the Inquisitor's head.

"I would rather you didn't." He sighed setting his reports down. "And she won't try to kill you. Revas is... she's..."

"Likes you, yes." Zevran nodded sagely turning his eyes back to the baby, who was snug on his shoulder, burping.

"Not likely." Varric glanced quickly at the door, chuckling. Zevran shrugged.

"I do not care if you know this or not. You will keep her from killing me, so I don't have to kill her. The Warden will be pleased with this." He paused, cooing approval when the baby spit up on his shirt. "The Crows cannot reach me now." He smiled, and left, baby happily giggling in his arms. Revas appeared an hour later, face pale.

"They said that a few other clans they have come across mentioned a return of their Creators." She shifted foot to foot, looking around for Zevran, he assumed. "They do not believe it, but they are a cautious. Many would welcome the return to power, even if they follow a fake." Varric poured himself a large drink, and resigned to speak to Dagna about the possibility of ancient Elven mages being able to enter their cities. He hoped not.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Translations

A/N I debated and debated having the whole of the dialogue between Sylaise and Solas in Elven, but it would make more sense for it to be in English. Plus, easier for me to write and you to read! 😊

Fen'Harel, ma'ne tel'dinas soun. Erathe'menas m'elvyrlinor. = Dread Wolf you are not as strong as you once were, sleep has made you weak.

Ane ma son? = are you alright?


	24. Path of Aron: The Red Sword

A/n This is the Path of Aron (same). **This world had the Veil.**

The Warden stared at the two dwarves speaking about a time with the Inquisition, well before her. The Sword, which she now had strapped to her side like a sabre. Carrying three blades came natural to her, which was surprising. The sword hummed in her hand, giving her a slight headache when it touched her flesh for too long. Dagna swore that the red lyrium runes would do no harm to the wielder. She had crafted the weapon to fight The Dread Wolf for the Inquisitor.

"I'm telling you, it's perfectly safe!"

"Red Lyrium is never SAFE!" Varric's voice carried a tone of panic and fear. He cared for the Warden more than he ever cared for the Inquisitor, especially after she had left his friend Hawke in the Fade.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure? Because the last person to wield that weapon turned into an abomination!" Their fighting continued but the Warden tuned them out, listening to the soft voice of Sael'gar. Her Will had weakened some as time ticked by after the first attack. It helped that she had her friends around her, and plenty to keep herself busy.

Sael'gar agreed with Dagna; the Corruption was contained and even if it wasn't, The Warden was immune to it. She sighed at the reassurance. Varric was rightly worried, but if both Dagna and Sael'gar agreed, it was probably safe to wield.

"Dagna, what exactly does it do? How did you expect to use it against Fen'Harel?" The Warden cut through their arguing, annoyed with the circle their discussion was taking.

"It's simple!" Dagna's smile split her face. "Red Lyrium is basically corrupted regular Lyrium. Mages use Lyrium to not only strengthen their magic, but restore it!" She ran over to her work station and pulled out a messy stack of parchment. "When the Templar's consumed it, they turned into those hybrid bodies of lyrium and living tissue. I mean we know NOW that Lyrium is also living tissue, but it's not really normal living tissue." The Warden's mind hummed with Sael'gar's voice of approval. Dagna knew and figured out much. A real treasure to Thedas.

"Dagna please... as simple as possible. I'm a Warrior not a scholar." Varric chuckled, having sat down at some point.

"Oh, sorry. Simply put the Sword will over charge the Mage with corrupted power, not only weakening them, but killing them." She set the papers down, her face a bit downcast. "In theory it should prevent them from remaining in our world. Mythal, or so I was told, did really die so I can't be certain."

"It will." Sael'gar spoke through her; her skin was glowing showing who was in charge. "Corruption causes the Fade to fracture without form. They will split into pieces without a steady Will and form to keep them whole."

"Solas survived." The Warden bleed through, and frowned.

"Esh'an tel'ane nadas elgar." Sael'gar spoke to her through herself.

"Esh'an? They?" The Warden and Sael'gar were speaking to each other through the voice of the Warden.

"Mythal i Fen'Harel," There was a pause as the Warden thought about the statement.

"How aren't the Evanuris true spirits?"

"Esh'an avem Sael'gar i liam is'var Atish."

"How are we immune, when they are not?"

"Ar'ane atish." The Warden ran her hand through her hair, thinking about the facts she hadn't considered before.

"Meaning, we are in our natural state...Balanced?" The Warden had more questions but Sael'gar shifted deeper inside her, dismissing them.

"This is fucking weird." Varric added having watched the Warden interact with herself. He understood the English parts, but not the Elven. Dagna's eyes were wide and curious, clearly her mind was running wild.

"You really are more now." Her excitement was almost bubbling over on her face.

"I have always been this. Just... parts of me were sleeping." The Warden took a startled step back when Dagna came toward her, face lit up.

"What exactly is this?" Dagna reached out to touch her, but stopped short. "Varric attempted to explain... I have so many questions!" She rattled off question after question, never giving anyone a change to answer, before she spoke another. Sometimes she would answer them herself, other times not. The Warden watched all of this with a smile. Dagna's enthusiasm was infectious.

"Dagna," The Warden spoke, a laugh on her tongue. "I can't answer your questions if you don't stop asking them."

"First, what did the Sael'gar... say?" Varric said the elven word tasting the strange language on his tongue.

"She says that the Evanuris have changed what they were to become what they are." The Warden paused trying to figure out how to explain it when she didn't understand it herself. "The First elves couldn't be corrupted by the Blight... at least not like they are now." She tried finding a new way of explaining at the confused expression on his face.

"You know what, as long as it works, figuring out how can wait." Varric had just finished speaking, easing her frustration when Revas entered, red faced, and clearly unsettled. The earth shook around them, the stone of Valammar cracked and seemed ready to give out, before settling.

"FIGHT! OUTSIDE!" Revas couldn't form a sentence she panicked. "MAGES!" The Warden had already stood up and was heading toward the exit. Varric quickly on her heels. The two were quickly joined by Revas who was still shaking, but ready to fight. The city was in panic, citizens running back and forward, not wanting to leave the safety of the walls, but afraid the ceiling would come down on them. Varric was stopped by some of the guard, unsure how to maintain order. Revas and the Warden continued toward the exit, leaving Varric to see to the city. If anyone could obtain order, it would be him. The Warden while a beacon of Hope and a leader, did not know how to run a city.

"Commander!" Sigrun stood at the exit to Valammar, swords drawn, ready to engage any who wished to enter their home. The Warden was thankful for her friend and wished more had survived to this day.

"Where's Zevran?" She looked around curiously. If anyone would be here at her side, it would be the elf assassin.

"He took Adaia somewhere." Revas's voice was sharp clearly unhappy. The Warden made a note to ask her later. He had been attached to the baby from the moment he met her. The Warden smiled lightly to herself at the thought. Zevran would protect and raise her child. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders. He was a force to be reckoned with. If anyone tried to harm her, they would not live long.

"They'll be fine." The Warden added hoping to ease the tension building around her newest friend. Sigrun snorted, returning her blades to their sheaths.

"What do we do now?" Sigrun asked, eyes still locked on the sealed doors to their city. The Warden stared at it as well, thinking. Whoever was fighting above them, was not a fight an average soldier should be a part of. She sighed, to the battlefield they must go; if for no other reason than to gather information.

"We join the field." The Warden answered moving toward the door. The guards opened it quickly and the three women exited. As the door sealed behind them another round of magic shook the air. The Warden could feel it filling her lungs as she took a breath. Revas was shaking, the power too much for her. Sigrun seemed unaffected. The three moved as quickly and quietly as possible toward the source of the conflict. The closer they got the heavier with magic the air became. Spell after spell ripped through the air, upsetting the wildlife and earth.

"We are getting close." Sigrun spoke, eyeing Revas who had turned pale with the effort to keep up with them. A groan drew their attention away from the clearly tense elf. The Warden gave them the motion to stay while she investigated. Laying on the ground, armor torn and blood a deep red was Abelas. The Warden now knew who at least one of the fighters was. Solas. She growled under her breath. He should be too exhausted after the failed attempt on the Veil to be fighting. The Warden motioned for them to join her, and Revas immediately began healing the Elvhen to the best of her abilities. The Warden gazed in the direction of the fighting elven gods, trying to decide their best course of action.

"Sael'gar, halani's." Abelas had his eyes locked on the Warden, the rest of his body unmoving. She swallowed, staring at the heavily wounded man. One of the last remaining, true children of the spirits. Their immortality running through his veins. "Is nuven'in ma." Her face tensed; he needs you. The words were bitter in her mind.

"Galin nuven'in sulrahn." The words had a tone of bitterness she wasn't aware she possessed. Abelas coughed, and Revas told him to stay still.

"Warden..." He struggled to sit up, Revas pouring her healing into him as fast as she could, knowing he wouldn't listen and stay seated. "If not for him, for this world. They will destroy it, and remake it in their likeness."

"Ma nuvenin." She stood slowly. "Revas heal him as best you can, and return to Valammar." The Warden paused eyeing Abelas as the tension left his shoulders. "Bring him with you, if he wishes." She shook her head, touching the red sword on her hip, and shifting her shoulders to feel Duncan's blades, reassuring herself of their presence. "Dareth shiral, Da'lin." Abelas let out a slow humorous laugh as she turned away. She smiled, finding humor in the knowledge that a year ago he would have seen her as something lesser, but now with the Sael'gar apart of her, she was something else.

"Commander?" Sigrun matched her step for step, as unaffected by the magic in the air as she was. The Warden hope Revas and Abelas made it safely to Valammar, and she would see them there. The fighting came into view several minutes later. Solas was shaking on his feet, clearly having exhausted most if not all his magic. A human stood opposite him, male and dressed in something she expected Dorian to wear, but upon his skin was the Vallaslin commonly seen on Dalish. It glowed a strange blue much like her own. The Warden could did not know which Creator his was for.

"Fen'Harel, ma'ne tel'dinas soun. Erathe'menas m'elvyrlinor." The body looked strange speaking elven.

"Sylaise, neither of us are more than we were." Solas sounded colder than she had ever heard him. "Let this be done. This world no longer belongs to the Evanuris." Sylaise the Goddess of the Hearth, this must be the Dreamer she took possession of. The Warden moved before she thought as Sylaise sent another spell at the already exhausted Solas. The force was more then she had ever felt before, while fighting a mage. Her armor cracked from the impact, but absorbed most of the damage. The vallaslin burned her, as if she was actively receiving shocks under her skin. It became weaker as the spell ended, but never entirely vanished.

"Elgar'nan? Ahnsul?" Sylaise looked fearful, and confused. The Warden wondered if all the Evanuris were afraid of their All-father. The Warden didn't answer her, but turned to Solas, hoping she'd be hesitant enough for them to speak.

"You need to leave." Solas spoke in a tense harsh voice, trying to command her.

"You need me." Her voice was clear, unwavering. Solas let out a slow breath watching Sylaise over her shoulder. The Evanuris was watching them with narrow suspicious eyes.

"There's nothing a shemlen can do." His attempt at an insult made her smile.

"A shemlen I may be, Fen'harel, but Sael'gar lives within me." She touched his face, the only part of him with skin exposed. He was wearing that ridiculous armor again. She felt his magic without thought, push and pull at her own. Sael'gar stirred lightly within her mind, but stay quiet. "Let us fight together." Solas nodded and within a moment they were connected. Sael'gar's power was his for the using. The Warden turned back toward the possessed Dreamer and drew Duncan's swords.

"May Duncan need not guide my soul this day." She said a quick prayer to her friend, charging the now tense Sylaise. She let out a growl of frustration.

"Where is Elgar'nan!?" She sent a fire ball at the Warden as she charged, which she easily dodged. Spell after spell and the Warden moved quickly toward the possessed mage. She finally was close enough to jerk her small blade forward, intending to gut Sylaise. Ice covered her arm, freezing the skin. She lost feeling in her hand and the sword fell to the ground and cracked upon impact. The Warden not ready to give up ground, slammed her shoulder into Sylaise's chest, surprising her opponent. They both stumbled away from Solas. Sylaise crashed onto her back, the Warden sprawled half on top of her.

Everything happened a second later. Sylaise sent a spell into the Warden that threw her off a little over a foot away and sat up. Sigrun burst from the shadows and surprised Sylaise with three well placed daggers to the chest, each sinking in deep. The Warden pulled the Red lyrium sword from its sheath on her hip and expertly joined it with the knives. Solas yelled something that the Warden couldn't hear over the roaring of her blood in her ears. Sylaise's eyes widened and the Vallaslin on her skin started to glow. The Warden screamed, ripping the sword from her chest and bringing it down severing her head from her neck. Sigrun had disappeared into the shadows again, waiting to see if she needed to strike again. The Warden felt pride for her friend swelling in her chest, even as she heaved breath after breath.

The Vallaslin on the skin of the mage continued to glow even after life had left the body. Solas approached cautiously, performing a spell before letting out a deep breath. It was done. The Warden took a few shaky breaths, sheathing the sword on her hip. It felt too easy, but then again this was one of several Evanuris that would eventually find their way into their world. Maybe some higher power wanted to ease her into it.

"Warden..." Solas said her title like a question. It was filled with all the unasked questions, was she alright? Why was she here? How did she kill Sylaise? The Warden let her shoulder sag in relief; it was over for now. Turning to Solas, she felt the connection dampen. This time was only a weak link, something fast to last the battle. She missed feeling his power beneath her skin, reminding her that out there someone care.

"Ar ame son, Vhenan." He tensed at her words, looking back at the body of the unlucky Dreamer. "Goodbye Sylaise, him ahn ma'dy ea." Sigrun join the two, retrieving her daggers as cleanly as possible. Elves began to emerge from the trees, quietly, eyes watching the Warden and Solas standing together. She wondered briefly how different everything would have turned out if she had been human instead. She probably would not have had Adaia and would still be dying from the Blight. Could Sael'gar be human? The spirit inside her didn't answer.

"We should return to Valammar." Sigrun spoke breaking the silence. The Warden nodded, going to retrieve the damage short sword she had taken from Ostagar during the Fifth Blight. One of Duncan's swords. The crack along the blade was upsetting, but there was little she could do. She hoped Dagna would be able to repair the blade, or at least create something new from it. Duncan would approve of her using his steel to protect Thedas no matter its form. She carefully placed the blade on her back, looking out at the elves still watching her curiously, but not approaching.

"Warden... I..." Solas tensed looking around them, remembering their audience. "If you wish, when next we meet. I will remove the vallaslin." The Warden nodded, wanting to return to Valammar and bath, blood no matter the form, did not feel nice on her skin.

:&::&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Varric frowned at the elves and dwarf sitting around his office. He sighed grumpily and wondered out loud when he was ever going to get anything done. The Warden smiled softly, reminding him that he loved the audience and conversation. Varric laughed and agreed with her. There were five people sitting in his office currently. Revas, who switched between gazing at Abelas in awe and glaring at Zevran who was the self-proclaimed caregiver of Adaia. Abelas had decided to stay in Valammar after Revas practically dragged him inside its walls. He said it was to repay his life that Revas saved, but Varric knew it had something to do with the way he would get lost in thought, gazing at the little bundle secure in Zevran's arms. Varric was waiting for that drama to unfold so he could write it down.

The Warden leaned ideally against the wall, as far as possible from her child. She would gaze anywhere but directly at her. Sigrun having noticed this, looked at the baby more then she would normally. Varric took all this in and smiled to himself, what a strange family he had found. All that was missing was Dorian, who sent regular messages from Tevinter.

So far everything was happening normally in the world of Thedas. The colonies around Valammar were busy and growing with trade and population. The countries above were still basking in the success of the Inquisition. Vivienne sat on the Sunburst Throne and while the circles were being reestablished the Chantry was doing its best to make sure they are not abused further. Varric knew at least ten percent of the population of the colonies was made up of mages, who did not want to submit to the chantry again. So far Vivienne was leaving them be, but Varric had a feeling that would not last forever and was planning accordingly.

Another problem for another day, right now the Evanuris were priority number one.

:&:&:&:&:&:&

Translations:

esh'ane nadas elgar = They are not true spirits

Mythal i Fen'Harel= Mythal and Fen'Harel

Esh'an avem Sael'gar i liam is'var Atish = They ate the spirits of the Fade and lost their Balance

Ar'ane atish = We are Balanced

halani's = Help him

is nuven'in ma = he needs you

Galin nuven'in sulrahn = everyone needs something

Ma nuvenin = as you say

Fen'Harel, ma'ne tel'dinas soun. Erathe'menas m'elvyrlinor. = Dread Wolf you are not as strong as you once were, sleep has made you weak.

him ahn ma'dy ea = become what you should be

Ahnsul = Why


	25. Path of Himathe: Valammar

A/n This is the of the Path of the Himathe (change). I don't have anyone helping me with this, so please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes. If they are very bad, please let me know so I can fix it! Thank you.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Varric crumbled up the note from Solas's agent within Valammar and poured himself a drink. A sight that was becoming more and more common. He was trying to keep peace within Valammar after the Veil was torn down. Their artificial Veil around the underground cities held, but a few cities on the surface wanted to use their technology. The problem with that was the limited supply of artifacts used to generate the barrier itself. Solas had provided more than they could have hoped to gather on their own, but it was not enough to shield the whole of the world. Maybe it had been once upon a time, when The Dread Wolf had trapped the Evanuris in the Fade.

The death toll was slowly leveling off as the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. The surface suffering the most. The underground tunnels were slowly being taken back with the help of a mix of the Wardens under his city and the Legion of the Dead. They had cleared a few more Thaigs, but were not equipped to maintain control. Teams followed behind the Clearing groups and reclaimed what they could from the corrupted cities. Their colonies continued to grow, and with the help of surfacers create new and inventive ways to grow food with limited sunlight and soil. Varric had the thought more than once that if Orzammar opened itself up more, they would not be suffering at the rate they currently were. Luckily, Valammar and its sister cities provided relief to the stressed Orzammar.

The newest update of The Warden and Sigrun joining Solas in his own new elven city, (or whatever the fuck he was doing since the world went to shit.) was not good news. Many here looked up to the Warden and kept in line because of her presence. Grey Wardens listened to him, because he was speaking for her. Regardless of her attempts to reassure him that they respected him on his own merit, fact would prevail. He glared at the door, willing the agent to return so he didn't have go around trying to find her. He wanted to demand that he sent his friend back, along with her righthand Rogue with Warrior tendencies. He groaned looking at the ceiling, knowing that it would be pointless for her to return. She couldn't enter the city anyway. He lamented the Veil coming down and everything it brought with it. He would have been happy to send the rest of his days as Viscount of Kirkwall, but no the world had to end and gum up all the works.

"Why can I just have a normal life? Fuck, alright, after meeting Hawke. Normal after that..." He looked at the door as it opened revealing a disheveled Revas. She had made it a habit to spend more time than not in his office. He at first assumed it was a way to get away from Zevran's constant cooing and cawing at the baby he was caring for. If he didn't know any better, he'd assume the baby belonged to the ex-assassin. Which, if you asked him, she did. Adaia, really put a bit of complication into the works. A baby from an Elvhen god, really or not, and a spirit made the fuck if he knew, (from the original whatever the fade was made out of). He cursed in his head; she was going to need to be watch. She was more than likely going to be a mage, and that meant trouble. "At least I don't have to worry about the Chantry trying to crack down on 'em." Vivienne had been made Divine and reestablished the Circle, rounding up the mages all over again. The solution to the problem is the solution that caused the problem. He had tried to talk to the mage and found that she would not stray from her path.

"Any word?" Revas broke him out of the whirlpool of "fuck-that" he was finding himself in.

"She's with Sigrun..." Revas took a deep breath and let it out, relieved. "And Solas." She jerked toward him eyes wide with panic. "Don't tell anyone." He chuckled as she stuttered in annoyance and disbelief. "I don't trust Chuckles much, but he wouldn't hurt either of them."

"Why would she go to him?" She was scandalized. "He is the one responsible for everything!"

"I don't think she did. Probably stumbled on something and decided it was the best course of action." He laughed taking a deep drink, "Our Warden does not have the best of luck." Revas snorted and sat down, gazing at the closed door of the office.

"Still... if she was here."

"She'd be locked outside, losing her mind to the Fade, or Sael'gar or whatever the fuck keeps twisting their claws inside her." He ran his hand across his face. "It's probably best she go with him. Maybe he can help her stay... Her." they were both silent, lost in thought.

"So Zevran found his own place," she crossed her arms. "With Adaia." Varric broke into an uncontrollable laugh, the world ended and she's more worried about an ex-assassin raising a baby. Varric waved her off, having decided he would ignore the problem. He had an appoint with Danga either way. He needed to know their home was safe from some type of vengeful elvhen god.

Varric was standing in Dagna's workshop, rubbing his head, fighting a headache as the dwarf ran around speaking in tongues is his lack of understanding was anything to go by. All he could gather was, the artificial Veil works just like the real one. Thus, spirits and other Fade creatures could not enter. His worry was about the Evanuris, and that was what Dagna was currently trying to get him to understand. She spewed a long line of basically gibberish at him, earning nothing but a growl from the only other person in the room. He tried to get her attention again, but Dagna would not be stopped.

"You are better of returning later." Fiona had aged since being indentured to the Inquisition. She was not a youth by any means, but having to watch the Inquisitor use her mages as weapons, left nothing but wrinkles and bad dream. She had been the biggest surprise when he had first opened the doors of their home to anyone before the fall of the Veil. Vivienne had recreated the circles, and many mages refused to return willingly. Valammar and its sister colonies became an escape that would not see them enslaved in Tevinter. Fiona, had been leading small groups of mages into the underground cities since their formation, if his information was correct. As the end got closer and closer, she was less stealthy about it. Fiona had vanished along with many of the mages as soon as the inquisitor died. The mages felt they were bound to the Inquisitor and when she felt, they were free to run for the hills. How many followed him from the battle field he didn't know. No matter what he knew there were a large number of mages within the underground cities, yet everything was strangely silent. He did not like that.

"Enchanter Fiona, I didn't realize you were working with Dagna." Varric gave up trying to understand Dagna, who had started working on something having completely forgotten about him.

"She has a gift; I have not seen before." There was fond smile on her face. "We are learning much from each other." Varric nodded, having nothing further to add. Fiona and he watched Dagna for several moments before he left with a shake of his head. There were reports to read and write, adjustments to made. Their population was growing fast then he thought it would. The desire to not die or be removed, kept most of the population in line, and crime was lower than he had ever seen in a city. It helped that house and food, were provided regardless. Everyone had something to within the city, he had not heard any complaining yet, but he knew it would be a matter of time. Nothing lasts forever, and soon people will forget the horror of the veil falling. He sighed. Topside cities would be established and a balance found.

He returned to his office and three individuals waited outside. He took their missives and entered his office, knowing that he would not be able to keep putting things off. The first was a report from Tevinter, with a higher percentage of population being mages, they sustained the smallest death rates in the beginning, but with the shifts in power, theirs did not decrease like most places in the world. Dorian sent letters reaffirming these claims. Many of city states in the marshes were in shambles. They weren't exactly stable to begin with. Kirkwall was one such city, from what he heard, those that decided to stay after he called for relocation were either dead or enslaved by the roaming bands of survivors. He had hoped that they'd be able to use the Elven artifacts for around Kirkwall, but it wasn't viable. The distribution required would leave them exposed. Underground, they would be hidden in the stone. Only a handful of people even knew where exactly they were placed.

The last was from a scout placed closely around Valammar. He kept him there to watch for travelers a gather information from them. He had recent instructed him to make notes of solo elves or any movement that was not the usual traveler/adventure. It mentioned a female elf, who by all purposes seemed to glow and most of the spirits around advised him to avoid her. She was usually alone, but had visitors off and on from Valammar. He ventured close enough once when there were a few people, and heard she was attempting to enter the city on some type of challenge.

Varric took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was why he made sure the secrets of the artificial veil kept as close to the chest as possible. They help Orzammar in an attempt to do just that. Even if someone did know how it worked, they would not be able to find out where each artifact was located without at least a few of those that knew. He did not even know where they all were exactly. Quietly he penned a quick note of warning to the Dread Wolf, leaving his office ot find the agent. She tended to stand around the same places.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

The Warden sat in an overly large empty room, covered in all white stone floor to ceiling. She was not familiar with the exact stone or even the style of architecture, but she knew in her heart of hearts that it was too much. The large arches leading up to the roof carved into shapes of animals, plants, and elves. She was certain there were spirits as well, but it was hard to tell from the ground. The room was bigger than any other she had the pleasure to stand in. No castle bigger, not Weisshaust or the Seat of the Sunburst Throne compared to its size and whiteness. She wondered how they kept it clean, or even why they would choose a style that would be hard to clean. She thought about the use of large rooms during the many wars, large and small she found herself a part of. This room would hold many injured, but the floor would be dyed red with blood, the roof blacked with the fires needed to keep the large room warm, and boil water to clean wounds. She smiled sadly; the room would be white no more.

She let her feet run along the ground, leaving dirt smudges, making the room a little less than it was.

"Commander!" Sigrun came barreling down the white room, leaving no trace of her steps. She reached her friend and let a huge smile split her face. "Have you seen this place? And they say Thaigs are too much." They shared a laugh, Abelas standing behind them looking annoyed and full of pride. She nodded in agreement between giggles, and looked back at the smudges on the floor, gone now. Sighing she looked up at Abelas wondering what they were supposed to do next. His eyes changed slightly gazing at her, a curious light flickering passed his eyes.

"What are you?" His voice was sharp, cutting through any awkwardness that would have appeared at the straight forward questions. She took a breath intending to answer when Sigrun beat her to it.

"She is a who, not a what. And her name is Naku." Sigrun, a dwarf rogue, squared up with the elf mage. It was a sight to see, the taller than average elf, looking down at her friend eyes widened a little in surprise. The air cracked a little, magic responding to the emotion of both Abelas and the Warden. If he had intended to offend Sigrun, her reaction should not have been a surprise. Sigran protected her friends.

"Vhenan." Solas was cleaned up and dressed in his armor of old, what he worn from the time before. She scoffed at it, drawing all the eyes to her. He smiled lightly, and gestured for her to follow. Sigrun started to walk with her, and Abelas grabbed her shoulder.

"Child of the stone, you are to accompany me." He made sure she was looking at him and not attempting to ignore him. "I will show you to your rooms."

"My name is Sigrun, and I am staying with the Commander."

"You claim she is your friend, yet you continue to use her title. Why is this?" Abelas stared blankly at her, seemingly uncaring of her response.

"You don't have friends do you?" She was smiling, a tense understanding passed through them, before she turned and went to join the Warden who had stopped walking to watch the exchange. "I'm stay with her." Sigrun eyed Solas, daring him to try separating them.

"Ma nuvenin." Solas turned and the two women followed him, Abelas watching before heading the opposite direction a frown on his face. They walked through room after room, halls blurred together and they saw no other living souls. Like the first room, each space was too much, making her uncomfortable. Finally, they came to a set of rooms that looked more like a small apartment. Solas waved them in, Sigrun looking around and the Warden watching Solas. He was looking at the space, glancing at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Sigrun spoke, arms crossed, defensive. Solas did not answer immediately, but rather stood straighter and placed his arms behind his back. His eyes were a light glow and the lights in the roon flashed into life. "Neat trick. I'm still waiting for an answer." The Warden laughed, when Solas rolled his shoulders. Why she didn't know, maybe he had back problems.

"This is my palace in the..." He glanced at The Warden who was just as curious, "Crossroads, as a mutual acquaintance named it." he made a brief sound of displeasure before adding. "As such none, but who I wish are allowed within its walls."

"Wait, Wait. Let me get this straight. You have this giant palace, and it's just for you?" Solas snorted at her observation.

"No, it is for me and those I chose. You, however are an exception." Another snort, "There are many who would be honored to be here." He stopped speaking, waiting for the response, the all knew was coming. Surprisingly, it did not. Instead, she gave her own snorted, and began exploring the room. Both the Warden and Solas watched her with a mix of interest and surprise.

"Choosey." the Warden felt Solas tense, hearing his mind moving, trying to think of a reply.

"What do you make of the Evanuris?" Her words echoed through the quiet room, drawing Sigrun's attention as well as Solas's, even as she explored the suite. She let out a relieved breath when the two let go of the argument they were about to have. Solas frowned, hands locked behind his back not answering. She had known that they Evanuris would make an appearance eventually, just not so soon.

"Sylaise was the more, impulsive member of the Elvhan Patheon." He sighed, hating to remember his supposed family. "Adruil had her madness, Falon'din his vanity, Dirthamen loved chaos, June's hatred, Ghilan'nain with her constant need to prove herself worthy."

"What about you?" Sigurn's voice carried to the two standing in the doorway.

"Fen'harel, the trickster, lies." He grimaced, before nodding, "My true flaw would probably be that I trust none. This leads to being always right." Sigrun snorted but asked no further questions. She entered one of the side rooms, a washroom, excusing herself to clean up. The battle while short left them both feeling less then cleansed. Solas watched the door shut, before turning fully to look at the Warden.

"Are you alright?" She glanced around the room, then back at him, she eyes glowing lightly.

"Sael'gar had been close to the surface, but we have found a balance." She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. With Sael'gar present, emotion took a back seat in her mind. Sael'gar felt things, but it could not be described the same way their emotions were. When she looked at Solas she saw the attraction and love she felt for him. Sael'gar same power, light, and motivation. The Warden shifted uncomfortable. she still did not know where she stood with the Dread Wolf. He was not something she had expected. After the death of Alistair she had assumed she'd attempt to save as much as she could, before falling to the Corruption within her blood.

"Is she closer to another entity? Or just fleeting thoughts?" Solas moved into the room and sat down, ready to learn as much as he could. She was not a part of his plans, and he knew that she should be. Frowning, she joined him and began answering his questions as best she could. Yes, Sael'gar was an entity; No, she did not want to harm her; Yes, she was willing to go along with the Warden's plans. It went on until Sigrun who had joined them after cleaning up, had gone to bed. Claiming one of the three bedrooms adjacent to the sitting room. Solas knew of the Sael'gar, but had never encountered one himself. They had only vanished by the time he took interest in anything outside himself and his own ideals. He was surprised to learn that he and the other Pantheon, were not the first of his kind like he had been taught. There were at least two generation between the Sael'gar and the Elvhen as he knew. She did not think any of the first children lived anymore, and if they did, even the Sundering of the world would not stop their immortality.

There was so much lost to time, even for him, and the others of his kind. What else would be lost as time continued. He looked at the Warden leaning on him, eyes open but clearly lost in thought. She was the oldest creature in known existence, or at least at part of. What would happen when she too was remade. They were nothing but a circle of energy, and that energy would return to the start eventually. The real question was how long would it take to be so.

She stood up, making a show of stretching before heading to the washroom Sigrun had vacated in hoped of sleep. Solas stood and followed her.

Time worked differently in the Crossroads, that was why no it felt like days, while Sigrun slept. She had taken to exploring the strange large castle, or mountain made of white stone. Solas had been vague as to what exactly it was. She could not find any windows, but strange found herself not missing the sky. She had always started to want to feel the sun on her face after a time underground, but here that feeling never came. Maybe it was because a few hours in Thedas was days here. However, they still age and changed at the rate of the world. Thus, Sigrun slept for days. She wondered where the spirits were that had constantly been visiting her while near Valammar, she asked Solas about it once, but he just made a face and ignored the question. Sael'gar was no help either, merely taking in their new surroundings.

She had continued the habit of talking to Sael'gar when alone. Solas came across them more than once, but did not comment on it. He would just stare at her thoughtfully, looking sad. In those moments he would join in the conversation and together the three would speak of everything from history to morals, all in elven. Solas loved every minute of it, clearly not having the pleasure of speaking his native language regularly. A particularly heated debate between the Warden and Solas on the continued existence of the Grey Warden resulted in a rekindling of their romance. They conceded to never speak on the wardens again, while laying naked in a random sitting room of the place Solas dubbed their home.

It was then that a messenger found them. She had seen too much to care if someone saw her without her clothes, but Solas seemed to take offense that they'd dare gaze upon either of them. The frightened elf let the letter down, and ran from the room, face red with shame. Before Solas could stand and retrieve the message, The Warden scolded him, that was no way to teach someone delivering something. She did not know that they were not decent. Solas ignored her and fetched the paper, returning to sit on the rug made of some type of fur she did not recognize. It was from Varric, based on the seal she watched him break. He read it and stood up slowly, tossing it in the fire. She growled, how dare he.

"My presence is required elsewhere. I will return as soon as I am able." He was already dressed before she could get a word in.

"What's wrong with Valammar?!" She could feel Sael'gar just behind her eyes, every part of her was glowing.

"Nothing, tel'vara" His voice left no room for debate, before he was gone. She stared at the open door leading out of the room, anger written on her face. Sael'gar confirmed that he was gone, and tossing on her clothes she found an Eluvian in the last stop she felt him.

"If he thinks I'm just going to sit here." Her voice snapped.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

Translations:

Ma nuvenin = as you wish

Tel'vara = do not leave


	26. Path of Aron: June

A/n this is the Path of Aron (same). This world had the Veil. I am not great at fight scenes; I apologize for the truly horrific one I am subjecting you in this chapter. Forgive me.

:&:&:&:&:&:&

Varric worked quietly on his paperwork, while the companions occupying his office spoke to each other. Zevran was having a quiet argument with Revas about Adaia's care, while Sigrun looked on curiously. Abelas stood off to the side, between the Warden and the rest of the group. The two elves were silent, both he assumed lost in thought.

"Ahn ma juesaya mala." Abelas broke the silence with elven. The Warden learned quickly, he spoke in their language when he did not want the others to interject or understand; a lot of the time both.

"Melena." She spoke softly not wanting to draw attention to herself as the others chatted together.

"Melena?" He had an edge to his voice, clearly not liking her answer.

"Esh'ala ehn esaya nua, vena ra." She watched him contemplating her words.

"Nua juvena ma. Ahnsul tel'esaya ra sael?" She smiled lightly at his question, and gazed around the room everywhere but at Adaia. The child still weighed heavily on her, even though she trusted and knew Zevran would allow her to want for nothing.

"Ar'me souveran." Her words were filled with the weariness she felt. The world always needed saving. he shook his head, but let the subject drop for now.

"As'ea mar I Fen'harel." He watched her reaction, when she merely gazed at him thoughtfully, he had his answer, returning his eyes to the baby. "Is tel'eolasa."

"Is Eolasa." His head jerk back toward her in mild disbelieve.

"And he leaves her here? To be raised by Shemlen?" His voice carried and everyone present froze. "She will be as we were; immortal and a mage. She does not belong here, anymore then I."

"Then leave." Zevran joined their conversation, a pointed glare as he held the baby a little tighter. "The Warden does not want unwilling companions." She smiled at one of her oldest friends. He was right; she never wanted anyone to be involved with her or her constant trail of trouble that followed her, unless they wished to be. Abelas frowned, looking between the two, before looking down at Zevran and walking about. The Warden sighed and allowed herself to relax some, at his departure. When she had suggested Revas bring him here, she had anticipated him wanting to stay. But stay he did. It was a strange dynamic that had settled in their small group. Varric joked that it was a bit lopsided with so many elves; The Warden, Zevran, Revas and now Abelas. The Warden had shrugged and argued that while they were all elves, they were vastly different.

Abelas was an elf of old, Elvhan, and looked down on everyone except the Warden and Adaia. That was because of the strange turn of events that revealed her as Sael'gar, with Adaia being her child. He called everyone Shemlen besides the dwarves who he called durgen'lin or Child of the stone, if he was feeling generous and used the common tongue. He spoke the common tongue perfectly, which they questioned him on regularly. How did he learn it if he was locked away in Mythal's temple? He never gave a straight answer, but she guessed he learned from the Fade. It was connected to their changing world, so it would make sense that spirits would learn it and share what they learned.

"I don't know why he keeps hanging around if he dislikes everyone so much."

"Dislike is a light way of putting it." Zevran and Revas bickered back and forth while Adaia slept soundly, used to their disagreements happening over her head. The Warden stood, wanting to find a bit of fresh air without her friends to cloud her mind. There had been a bit of structural damage done to Valammar when Sylaise and Solas had started to battle above them. She did not know why they had started their fight about the revitalized dwarven outpost, but she never got a chance to ask. The damage was being repaired quickly with the help of a number of dwarven miners. Orzammar and King Bhelen were pleased to assist where they could, since the number of Wardens hiding from their organization. Many wanted to follow the Warden and disagreed with their leadership, standing by and letting destruction reign upon Thedas. Everyone knew that the Grey Wardens would endure but what form they would take on the other side remained to be seen.

Valammar allowed Orzammar to open trading much easier with the surface and maintain their old rules of no surface dwarves. The compromise created a small amount of peace with the dwarven cities. Varric kept track of the casteless as well, now able to find work and respect, while still continuing their state as 'real' dwarves. The peace the settled underground was nothing to sniff out. Varric wanted to return to his home in Kirkwall, and once Valammar and the other colonies were settled that was exactly what he intended to do.

:&:&:&:&:&

She walked the streets of Valammar without direction, unsure exactly where she was going and why. Valammar was her home, now, but she felt rapped suffocated by the stone around her. Sael'gar played a small role in the feeling. She was not at home under the skin of Titans and wanted to see the Fade above her, even if it was hidden behind the Veil. She left the city and walked the dirt road she travelled many times before. She knew that Sigrun would be annoyed and a little put out that she did not bring her along. The Legion of the Dead rogue, with warrior tendencies, had declared that she would stay by the Warden's side until she met her end. If she survived then, she would return to the Deep Road to finish out her duty.

The Warden walked without thought until the sun had started to set. She knew that she would need to find a place to rest for the night, Valammar being too far to return to at night. The dark began to seep into the field she wound herself in. There was a mountain range to her left around half a mile off, and the right was tall grass with clusters of trees scattered around the area. The sky opened up in the dark, stars shining brightly and a half full moon the only light to see by. She had taken a few more steps when something pulled her toward the mountains. It felt like a line directly set in her chest, tugging at her.

"It is not safe to be wondering off alone." Solas was standing in the opening of a small cave. The blackness of the path behind the entry was pitch black and she could not see into it. He was wearing is usual apostate attire. He looked like an average hedge mage to her eyes. Separated from his power for the duration of his time with the Inquisitor, she was unsure how he came into it again. Part of her was certain that he found a way to enter the Fade and reconnect with himself. Another possibility was that his power returned to him in time, like a lake during a drought receiving steady rain.

"I am not afraid." She took a step toward him, finding comfort in the power radiating off him.

"Ma adyea." She snorted at his response., close enough to touch him if she wished.

"I should be many things." She moved around him without letting herself reach for him. "Death being one of them." The cave was still too dark for her to see into, even with her approach. She looked back at him, the night now behind him and the cave behind her. There was a moment of silence as she watched his face dancing between emotions. She never thought of him as expressive; he kept his emotions close to his chest, hidden behind mask.

"I wanted to..." He sighed shoulders slacked. "The vallaslin, I wanted to remove it for you." He was lying, but she could not make a guess as to why or what about. He had expressed the ability to remove the blue marks force upon her by Elgar'nan before. She nodded, tipping her head in questions, when and where. He held out his hand, gesturing for her to follow him into the cave, they walked in silence, neither making a sound. The cave turned out to be a tunnel of sorts, opening up to a large pool of crystal-clear water, and an open sky. The pool was surrounded on all sides by walls of earth. She wondered how such a thing could form in the first place.

"This place is beautiful." She left him standing still just inside the tunnel, watching her remove her attire. The moon reflected off the pool and caused the marks on her skin to glow. The marks from her hard life, branded into her skin, some just as deep as the tattoos. Slashes from swords, stab wounds from knives, burns from magic, and so many more. She had once felt broken and ugly, her skin and soul unclean. Time and love chipped away at the feeling, until nothing but acceptance and strength remained. Every mark was evidence of that strength; she survived more than must could ever hope to. She felt his eyes burning into her, watching as she bore herself to the night and to himself. This brought more than acceptance and strength, it made her feel beautiful.

Ignoring his gaze, she waded into the water, surprised at its warmth. There must have been a hot spring. She turned around, water just below her breast, to ask. Solas has moved toward the pool and was discarding his clothes as well. She watched with avid fascination until he was as bare as she was. His skin without any noticeable scars, besides the small one on his face. She felt a ping of jealously at the smooth taunt skin, watching as he moved toward her as confidant as if he knew this moment would happen. The feeling quickly gave way to unease. She did not know what removing the Vallaslin would require.

"It will not hurt." She snorted and gave a quick nodded, sighing as his fingers slid across her jaw and touched the back of her neck. His eyes were locked on hers, an unreadable expression on his face. She willed her eyes to close, not wanting to think too hard about it. His breath danced across her face as his hands moved to her jaw, and remained a hairsbreadth away from her skin. She kept her eyes closed even as a strange blue light swirled in front of her eyes' lids. He was right it did not hurt, rather it felt like nothing. She expected a pain similar to when it was placed, or maybe the opposite. However, there was nothing to indicate the removal, besides Solas letting a breath of relief, and the fact they were gone.

"Ar lasa mala revas." She let a soft laugh, running her hands over her face, letting Sael'gar's power touch the skin, waiting for the slight burn that usually followed. Nothing, it had worked. She took a shaky breath, her eyes burning. There was a part of her that believed the marks would be there forever. She was prepared to spend the rest of her life, bound to a god that tried to force himself upon her. The feeling of being forced to wear the evidence of the violation, left a deep wound in her chest. Having them gone, knowing that she would not, gave her a relief that could not be described with words.

"Ame revas." She could begin to heal. She felt his fingers brush her chin, tilting her face back to look at him. She smiled as the tip of his thumb ran softly across her lower lip.

"Ina'lan'ehn. You are so beautiful." She gasped at his words, letting her eyes drift closed again as he rested his forehead against hers. "Vhenan." She grabbed the wrist of the hand, holding her face and squeezed, wanting to relay all the feelings building in her chest. It was almost too much. His response was to kiss her, his hand holding her tightly to him. While hers wrapped around his waist, fingers spread out, enjoying the warm smooth skin bare to her exploration. His hands moved to her thighs and lifted her, letting her legs encircled his waist. Breathing heavily and never breaking their kiss, he carried her to an alcove on the far side of the pool. He set her down on the ledge. He hopped up easily and joined her. Returning to kisses and touching the night's silence was broken up only by the sounds of them learning each other all over again.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&&

She awoke to the late morning sun finally peeking into their sleeping place. She felt surprisingly warm, laying naked in the shadows next to a pool. Solas was on his side, facing the wall away from the intruding light. She was on her back, shoulder pressed tightly against him. The stone was softened by the plants he had laid out before they came here. She knew he must have planned her arriving here, and remembered the weird call, and unease and drove her to leave Valammar. Thinking of Valammar she sat up with a groan, stiff from sleeping on the ground. While it was not as uncomfortable as she thought it would be, it was still the ground. The area was even more beautiful in the light, dew that had collected on the plants around the pool sparkled like natural jewels. There were a few birds singing away from the little dents in the stone, where they nested. Solas touched her shoulder, as he settled behind her.

"Should you be having these sorts of rendezvous?" Her voice was soft as she leaned against him, wanting to forget the world and its problems for a little bit longer. His hands lazily explored her skin, touch tender parts of her, bruised from moments that had them both breathing hard at the memories.

"I promised to remove... It." He touched her face, lips leaving soft kisses on her jaw, pulling her into a light kiss. She pulled away with a smile, and shook her head. This moment couldn't last forever. Slowly the untangled themselves from each other, returning to the pool to enjoy the warm water. More kissing and touching followed until the returning to the pool side and their clothes. Once dressed they slowly, walked the length of the tunnel fingers interlocked, and thoughtful expressions on their faces. Solas had not intended for the night to unfold the way it did. He had told himself that he would remove the vallaslin, show her the alcove to spend the night, and then beginning the trip back to his people. She never acted the way he assumed she would. The moment she stood open to him, he could not ignore the invitation. She was a flame and he the moth. What was strange is she had the same thought. He was her flame and she was the moth drawn to him.

The neared the exit and stopped at the sight of a shadow. A man, based on his build was blocking their exit. She tensed, wishing she had gotten her newly forge weapon and armor from Dagna. The small blade she normally used cracked in the last fight, and wasn't ready for her to retrieve. Her armor enchanted and forged by Sandal needed repairs as well. She was left with two swords, one on her back, Duncan's main sword, and the red lyrium sword strapped to her hip. She was wearing basic leathers, doable when engaging with a bear, but not useful against an overly powerful immortal mage. The red sword was tied into the special sheath Dagna designed for it. She thanked her unconscious need to always have something on her. Leathers and two swords were better than nothing.

"June." There was a cold, hateful warning in Solas's voice, his hand tightened on hers, pulling her behind him. Maybe it was instinctual, but it made her smile. A laugh trapped in her throat, not wanting to make the situation worse. They stood still; eyes locked on each other and no one speaking. She tried to remember who June was. She assumed it was one of the Evanuris, but she was unsure which one. Sael'gar who had been absent since she left Valammar supplied the information. June was the God of crafts to the elves of old. He tended to avoid the others, when he could. Opting to be more of a recluse with his followers, rather than basking in the masses. Sylaise was also a favorite lover of his. This was added just as he spoke, either to Solas or herself she wasn't sure.

"Ma dalem Sylaise." She didn't think Solas could tense more, but he did. June took a step forward into the tunnel, causing Solas to step more fully in front of her, blocking her view. "Dalalin... she was special to me." He placed his hand on the wall, glaring at them. "Is she special to you?" Solas turned sharply and lifted her into a bridal carry, just as the tunnel started to shake caused by an explosion erupting behind the walls. She gasped, losing her breath as he Fade stepped them behind June. The tunnel collapsed, and June walked of the dust, a look of annoyance and anger on his face. Solas set her down, once again stepping between June and herself.

"I killed Sylaise, leave her out of it." She snorted, drawing the gaze of June. Solas didn't look at her, but she knew he was disappointed. "You can't make this easy for me." His voice came out in a hiss directed at her.

"I don't need a knight in shining armor. I am hardly without strength."

"You did not see the true strength of the Evanuris. They are not to be underestimated." She snorted again, readying to argue that he was not giving her due, when June had enough of their quarrel. A wave of lightning, ripped the air around them. It would have sliced right through them if not for Solas reacting quickly and throwing up a barrier of magic.

"Leave this to me, Naku." He turned his back to her and launched at the mage attacking them. She watched with a strange fascination as they danced around each other casting spell after spell, attempting to hit each other with staffs she had not noticed before. She took a breath deciding that she would return and reevaluate herself and the situation before assisting Solas sight. She moved and let out a started yelp as the ground exploded beneath her, coating her in ice. She had stepped into an ice rune trap. Growling, she pulled forth power and cleared off the residual magic.

"You are special." June was suddenly right in front of her, either a double or a double fighting Solas. His eyes held a glow, looking passed her skin to something underneath; she assumed at Sael'gar. She stood her ground, reaching slowly for the weapon on her back. He was faster, his fingers wrapping around her neck. His other hand grabbing her wrist. She gasped for breath, struggling against him and his hold. Her free hand, trying to loosen his grip. He continued to stare at her, trapped in his hands, looking inside her. Sael'gar began to squirm. She was vulnerable in this world with the Veil. She had power but couldn't use to completely. A sound pulled her from her struggle; it was sharp and powerful; her blood ran cold hearing it. She grunted as she hit the ground, eyes locking on an arm twisting after being severed like a lizard's tail. Solas had destroyed the double and cut the arm off of June, who let out a startled scream.

Glancing up she saw Solas throwing spell after spell at the now one-armed June. She stood up on shaking legs, pulling the red sword from its sheath. June was screaming overcome with emotions, and the effort to keep an anger Solas at bay. She held the sword in two hands, even though it required one, and waited for her moment to strike. She stepped and a rock scattered across the ground, drawing the attention of June. His eyes were wide and full of insanity. His face twisted in rage and hatred. Is this what centuries of imprisonment did? Drove you mad. He let out an unnatural growl and dove at her. She sidestepped, bringing the sword down with as much power as she possessed. It sliced through his middle like a knife through butter. Solas was suddenly there and dragged her away from the body. The vallaslin that had been glowing since he attack the tunnel, flickered before returning to the dull state it normally occupied. She took a shaky breath and sheathing her sword. He ran his hands over her face several times before returning to dead dreamer no longer possessed by June. She watched with interested as he performed the same spell from when they killed Sylaise.

"He's gone." He set the body on fire, walking over to her. She watched the body turn to dust faster than she thought possible. Solas wrapped her in his arms, hands checking she was indeed alright.

"Him ahn ma'dy ea, June." She whispered as he pulled away and looked on as the wind picked up into the air.

Page Break

:

Ahn ma juesaya mala = what will you do now?

Melena = wait

Esh'ala ehn esaya nua, vena ra = Those who seek trouble, find it

Nua juvena ma. ahnsul tel'esaya ra Sael = Trouble will find you. Why not seek it first?

Ar'me souveran = I am tired.

As'ea mar I Fen'harel = She belongs to you and Fen'harel

Is tel'eolasa = he doesn't know

Is eolasa = he does

Ma adyea = you should be

Ar lasa mala revas = you are free

Ame revas = I am free

ina'lan'ehn = beautiful

ma dalem Sylaise = you killed Sylaise

Dalalin = Kinslayer

Him ahn ma'dy ea = become what you should be


End file.
